Broken Home
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: What happned between Matt and Jeff after Wrestlemania? What if the fight spilled over into the locker room and what happened after that?
1. Broken Home

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit off of this story. I'm doing this for my own and your enjoyment. I don't own anyone from WWE as muc a I would love to know Jeff Hardy. So onward and once again so there are no questions I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING but the plot.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Broken Home_**

The night was running through his mind, Matt had almost killed him. A twist of fate with his head in a chair could have either broken his neck and taken away his life of wrestling or killed him completely. He'd cried in that ring almost sure that his career was over with that last move that had cost him the match. Over an hour later his fears were put at ease as he was told that he would be bruised but nothing major had happened. He would be fine besides being sore. "Stupid fucker," he said, rubbing his neck as he opened the door to his locker room. "I know you're still here."

It was silent for a moment before a man turned the corner, eyes still as fiery as before. He was still covered in sweat, his forehead now scabbed over from the poster.

Jeff had cleaned up slightly his face paint was gone as were his armbands. His hair was pulled back, and he'd changed from his ring gear into more comfortable sweatpants and a black tang top.

"Happy now? You took away the one thing I wanted since we were kids, almost killed my girlfriend, tried to blind me, burned my house down, killed Jack and almost killed me. Is that what you want so fucking bad? Is it really Matt because I'm not just going to go away because I don't fit into your plans!" he yelled, locking the door behind him. The others had left hours before, the show now being over for at least two hours. "Want another round?"

"No," Matt said, voice calm. He didn't want anything. He just wanted everything that he'd said and done to go away. "I've almost killed you twice now." He sighed, turning his back to Jeff and leaning against the wall. "Remember that hardcore championship match, I put you in a garbage can."

"That was nine years ago Matt," Jeff sighed, standing there, anger starting to slip from him. He hated Matt for what he'd done to him but he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother. "I won't say I'm sorry for my career and that I've done better than you. I won't say that I'm sorry for surpassing you but I'm sorry that you have to go these measures thinking that it would make a difference."

Matt turned around eyes blazing. "I wish I'd broken your neck," he said, coming closer to Jeff and wrapping his hand delicately around the bruised flesh. "I would never have to see your face again."

"Sorry to disappoint you, brother," Jeff spat out, green eyes just as ablaze with fire as Matt's chocolate ones. He tensed, his neck sore. He didn't pull away, just stood there and let the man finger his battered neck.

"I hate you Jeff."

"I love you Matt."

Matt came closer, forcing himself on Jeff, pushing the slightly smaller body into the nearest wall. His hands tightened around Jeff's neck as he pressed his lips to Jeff's mercilessly. "I hate you. You get everything, all Dad's time, everyone's attention," he hissed, holding the injured man's hands above his head.

Jeff was in shock, his brother was forcing kisses on him. He didn't want it but to show Matt that he didn't want to fight he just let the other man press his body against his. "I'm not going to fight with you anymore Matt. You're my brother. If you're jealous take it out on me now where other people can't see how low you've become."

Matt smacked Jeff across the face, hearing the howl of pain and finding that he liked it on his brother's lips. "Hurts doesn't it?" he asked, turning the beautiful face to look back at him, knowing that Jeff's neck would be even more stiff the next morning. "Low huh?"

Jeff nodded through the ache, eyes filled with pain filled tears. "You tried to take everything from me when you were one of the only things I've only really had," he groaned, trying hard to look into the dark eyes.

"What're Shannon and Beth?"

"The same as Ashley and Amy, your best friend and girlfriend."

"Dad?"

"Same as yours."

Matt grabbed the dark hair, forcing his lips on Jeff's again and pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth. "I'll own you Jeff," he whispered, tasting every inch of his brother's mouth. His hands let go of the unresisting ones and ripped Jeff's shirt off of him. He started down the strong neck, leaving a red hickey on the pale flesh. "Mine."

Jeff tried to hold back his groans, he didn't want to admit that it felt good to have his brother do these things to him. He didn't protest or argue when Matt started tugging at his belly ring with his teeth, his tongue delving into Jeff's bellybutton just enough to elicit another moan. "Matt…"

Matt looked up at his brother, head thrown back slightly, eyes slightly closed but unfocused. He couldn't reply, not with what he was going to do next. He pulled at the sweatpants, yanking them and Jeff's boxers down to his ankles.

"Matt…" Jeff repeated, almost trying to make the other man stop and listen to him. "I love you Matt… no matter… what you do to me now."

Matt sneered, he would see. Almost instantly he got to his knees and licked the tip of his brother's semi erect cock. "We'll see."

Jeff clawed at the wall behind him, he wouldn't fight back, not now. Matt had almost killed him, but Jeff wasn't going to stop. He'd put himself on the line for Matt numerous times.

Matt started to lick up the sides and suckled the head of Jeff's erection. He wanted to get back at Jeff in way that would haunt him, a way that mark him as his forever but disown him at the same time.

Jeff tried to muffle his moans. He wanted to grab the dark locks of his brother and gently ease more of his flesh into Matt's mouth but he couldn't let him know that it felt good, not when Matt was more trying to break him than pleasure him. "I love you Matty…"

Matt stopped and pulled away, looking up at the other man. He forced Jeff to turn to face the wall by grabbing his hips. He stood, pulling out his own erect organ and forcing Jeff's legs apart. "Shut up. We're not kids anymore, I don't have a brother anymore," he snapped, spitting in his hand to cover his hardened flesh with.

Jeff tried to stay loosened up, knowing what was going to happen next. He liked to play naïve but really he wasn't. He knew Matt wanted, needed to be dominant over him, take something that could never be replaced, own him in a way no one else could even think. He cried out in pain as he was entered roughly. He bit into a hand as Matt started to slowly thrust in and out of him, moans of pleasure spilling from his brother's lips.

Matt grabbed the pale hips and pressed his forehead into the back of Jeff's back. He kissed up the straight spine, coming to rest his cheek against the start of another tattoo. He kissed it lovingly, wishing he knew a way to really get Jeff out of his life permanently. He thrust harder and harder into the willing body, hoping that this would be enough to drive him away for good, keep them separated for the rest of their lives.

Jeff grunted, hanging onto the wall as Matt hit him over and over in a sweet spot that he didn't even knew he had. He groaned, feeling like he was about to explode. "Matt…"

"Jeff," Matt murmured, feeling his body start to shake just before he had one final thrust into Jeff's body. He cried out in orgasm as a hand wrapped around Jeff and started to stroke his softened member.

Jeff felt the hot liquid fill his insides as hot tears started to stream down his cheeks. He grunted, coming moments later from Matt's experienced and warm hand. He slid to the ground, shoulders slightly moving.

"You were never there to help me back up. It was all about you wasn't it Jeff?" Matt asked, voice softer, fixing his pants to look presentable.

"A year ago doesn't count?" Jeff asked, pulling his own pants up slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his hips. "I went against Randy for you. He took away the Rumble and I jumped from half the height of the titantron. I nearly killed myself for your revenge and while I was on the gurney I did your sign, not mine. I was there for you and your revenge." He tried to catch his breath, a hand wiping the tears away.

Matt was silent. He looked down at his brother, forgetting about the year before. "Jeff…" he whispered, looking at the destruction he'd brought on his brother. He fell to his knees, wanting to take him into his arms and hug the pain away. He reached out, Jeff only flinching away.

"Forget about me Matt. You have no brother remember?" he asked, pulling on his clothes slowly, ignoring all the pain coursing through his body. He tried to stand, hands clawing the wall to keep balance.

Matt sat there, almost afraid of what he'd done to Jeff. He'd gotten all he wanted, he hurt the other man, he was the superior, he made Jeff his and in the same moments pushed him out of his life. "Jeff…" he repeated, voice a soft whisper. "I never…"

"Leave me alone," he whimpered, trying to regain his normal breathing. "Just go on pretending that this is what you really want, that you want me to disappear so you can be on top." He wobbled as he tried to unlock the door, failing when his legs gave out and sent him back to the floor. He cried out, hitting the door with frustration.

Matt crumbled to Jeff's side, taking him in his arms ignoring the protests. "Jeff… I'm sorry…" he whispered, feeling tears enter his eyes at what he'd done to his little brother. "Jeff… oh my god… I can't believe… I'm so fucking stupid."

Jeff was limp against Matt's body, finally giving into the pain and allowing Matt to hold him close. "Not your brother anymore… Matty…" he whispered, falling into a semi conscious state. "I have nothing now…."

"Jeffro?" Matt pulled Jeff into his arms, taking Jeff's gear filled duffel bag in one arm before picking his brother up to slowly walk beside him. Quietly he took him to his car, and drove off to his hotel.

----------------------------------

(A/N): So I watched Wrestlemania 25 and saw their match and HOLY SHIT!!! It was great and this is what came to mind for it. Tonight I'm going to see them again and perhaps I'll write another chapter. So tell me what you think. I want to write one more but I don't know yet. Let me know what you think guys!!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Broken Soul

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 please.**

Tornscommander I know I sent you a message but I wanted to thank you on here for reviewing. I agree about Jeff winning! And yes he feels very guilty!

NeroAnne Thank you so much for your kind words! I think I smiled all day fom your review. I'm glad you wanted more because here it is! And just between us. (I love Hardycest too!! It was one of my first fandoms. lol)

browngirlwrites Thank you for your reivew. I hope this makes you happy for more.

Thank you for your reviews I really enjoy getting them! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have written anothr chapter. I have another chapter I'm working on now so I hope this one isn't a let down! Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Broken Soul**_

Jeff was barely conscious as he was taken into the small hotel room, noticing that it wasn't his and that the person he was with had to be carrying him because he couldn't feel his legs moving. "Where am I?" he asked, eyes unfocused with the image of passing wallpaper.

"Just rest," Matt said, stopping next to his bed to lay Jeff down on. "You'll need it."

"Matt?" Jeff questioned, fatigue and hurt coursing through his veins. "Where the fuck am I? Where's my stuff?"

"Don't worry. I have your duffel. You're just down the hall from your room," Matt said, walking off into the bathroom to get a warm washrag. "Take this and put it on your neck." He was gentle with his words, knowing that he was regretting what he'd done to his brother. "I'm sorry Jeff."

Jeff wrapped the warm cloth around his neck and sighed. He groaned, his green eyes cracking open to look up at the back of his brother, who at the moment was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "For almost killing me or raping me?" he asked, voice soft but hurt and very angry.

Matt was silent, he didn't think the words would hurt that much between them. "I never meant to hurt you like that. I just… I wanted to be the best for once. I wanted to be better than you," he struggled to force out, tears in his chocolate eyes. "Jeff, you're my brother, I didn't think I would ever be this jealous of you."

Jeff was the one to be silent, a hand coming to rest over his eyes. "It doesn't matter. You have the glory. You won the match, you're in the spot light now," he whispered, looking away from the man he grew up with.

"I love you man," Matt whispered, looking over at the other man, hoping that maybe the other man would take his words and really know that he meant them.

Jeff sat up, rolling his eyes. "Right." He tried to stand, his whole body hurting with every thought of moving.

"I'm still your brother…"

"No you're not. I lost him a long time ago," Jeff snapped, pushing off from the bed only to wobble lightly on his feet. "My brother was someone totally different."

Matt felt his heart start to break. "Yeah I guess you're right," he murmured, following his brother closely. "I want to talk to you."

"Good talk to me while I'm walking away then," Jeff snapped, limping over to the door and pulling at it. "Open the door Matt." He waiting, almost sure that the other man would at least do that for him.

"Not until you sit and talk to me," Matt said, resting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Please, just sit and talk to me for a bit."

"Why should I? You took everything from me Matt. I'm lucky that I have Beth still. You took my house, you took my title, you took my life but most of all Matt, you took my brother away from me!" he yelled, turning to have fire in his eyes. "What could you possibly have to say to me now?" Jeff threw his hands up in defeat as he stood there, Matt silent.

"I wanted to hurt you in ways you couldn't even imagine so you knew what it felt like. You always stole the spotlight and even now everyone looks at you and wants you to be the better brother," Matt explained softly, turning to walk back to the bed and sit down. "I wanted to make you fall apart and know how I felt but… I never wanted to push you away like this. I went too far tonight."

Jeff was quiet, trying to forget what it felt like to have his brother over him like he'd been. He turned to see the back of Matt, hair frazzled and head hung in shame. He knew his brother wasn't playing with his emotions, he was being sincere and completely honest.

"I wanted to show you I was better, I was the more dominant one. I wanted to keep you close but push you away at the same time but… I know that I… I fucked up and pushed you away so that I'll never have a brother anymore," Matt explained, sighing at the end, wanting to forget the night and rewind time to stop what he'd done. "I ruined Wrestlemania for you. It was your first singles match and I wouldn't stop until I almost killed you."

Jeff shook his head. "Just let me go Matt, please, I'm hurting and I just want to sleep," Jeff muttered, trying to get as far away from Matt as he could. He didn't want to think about the match or how it effected his record. "It doesn't matter anymore…"

"Jeff, it does matter! All those years we were tagging together, all that time when we were best friends… I threw it all away without thinking about it. I'm sorry."

Jeff shook his head. "Just stop Matt," he almost begged, turning to away for a moment only to turn back and see his brother right next to him. His heart was beating faster than he could ever remember it beating. His breathing was erratic and he didn't want to be so close to the other man. He backed away, his back against the door. "Matt…"

Matt came closer, resting his hands on either side of Jeff's head. "Jeff…" he whispered, leaning in and resting cheek to cheek with his brother. "Give me a chance to start over again."

Jeff's body shook with fear. He couldn't handle being so close to Matt, not with what had just happened. "Don't touch me," he murmured, trying to get closer to the door, sure that it would give him some refuge from his brother's soft touch.

"Jeff?" Matt asked, moving away enough to look into the fear filled eyes. He moved his hands down to rest on Jeff's shoulders. His own chocolate eyes were filled with worry as he took another step closer.

Jeff turned his head. "Matt, please… just let me go… I can't handle it," he gasped, the cool fingers on his warm skin making him shiver. "Let me go."

"Jeff, please, I can…"

"LET ME GO!" Jeff yelled, shoving his brother away before wrapping his arms around himself. He looked deep into the shocked eyes as he slid to the ground, covering his face as he started to silently cry. It hurt to be touched so gently after Matt was so rough with him.

Matt stood there, knowing that everything he'd done was irreversible. "Jeff." His voice was gentle as took a small step to bring them closer. He kneeled and tried to talk. "I… please look at me?" he asked, touching the tattooed fingers gently.

Jeff shook his head and pulled away from the gentle touch. "Just stop Matt. You've ruined everything," he snapped, voice weary.

Matt felt his heart lunge in his chest. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it off to the side of the room. "Give me your hand Jeff," he whispered, touching the tattooed hand once again, this time getting little resistance. He pressed it to the middle of his chest, showing where his heart was. "I have the same heart as you Jeff. I have the same blood. We are the same…"

Jeff shook his head, the tears now stemmed. "We'll never be the same again Matt," he said, standing and trying to open the door.

Matt sighed. "Will you just listen to me? I'm sorry Jeff. I know that it won't change what I've done to you but I want to make it up to you. I want to try and fix everything that I've fucked up in the last few months," he explained, taking Jeff's arm in his hand and turning him so they face one another.

Jeff lost his balance and fell into his older brother's arms. He shook in terror. Matt was too close to him. "Matt… let me go… please… don't touch me." He pulled away, finding that Matt had no intention of letting him go. "Matt." He was getting frantic.

"Jeff… I love you…" he whispered, holding his brother closer, making his hold a make shift hug. "I didn't think that it would go this far."

Jeff yanked away. "You didn't think that we would be fighting like two year olds or that you would rape me?" he snapped, punching Matt in the jaw.

"I…" Matt couldn't tell Jeff the real reason he forced himself on him. He couldn't say that it was because he loved him more than any brother should.

Jeff's eyes hardened on his brother. "It doesn't matter just unlock the damn door so I can go to bed!" He turned to the door and pulled at the handle, trying to unlock the two locks that were holding him in.

"Jeff, this isn't how I wanted it to be," Matt almost pleaded, pushing a large hand on the door to keep Jeff inside a little longer. "I didn't… I didn't want it to be like that." He really hadn't wanted to force Jeff against the locker room wall and take him without thought. "Jeff…."

Jeff snapped again, pushing Matt away from the door and opening it finally. "If you loved me you wouldn't have done this. Look at me Matt! I'm hurt because of the match, I don't understand why you did what you did in the locker room, and I don't know why you won't just leave me alone! I fucking hate you right now!" He yelled, chest heaving with breath as he pulled the door shut and hurried down to his own room.

"Jeff…." Matt sighed, wondering what he was going to do and how he was going to fix what he'd done.

---------------------------

(A/N): So chapter 2 is out. So what do you think? I got a few reviews that you wanted more so here you go. I really don't know where I want this to go yet because I can only keep up with RAW because I work most Friday evenings and miss Smackdown. I will be recording this weeks to see it anything new happens. I have an idea for the next chapter because after seeing Jeff launch himself at Matt during the 6 man tag match on Raw the other night put this idea in my head. Oh and the title is Broken Soul by Brand New Sin. I forgot toput it on the last chapter but it's title is Broken Home by Papa Roach.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

* * *


	3. Broken Down

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

NeroAnne Once again you are my first to review! Thank you so much for your words again!! I'm glad you found it so beautiful, that's what I was aiming for. I can' give too much away so I hope that all your questions will be answered soon. And I knew that your name sounded so familiar! I looked at your profile and I am a giant fan of your work!! I never realized that I'd read a few of your fics that I loved so much!! I'm waiting for you to update as well, you are on the top of my list too!!

Bernarde yeah he did change a little fast but I have a reason for that. lol. Thank you for reviewing and the compliment.

browngirlwrites Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoyin it. I hope this chapter is up to your liking.

_This is the past _Adam=Edge Phillip = CM Punk

* * *

**_Broken Down_**

Jeff had said his goodbyes to Beth that morning, telling her that he would be home soon. He'd made his early flight, glad that he wasn't on the same on as his brother, he knew Matt would've taken the one a little earlier, knowing he'd always been an early bird. He sighed, thinking of the conversation he'd had with Phillip and John.

"_I remember me and my brothers used to fight like this all the time," John said, reading through a graphic novel. "Used to beat the hell out of each other and then one would have to get stitches and Ma would lock us up in the same room for a while until we talked it over." He looked over at Jeff's quiet form next to him. He had a smile on but it fell as soon as he looked at the other man. "You know we're all here if you wanna talk about it."_

"_Don't bug him John," Phillip said, walking up the isle to sit in front of them. He turned in his isle seat, next to a snoozing Kofi, to face the other two. "I kinda know what you're going through Jeff. Mike and I really started to hate each other after the incident with the corporation. I know it's not the same as you and Matt but I know what it's like to lose your best friend."_

_Jeff nodded, slightly sighing. He knew that Phillip and John were only trying to help but he really just wanted to be left alone to his own thoughts. Matt had done something that none of their brothers had done to them. His brother forced more than just words on him. "Thanks guys," he finally pushed out, knowing that his voice was flat and deep._

"_He'll come around, don't worry. Siblings are like that, give it time," Maria said, looking over from the next isle, her eyes a little droopy from the early flight. She yawned and smiled. "I promise."_

_Jeff gave a slight smile. In a way he hoped that it would be like it had been, that they could be friends again. He wanted to be able to forgive Matt for the night before, not just the incident but also the match itself. It had stressed him out so bad that he'd barely gotten sleep the night before. He looked back out into the early light sky and smiled into his hand that his chin was resting on. He enjoyed the mornings and how they looked on a plane. He took a mental snapshot before dosing on and off through the rest of the flight._

Jeff was pulling on his ring gear, mind focused on the match he had later. He wanted to paint his face up but he hurt too much. His backside hurt as he walked. He knew it was because of his leapfrog the night before but he also knew that a part of it had to be because of Matt. He tried to push that idea away while he pulled on his boots. He looked over at Phillip, watching as the other man taped up his arms like normal. "Good luck tonight, I mean I know we're on the same team but…" he said, sitting back on the bench. He looked over the other man, smiling. "Thanks for earlier on the plane too. I really needed someone to talk to me."

Phillip nodded, pulling on his trademark black shirt with the two X'ed hands. "I'm gonna go see if John and the others are ready. You gonna be ok?" he asked, running a hand through his black hair, trying endlessly to keep it out of his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll probably call Shannon and talk to him for a bit before the match. We got what half an hour?" Jeff asked, pulling on one of his armbands.

"Yeah. See ya then Jeff." Phillip then waved and walked out, leaving Jeff there alone.

Jeff sighed, looking around in his duffel bag for his cell phone. He was surprised to find it next to his door when he opened it that morning. He dialed Shannon's number and waited.

"Hey this is Shan, can't get to my phone right now leave me a message."

Jeff sighed again, leave it to Shannon to misplace his phone when he really wanted to talk to him. He sat it next to him and waited, sure that in a moment or two the other man would be calling him back. A knock at the door took his mind off his best friend. "It's open," he called, closing his eyes for a moment.

Matt was the one to open the door, looking in first to see if Jeff was alone. "Jeff?" he asked lightly, noticing the flinch in his brother's body. "I wanted to tell you good luck tonight."

Jeff was silent. "Thanks, you too," he muttered, trying to find something to keep his hands and mind busy.

Matt stepped in, shutting the door noiselessly. "I heard you were going to go out after the show," he said, leaning against the back of the door, keeping away from his brother.

Jeff mentally sighed, last time he told Kofi and John what he was doing. "I'll probably just go back to the hotel and leave early tomorrow to get home for a few days," he said, still rummaging through his bag.

"Yeah…" Matt was quiet. He took a few steps closer, trying hard not to get too close to the other man. He sat on the edge of the bench, only inches from his brother. "Well I'll see you out there then," he said finally, knowing that Jeff was still searching in his bag to keep him preoccupied so they didn't have to exchange words. "I'll see you after the show then." He rested a hand on his brother's stiff shoulder and tried to force out a smile to the back of his colored head.

Jeff breathed deeply after Matt had left the room, his cell finally singing to him just moments too late to save him. He snatched it up and hit accept. "Hello?"

"Hey sorry I missed your call. I was a little busy," the man on the other line said, voice tired but upbeat.

"You see last night?" Jeff asked, pulling on his other armbands, the one that covered his largest tattoo.

"Yeah, how's your ass? I bet it hurts after that." Shannon laughed slightly, reminding Jeff that soon he'd be back in North Carolina with his best friend.

"It's defiantly sore and hard to walk. Not much I can do though. I got a match soon."

"Yeah I know, I'm watching it now. It's up next so you better get ready. Call me after the show. We'll go party when you get home."

Jeff nodded, leave it to Shannon to put him in a better mood. "Sounds great. I'll probably be back in the morning. I'll call you later. Yeah love you too Shan, bye." He hung up, tossing the device back in his duffel bag, sure that he'd be back soon enough. "Gotta get pumped up." He jumped up and down a bit before going over to the sink to wet his hair down. He hated being too hot out in the crowd. He flipped it back, toweling it to a damp dry with a towel he'd brought along and smiled. He was ready. He hurried down to the curtain, knowing that he would be the first to enter the ring.

His music came on and he went out all smiles and full of excitement even though is rear hurt so bad that he could barely walk. He wasn't going to take a good show away from the fans though. He got up in the ring and showed that he was still going to perform with his familiar greeting to the fans on the second rope.

CM Punk was the next to come up. He was in the ring giving Jeff a once over, sure that that other man was in more pain than he let on. "You ok?" he asked, just as Rey's music came on.

Jeff nodded, moving over to the side of the ring and leaning against the ropes for a minute. He waited, everyone coming out until finally he heard the music he was dreading. He looked up to see his brother, holding his mid section. He smirked, maybe he did more damage that he thought.

Matt got into the ring, looking over at Jeff, his eyes hard so that the fans wouldn't see that he really didn't want to go against him again.

Jeff was the one to feel a deep rush of hatred come over him. He hated Matt, hated what he'd done to him, how he made him feel. He hated everything that his brother stood for. For most of the match he didn't get to go against Matt but when finally he did, he felt the heat of hate in the pit of his stomach boil and he would do as much damage as he could. He hadn't cared that Matt had run from him and tagged Adam. He was pushed back as he dealt with the pain, the look of shock on Matt's face.

Jeff smiled. He wanted to tell him he hated him and that now it was war, he'd taken everything and he was ready to return the favor and take it all and more back. He wanted to make him feel like he felt the night before, weak helpless. He'd watched with eagle eyes as Matt was out the outside of the ring, pacing.

Matt was trying to figure out what had come over Jeff. Sure he could understand the hurt and pain in his eyes but how he tried to attack him was different. He'd never come at him like that. He watched as Edge and Jeff fought, Edge really hurting Jeff. He felt the urge to take the lead back and let Jeff's fury out on him but he couldn't handle the hurt in those eyes.

Jeff tagged out and let John in. He couldn't take the pain and he wasn't going to let what he had built up for Matt out on Adam, he didn't hate the other man anymore, not after so long. He rooted for each of his team members, mostly for Ricky, as he tried to think of something other than the pain from the night before. He looked over at his brother, knowing that he could feel those chocolate eyes on him. 'Just wait,' he thought, 'I'll get you back'. He watched as Phillip went out, beating the hell out of Chris. He couldn't help but smile at the punch to Matt's face he administered.

"That's for Jeff," Phillip said, turning back to his real opponent.

Jeff wanted to jump into the ring as soon as Matt was tagged in to go against Phillip. He clutched the ropes, waiting for his chance, only to be slightly disappointed when Matt tagged in Adam. He waited for his chance, watching as every member of the other team beat the hell out of Phillip. He reached out his arm, sure that if he was tagged in, when Kane went to the other side Matt would be the next one in. He felt Phillip slap his hand and he flew into the ring. His hopes were dashed as Edge came in.

Adam was the one to get the surprise. He was thrown around and kicked before he knew what was happening.

Jeff smiled, imagining that Adam really was Matt. He wanted to the other man so see what he wanted to do to him. He screamed and yelled as he kicked Adam. He went to cover him and smiled.

Matt jumped into the ring, he couldn't let his brother beat him, not tonight not like this. He went after him after a Swanton on Adam.

Jeff smiled, this was what he'd wanted all night. He kicked Matt and shoved him out of the ring over the second rope. "Here ya go!" He said, slapping hands quickly with John and went after Matt. He flew straight at Matt, colliding and feeling the hard ground catch him. He groaned, laying there for a short time until he heard the bell and Rey was helping him back into the ring. He worked his way to his feet, Philip hugging Ricky while John hugged Rey before hugging him and keeping him on steady feet.

"You ok?" John asked, pulling him over to the winner line.

Jeff nodded, holding his hands high. He smiled, clapping for Ricky and exited the ring. He wanted a shower or at least to sit down and let his body rest for a little while. He made his way up the ramp, Phillip close.

"You sure you ok man? You look like hell," Phillip asked.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have jumped after Matt like that though."

They welcomed Ricky into their arms with smiles.

Jeff sighed, allowing Phillip to wrap his arm around him. "I feel like hell," he laughed, pulling away as they walked down to their locker room. "I think I'm gonna go back early, see you there."

Phillip nodded, stretching upwards. "Alright, see you there," he said, opening the door for Jeff and following him in. "That was pretty fun actually, minus that most of us still hurt like hell."

Jeff nodded, pulling off his gear, sure that a shower would loosen up some of his muscles. He was glad that his signings and fan meeting was done before the show. He pulled off his black and white shirt and sighed, that took a lot of the heat away from his body.

Phillip smiled, looking at Jeff's back, noticing the little finger print bruises on his hips. "Hey you ok man?" he asked, quickly taking his eyes off of his friends hips.

"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked, looking over at Phillip.

"You got some bruises."

Jeff started to laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure you got some too," he said, pulling his hair back with a ponytail holder that he had stored in his bag.

"Yeah," Phillip said, keeping his mind off what it could've been from. "Well I'm going to go get Mickie and Kofi and go out for a few drinks. You wanna come?"

Jeff shook his head. "Naw, I'll just go back to the hotel. You should get a shower first before running off."

Phillip smiled. "Yeah don't want to smell like dead fish or something," he said, pulling off his own ring gear. "I was serious about what I said on the plane, if you wanted someone to talk to. I'm here."

Jeff nodded, touched that Phillip was there for him when he needed someone. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I really do," he said, giving a small smile.

* * *

Matt pulled off his gear, unsure if he really liked the new tights. "I miss my pants," he said, looking down at his legs. He looked over at his locker room buddy. "You ever miss pants?"

Adam looked over at Matt with a little glare. "What kind of question is that? I've worn tights so long I can't tell the difference," he said, turning to the other man. "You talk to Jeff yet?"

Matt felt his heart sting. "I told him good luck. What's there to talk about? I hit him over the head with a chair at the Royal Rumble, and the tried to kill him several times after that. Why would I want to talk to him?"

Adam sighed, "Because he's your brother." He moved across the locker room, picking up his personals before heading out. "I gotta go meet Vicki. She wants to go out to this new restaurant around the corner. I'll see you later Matt."

Matt nodded, telling Adam goodbye. "Later." He sighed when he knew he was alone for the rest of the night. He wanted to go back to talk to Jeff more than anything. He wanted to smooth things over at least a little bit and show Jeff that he really was the same man.

He walked over to the mirror that was above the one sink in the room. He looked at his reflection. He was still the same man, same facial features, now contorted in a sad depressed look. He sighed, running over his face and through his hair. He pulled it back in a ponytail with the holder he had on his wrist. He thought about what he'd done to Jeff, taking away everything he'd worked for, the time he'd spent training. He knew that he'd taken more than he'd meant but deep down he wasn't sorry for most of it. He really did hate that Jeff was considered better than him. He hated that Jeff had the spot light, that he was the high flyer with all the moves. He sighed, frustration over coming him.

He looked down a bruise was already starting to form on his stomach. "He wasn't himself tonight either," he said, looking back up into his reflection. He knew that Jeff was angry and hurt but he was surprised that Jeff would go at him like that. He only went out to keep his team from losing but when Jeff had threw him out of the ring he'd seen red. He was going to get back up and fight only to have Jeff launching himself over the top rope, knowing that it would only hurt him more.

Matt pushed away from the sink, knowing that the soft moans were from pain when they collided and stayed on the floor. He didn't have the energy to fight back and he knew that Jeff was hurting too badly to even try.

He looked over his stuff, trying to think of his brother while he undressed and got into the shower. "Jeff," he murmured, resting his hands on the wall in front of him and let the water run down his back. He groaned, the hot water doing wonders to him. He tried to push the memory of the night before away, how good it felt to kiss down Jeff's back, to taste the sweet yet salty skin. He looked down at his feet, wondering what was wrong with him. He'd wanted to push Jeff away so much, keep them apart for the rest of their lives but when he actually wedged something between them he wasn't ready for it.

Matt had forgotten all the times that Jeff had been there for him, he'd forgotten about all their good times. He just knew that he wanted to be the cool one, the one everyone wanted to see. He wanted to put Jeff out of the spot light so he could shine for once, sure he'd been happy when they both were champions at the same time but he wasn't so willing to share the spot light.

He knew that in a sick way that he really liked what he'd done to Jeff. He liked the feeling of being inside his little brother, touching him in ways he'd never imagined. His hands moved down the wall so he stood under the hot spray. He hated himself for hurting Jeff the way he did, for confusing him and himself. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, trying to concentrate on lathering up some soap and washing his body. He washed his hair before turning off the tap and wrapping the towel he'd hung outside the door around his waist. He opened the curtain to be greeted with cold air.

He shivered as he dressed, mind still in a flurry of thoughts about Jeff and how he was going to make it up to him. He wanted to tell the younger Hardy how he felt, that he did it because he was jealous and to push him away and he did it because he wanted to keep Jeff away from him because his feelings of brotherly love had gone farther than he'd ever thought. "Dammit Jeff, you make my head hurt," he said, toweling his hair. He pulled on his street clothes, thinking that he should at least go tell Jeff that he would see him back at home the next day. He shook his head, thinking that he should just give the other man space to breathe. He decided that would be best and began to gather his things.

* * *

Jeff sighed, trying to hail a cab to get back to the hotel. He knew he should've rented a car even for the night. He finally gave up and started to walk back, knowing that it wasn't that far of a walk but he really didn't feel like it. He hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder and started his walk.

"Want a lift?" came a familiar voice.

Jeff turned, seeing John there with a sports car. He smiled, nodding. "Yeah, thanks," he said, opening the door and getting in, placing his bag by his feet. "I don't know if I would have made it back to the hotel to be honest."

"Well after that kind of leap frog I don't think many of us would be walking anywhere," John laughed, pulling back out into traffic. "You going back home tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I miss Shan." He laughed, thinking of how he sounded. "He's like my… like my other brother…" he murmured, the word 'brother' almost falling out of his mouth like it had been a lead weight.

"Matt still eatin at ya?" John asked, turning into the parking lot. He looked over at the younger Hardy and knew something wasn't right.

"It's nothing big, we used to fight like this as kids," Jeff recovered, looking up at the underground parking lot. "Not a big deal, we'll be back to normal soon."

John nodded, looking back over at the other man, noticing the red mark on his neck. "You have a hickey, I'm surprised the fans didn't see it," he pointed out, pulling into a spot.

Jeff's hand snapped up to his neck, sure that he'd covered it up. "Yeah, Beth got a little rough last night," he said, trying hard to cover it up with the neck of his shirt, voice shaky. "Forgot I had it." It was a lie. Jeff had known it was there and hoped that no one saw it. He opened the door to the car and got out, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks again for the ride John."

"Wait up and I'll walk with you, not like my room isn't down the hall from yours," John said, popping the trunk to get his own duffel bag, his done in cameo green.

Jeff nodded, waiting up for the other man. He started to walk as he heard the car alarm set. "So what's it like to act?" he asked, trying to stir up idle chitchat as they walked.

"Eh, it's kinda like wrestling. Just a lot of lines to learn, it's kinda fun. What's it like to make music and paint all the time? I couldn't draw a stick figure if I tried," John laughed, sliding his key card through to get in through the side entrance.

"Sounds like it. Hey I bet you draw a damn good stick figure, better than… uh… never mind," Jeff started, knowing that he was going to bring up Matt and how bad his artwork was.

John knew that it was hurting Jeff bad about Matt and what he'd done. "You wanna stay over and have a drink or something?" he asked, sure that he could get the other man to loosen up a little. He pressed the button for the elevator, waiting for the ding and it to open.

"I think I'll pass, thanks though. I got a flight in the morning so I shouldn't," Jeff said, stepping into the vacant elevator with John. He pressed the sixth floor and leaned against the far wall of the elevator.

"You ok?" John asked, looking back at Jeff.

"Yeah, elevators creep me out sometimes," he laughed, looking forward at the man in front of him. "I wonder if Phillip's having a good time."

"Should be." He moved closer to Jeff, taking his bag as well. "You look like you're about to fall over," he said, care laced in with concern in his voice.

"Feels like it a little," Jeff admitted, not bothering to argue with John about being able to carry his own bag. He led the way out of the elevator as it stopped, his room closer than John's. "Thanks for everything."

John shrugged. "Not a problem, just keep your chin up." He smiled, resting a hand on Jeff's shoulder for a moment. "Night."

"Night." Jeff opened his own door with his key card and threw his stuff in. He took in the clean room smell before going to his bed and flopping down. "Hate my life," he mumbled face in the pillow. He pulled up and looked at the other side of the room, he bunked with Phillip, knowing that the other man would more than likely be out, sure he didn't drink but he did go out to have a good time and be the designated driver.

He smiled, Phillip was like his best friend on the road, they traveled together a lot and it made him miss the days he traveled with Shannon. He thought back on the days he would bunk with Shannon and have joining rooms to Matt and Amy's. They would play pranks on the other throughout the night until they all fell asleep, mostly in the wrong room with the wrong person.

One time in particular stuck out to him. Matt had made squiggles and other random markings on Shannon's face with a purple sharpie marker while he'd put gummy worms in Amy's hair. They both almost pissed themselves laughing and sat up most of the night talking about how much they liked wrestling and that their lives would be perfect if they could go back to tagging together again.

Tears came to Jeff's eyes, the memory touching yet hurtful, it had only been a few years before. He missed his brother, the man he loved. He turned over to his back, hands behind his head, legs straight out. He thought of Matt. He loved him, of course it was his brother but he couldn't bring himself to understand what had made him go so far. He knew that no matter what happened he would give into Matt and if he wanted him he could have him anyway he wanted, all Matt needed to do was ask.

He looked over at the window, shades drawn to keep out the nightlife. He sighed, he really didn't want to think of Matt but after John brought up the hickey he couldn't keep him out of his mind. He wouldn't lie and say that it hadn't felt good. It had, Matt licking him and after he'd gotten a little used to it, the way Matt was hitting a spot inside him that made him shiver in pleasure. "Fuck," he whispered, turning to his side to face the full sized bed next to his, wishing Phillip would return soon to get his mind off of his older brother. He nodded off, only to hear the door slam shut what seemed like minutes later.

"You awake?" Phillip asked, tiptoeing into the room, his duffel making a loud thump in the ground as it slid off his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jeff said moments later, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just seeing if you were awake," Phillip said, flopping down on his own bed. "I'm really hungry, you wanna raid the vending machines?"

Jeff smiled. "You're like a giant kid, no wonder you and Kofi get along so well," he chuckled, sitting up from his bed. "Yeah, lets go."

Phillip jumped up, and led Jeff out into the hall. "Soda or candy?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Candy first," he said, walking next to the other man with a smile. He loved how childish the other man was sometimes. "I really want some skittles."

Phillip nodded, resting his arm over Jeff's shoulders, noticing the red mark on his neck. "You and Beth have fun last night?" he asked, fingering the red mark lightly.

Jeff flushed. "Yeah," he said, wishing that he could just cover it up so no one would see it. "You could say that I guess."

"You two have been together a long time," he said, taking the lead, and turning the corner to show three sets of vending machines, one for soda, the other two for chips and candy. "Jackpot!"

Jeff smiled, looking over the assorted candies. He put in his money and took his skittles, leaving Phillip to what he wanted. He leaned against the wall, holding the blue bag in his hand.

Phillip took his own candies and turned to Jeff. "What?" he asked, looking down at his three bags of M&Ms and two bags of pretzels.

Jeff shook his head, saying nothing. "Just funny," he said, chuckling. He pushed off the wall, the entry blocked by Phillip. "You gotta move so we can go back to the room."

"Right," he said, moving back, he'd forgotten how narrow the doorways had become to vending areas. "We should order some movies or something wait never mind you're getting up early."

"You're really hyper," Jeff noticed, ripping open his bag of skittles and popping some in his mouth. "These aren't that bad, not as good as the original though."

Phillip laughed, throwing an arm over the other man. "Nothing ever is," he announced, leading them back into the room, unaware of the pair of brown eyes that had watched them the entire time.

Matt sighed, watching as the door shut behind his brother and Phillip. He was going to try and tell Jeff what he needed but when he saw the two in the vending area he backed off, watching as Jeff got some skittles and Phillip pigged out. "I'll just talk to you at home," he whispered, turning away.

-------------------------

(A/N): So here is chapter 3 it is a little longer than the others and man… I was really debating on how this was supposed to go. I won't lie, this is harder than I thought. Lol. Anyway the plot is somewhat thickening and somewhat falling apart. Let me know what you think, not a lot of action and this is the first time I've actually used material from the show to write so don't be too cruel to it. Well another chapter? Title is Broken Down by Sevendust.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

* * *


	4. Broken Stars

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3**

NeroAnne I'm glad that you're liking it still so far! I don't know why either but I agree he looks smexy!! Thank you for all your imput too! I hope this chapter is to your liking! Who do you think is going to be drafted?

msnooky Thank you. I'm glad you like it and the plot.

For everyone that celebrates it Happy Easter!

_

* * *

_

_**Broken Stars**_

Jeff smiled as he threw his duffel bag down. He'd spent the last few days back at home, recovering. "Hey Kofi," he greeted, looking over at the other man. "Phillip with you?"

"Yeah, he's outside," Kofi said, pulling his thick hair band on. "He wanted to see you."

Jeff nodded, turning back around and opened the door. "Hey," he said, closing the door behind him. "What's up? You here to root Kofi on?"

Phillip nodded. "Yeah, and to see you," he said, scuffing his sneakers across the floor. "I'm sure that you'll have a match tonight, since Monday is the draft."

"Yeah, hopefully not with Matt though, I don't think I could handle going against him so soon, my ass is still killing me," Jeff said, leaning against the door.

"Well, uh… hey good luck," he said, holding out his hand for the other man. "Tell Kofi I'll be watching ok?"

Jeff nodded, taking Phillip's hand and shaking it. "Well I better get back in there," he said, going to turn. He stopped, Phillip still holding onto his hand. "What's up?

Phillip pulled Jeff in closer to him, chastely pressing their lips together. Gently he held the younger Hardy's neck, fingers lightly tracing over the tattoos.

Jeff tensed, automatically he thought of Matt and his rough kisses even though Phillip was gentle, keeping just their lips pressed together. He pulled away, flushed.

Matt's eyes were full of fire as he turned the corner to go back to his locker room. He'd been walking to talk to Jeff since he hadn't went home over the small break. He really felt no need to when they were only going to be 100 miles from where Wrestlemania took place. He slammed open the door to his shared locker room, causing the other man inside to jump. "I'm going to kill him Adam!" he muttered, wringing his hands. "I'm going to make it so he can't come back to wrestle, that leap frog was just the start to this. He's going to be in a lot more pain than that!"

Adam looked over at the other man. "Matt calm down. You're not the only one that's got a problem with someone here," he snapped, noticing that Matt was fuming more than what he'd done during WrestleMania week. "Matt?"

Matt cursed, punching the wall only to stalk out of the room and down to the ring. He was going to end his brother, keep everyone away from him. He would make it so he was the only one that could touch the plush lips with his own. He grabbed a microphone at the curtain and set out, almost shivering with anger.

Jeff pulled back, eyes averted. He turned back and hurried back into the locker room. "Kofi?" he asked, looking up to see the ebony man warming up slightly.

"What's up Jeff?" he asked walking over. "You look like Gail's top just flopped off and she stuck them in your face."

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured, looking back at the door. "Phil-Phillip said good luck tonight."

"Oh ok Thanks man," he said, brightening up. "You been listening?"

"To what?" Jeff asked, blush dying slightly.

"Matt's calling you out right now, talking about making it so you can't wrestle and that you're a disappointment. Yeah," Kofi said, turning up the portable television.

"That bastard. I'll be back." He hurried out, walking calmly out past the curtain to show his bare arms, something he normally didn't do. He strolled out with a calm demeanor, eyes set on his pissed off older brother. He shrugged, sure that he wasn't going to apologize to the likes of him for everything that they'd been through. He hurried into the ring, full intent to beat the hell out of Matt. He grabbed his hip, pelvis still hurt from Sunday.

Matt looked up at him after hurrying from the ring to the top of the rant, eyes shocked that Jeff was so willing to fight with him. He knew that his words would hurt, but he never thought that he would send his brother in a calm rage. He was surprised at everything, even Teddy's decision about a stretcher match, that was made because of his big mouth. "Fuck," he said, trying to get the other man to reconsider. He didn't want to really fight with Jeff tonight. Physically, he was still hurting from Wrestlemania and he knew that Jeff had to be too after almost a 60foot leapfrog. He could've gotten on his knees and pleaded for it but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He looked over at Jeff, his sign up then turned down. He focused on the other man, thinking only of Phillip and him kissing in the hall. He turned, going into the back, still furious. He walked back through the curtain and past Kofi, ignoring the hello.

"Adam!" he snapped, kicking open the door to their shared locker room. He was glad to have Adam to double up with. He looked over at the blond, noticing that he was just finishing getting ready. "I have a stretcher match now."

"Well you're the one who brought it up. Theodore wasn't just going to let that go that easily. He's GM again," Adam returned, turning around to brush imaginary dirt off his clean shirt. "Why are you so worried about it? You two have been fighting these kinds of matches since you started." He sighed, sitting on the bench, looking up at the flustered Hardy. "I have to get ready for my show with Cena, Sorry man."

Matt nodded, watching as one of his best friends left. "You've been useless since Amy left you," he muttered, going over to his bag and pulling out his ring gear. He really didn't want to do this tonight, not after the shock of Phillip kissing his little brother. "That's fine, I'll keep you to myself."

Jeff pulled on his wrestling gear, mind ablaze with what he should do. He thought Phillip was a nice guy but he'd never thought of him in _that_ way. The kiss was rather enjoyable though, the strong lips pressed softly against his. It wasn't rushed or painful. Jeff shook his head, trying to think of something else, the match coming to mind. He was actually looking forward to it, sure that he would get back at Matt for everything that he'd ever done to him. "I'll get you back Matt," he whispered, pulling up one armband.

A knock came at the door, grabbing Jeff's attention. "Yeah?"

Phillip opened the door, sheepishly looking at the ground. "Uh, hey," he mumbled, stepping into the room and leaning against the closed door. "About earlier…"

Jeff was silent, he didn't know what to say to the other man. He looked up into the dark eyes, noticing that Phillip was trying to find the words to say.

"I really like you Jeff," Phillip threw out, almost flinching at the result. He looked over at the still silent Hardy, sure that he was going to get shot down.

Jeff smiled lightly. "Phillip, that's nice but… I mean… shit," he fumbled, running a hand through his loose hair. "You're nice but… I have Beth… I mean if I didn't…"

Phillip nodded, a little saddened, knowing that it wouldn't have mattered if Jeff accepted him or not, he still had his girl friend at home. "Yeah… sorry. I guess that was a little forward of me," he chuckled, running his own hand through his hair.

"Listen Phillip, if I wasn't with Beth than ya know, maybe," Jeff said, almost wishing he hadn't. His mouth was moving much faster than his brain.

Phillip smiled slightly. "Yeah. Well I better go see how Kofi is, I heard Paul was really hard on him," he said, moving back to open the door. "If you ever want to experiment, I guess, you know where I am."

Jeff nodded, standing and walking Phillip out. He smiled, ruffling the onyx locks. "Yeah, you sleep in the same room as me most of the time," he stated, holding the door open. "You kiss nice though." Damn his mouth.

"Thank you." He leaned in to press another one on Jeff's cheek, lightly connecting their skin. "See you later."

"See ya." Jeff shut the door, sure that Kofi was with the medical team. He looked down at the rest of his body, unsure of what he would do to pass the time. He stretched slightly before walking around the room. His brother wasn't the one on his mind anymore, Phillip was. He'd meant what he'd said about Beth, if she weren't his girlfriend the possibilities would be endless. He would have actually tried it but he loved her.

Matt jumped up and down, trying to get pumped up for his match. He knew that if he wasn't ready he wouldn't get anywhere, not with Jeff and his insane moves that caught everyone, even himself, off guard. He waited, listening to the television outside that was playing through the matches, Paul beating Kofi, Santino getting stomped, Gail beating Michelle, and even the talk between Adam and John. He'd listened to that and thought too that Adam had lost his mind, completely going insane over the title. He smiled, knowing that he was next to go out, his eyes set on Jeff and putting him in as much pain as he could.

The hall was silent as Matt made his way to the curtain. He was ready for anything. His music came on and he walked out, eyes on his brother, then on the stretchers and how almost demonic they looked. He looked back up at Jeff, touching the cool metal of one of them before getting into the ring.

Jeff was worried, he didn't know why Matt was giving him a crazed look. He sighed, getting ready for anything, letting the bell ring and start their match. He ducked his brother's first punch, almost instantly going after him, beating him to try and win.

Matt felt every painful blow, sitting at the bottom buckle, after Jeff let up on him. He watched as Jeff almost took his head off, thankful that he'd rolled out of the ring.

Jeff wasn't wasting time with Matt, he followed him, throwing more out at the other man. "What was that about a disappointment?" he asked, throwing his brother on the stretcher after a suplex.

Matt flew up. "You make me sick," he snapped, taking his turn to beat the hell out of his brother.

Jeff didn't fight back as hard, knowing that if he did his injuries would only hurt more and cause him to be out. He countered Matt's move, making Matt face plant into the floor. "I should be telling you that," he said back, getting up.

Matt crawled to his feet, knowing something had snapped inside Jeff. He was caught in the hold for a twist of fate before he countered and used the side effect on him. He was going to dismember Jeff if he fought back. He pulled him onto the stretcher and started up the ramp. "No one can save you, Jeff," he sneered, looking down at his younger brother. He could see the pain in the emerald eyes, the hurt in his body. He pushed harder, thinking he could end it quickly.

Jeff kicked at Matt. "I don't need someone to save me," he snapped, kicking over and over at his brother before almost falling to the ground from the stretcher. He smiled, picking up the stretcher and taking it back to the top. "Eat this." He jumped onto it, letting it roll at his brother.

Matt could have pissed himself if he wasn't in front of the crowd. He watched in horror as Jeff 'surfed' to him, flying straight into his arms and sending them both to the ground. "Shit…"

Jeff pulled Matt back into the ring, knowing that if he could just wear the other man down he would be ok. He hit at him, hoping that it would hurt him just as much as it was hurting him.

Matt smiled, countering, letting the effects from the high-risk moves Jeff did set in on his body. He thought he had the upper hand, only to have Jeff start once again on him. He knew Jeff had a lot of stamina but he couldn't believe what Jeff was pushing his body to do. He finally couldn't help but try a submission move. He knew it had been the closest he'd been to Jeff and in a sick way he liked it. He could smell the rough scent of sweat and the biting edge of the cologne Jeff wore.

Jeff struggled, loosing his breath and letting his vision blur. He didn't want to go down like that, not after everything that was going on. He felt his body fall and Matt let him go only to be moved to the stretcher. He growled he wasn't going out like that. He punched at him, sure that he could out of it at least for a while. He grabbed the barricade, ignoring the fans hands touching his arms and the loud cries of keep going and hang on. He was yanked off only to kick his brother and catch his legs on the stretcher. Pain shot up from his shins and he yelped. He got up despite the pain and threw Matt into the steel steps.

Matt felt the arms on him, sending him onto the stretcher. He fought back, sure that he wasn't going to let Jeff win. He slipped off only to keep going at Jeff and pulling him on.

"Get back on the fucking stretcher," Jeff muttered, punching at Matt with full force, trying to force him back on.

"Not before you," Matt sneered back. "I'm sure if Phillip asked, you'd do it."

Jeff was shocked, almost so much that he hadn't noticed Matt punching him in the head. He tumbled down the ramp, leaving him on his back.

Matt felt rage boil in him, seeing Phillip in the back of his mind once again kissing Jeff so tenderly. He hated it. He pushed the gurney at Jeff as hard as he could, chasing after it.

Jeff sat up quickly, knowing that if Matt had hit him he would've had more to worry about than not wrestling. "Fucker, you could've killed me," he mumbled, lying there for a few more moments.

"That's the point," Matt said, picking Jeff up, and throwing him back into the ring, going after the metal stretcher with the red pad. He pulled it close, only to go under the ring and get his favorite weapon to use against Jeff, a steel chair. He jumped up onto the mat, ready to go after Jeff, only to feel the metal fly from his hands as he went down.

Jeff growled, pulling Matt up by his hair. He punched until the other man fell, back to the chair on the stretcher. He watched Matt fall off the edge and try to get back up while he was climbing to the top rope. As soon as Matt was in position he jumped, landing rear first on the opposite end of the stretcher, chin checking Matt. He smiled, his plan perfectly executed at using the stretcher like a sea saw. He hurt. Pain coursed through him as he stood, putting Matt on the rolling stretcher. He tried to roll him only to find that he' hung on to the ring.

Matt tensed, his direction changed from the ramp to the stairs. He fell hard against them, his head ringing with pain. He was pulled up and face first he was pounded into the stairs again. He laid on the stretcher, almost enjoying the short rest. He looked up, Jeff screaming and getting up the ropes. He tried to sit up only to roll out of the way just in time. He looked up, Jeff's face contorted in pain. "Jeff," he whispered, knowing that it had to have hurt with such a perfectly done Swanton on nothing.

Jeff laid there, pain shooting through him. He couldn't do it, not in this agony. He didn't want to lose but he couldn't handle the pain any longer. He laid there waiting for it to end.

Matt had trouble standing, keeping his hands on the elastic of the ring curtain as he stood, eyes on Jeff. He pushed hard, only stopping to keep Jeff on the stretcher. He would punch and punch until he was flat once again just to go back to wheeling the younger Hardy up again. He was tired of the younger man fighting and retreated to get the steel chair.

Jeff looked up, the chair in his face as another wave of Matt induced pain wracked him. He fell back, knowing that he couldn't fight back anymore. It was too much.

Matt pathetically looked down at his brother, arm raised in triumph. He smiled, pain hurting his own wounds he'd gotten that Sunday before. He looked down at Jeff gasping for breath, pained tears entering the beautiful eyes. "I'm sure Phillip will make you feel better later," he said, resting a foot on the edge of the stretcher before pushing it just enough to send it downwards to the ring.

Jeff felt the impact as he ran right into the ring. He could feel the pain overcoming him, making him want to cry. He tried to sit up, the only one there to help being a ref and Kofi, who'd run out from the back.

"C'mon man, lets get you back in the back," Kofi said, throwing on of Jeff's arms over his shoulders. He led him up the ramp, the people cheering for them the entire way.

Jeff smiled, he'd done his best and even though he lost, the fans still wanted more of him, not Matt. He saw Matt down the hall, and he pulled away from Kofi. "I'll meet you at the medic in a minute," he mumbled, limping over to his brother. He called for him, only to rest his hands on the strong shoulders. He moved forward, pressing his lips close to Matt's ear. "You can't keep me down for long Matt."

Matt shook with hate. "No but I can go after your pretty boy Phillip after I keep you out of wrestling!" he snapped back, voice deep and soft. "Then you'll really be an extreme disappointment."

Jeff smirked. He didn't know why Matt was bringing up Phillip but he wasn't going to ask. "I think you already have that position," he retorted, only feeling air behind him as Matt shoved him into an empty locker room. "Gonna rape me again? I bet you would enjoy that."

"Not as much as you'd enjoy it with Phillip," Matt snapped, holding the tired wrists above Jeff's head. "You're mine, you hear me?" He moved in closer, biting hard on Jeff's shoulder. "I'll mark every inch of you if I have to."

Jeff sighed, he hated that Matt knew everything about him. He gasped in pleasure at the bite. He didn't want to admit it but it felt good and he really liked being bitten. "Yours huh?" he asked, a hand coming into contact with the silky black locks. "What happened to keeping me out of wrestling and what you said the other night?"

Matt growled. "Shut up," he yelled, pushing his lips to Jeff's, finding little resistance. "Not fighting me again?"

Jeff shook his head. "Why should I? You'll get what you want anyway," he whimpered, sliding to the ground, head pounding. He was dizzy with pain and he couldn't focus. "Matty…" He whimpered again, a hand coming to his head.

"Jeff?" Matt asked, squatting down to take a look at the other man. "Jeff!" He pulled him up and hurried out into the hallway, searching for where they had the medic at for the evening. "Hold on Jeff. I'll get you to the medic." He hurried down the hall, seeing Kofi standing there, unsure of what to do without the man he was escorting. "Kofi help me!"

-----------------  
(A/N): THE PLOT THICKENS!!! So I really wanted to use CM Punk for something other than a friend so yeah. That and I think that they would be a hot couple if I didn't like Matt and Jeff so much. So this is what happened tonight on Smackdown (my first Friday night off since I started my job and that's been almost a year) and this is what came to my sick little mind. I hope you like it, hopefully a little fluff in the next one. I can't wait for Monday night to see who goes where, Come back to RAW Jeffy!! PLEASE!!! Lol. Title is Broken Stars by Silverstien.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

* * *


	5. Beautifully Broken

**Disclaimer: See chapter 4**

Pheonix-Syren Thank you. I'm glad you really like it. I'm glad that you liked it so much and thank you for all the stars!

browngirlwrites I'm glad that you liked the chapter, I like Jeff and Punk too so this next chapter will make you happy too! LOL I like the idea but it just can't work that way right now... TT_TT. Thank ou for your nice words. Hope you like what's coming up.

Renna33 I know that he' being a flip flop at the moment and that's kinda my fault. I want to keep with the shows at least for a little longer before I trail away from them. (It's kinda like a life raft. lol) I'm glad you like it so far though.

NeroAnne Thank you so much. I must agree that Hardycest must come first and don't worry there will be enough Jeff marking later on. hee hee. Thank you, you are too sweet.  
My draft picks were:  
Jeff to RAW  
Miz or Morrison to RAW (because I hate them... lol)  
Triple H back to RAW (like you said obvious)  
Kofi and John to Smackdown  
Evan to RAW (just because I liked him)  
Kane to ECW  
Matt back to ECW  
Beth to Smackdown  
Edge to RAW (Vicki... 'nough said...lol)  
and finally Rey back to Smackdown (he's always been a Smackdown wrestler. It feels odd having him on RAW, ya know?)

* * *

_**Beautifully Broken**_

Matt was pacing in the waiting room. His mind was in every direction. He knew that Jeff had a concussion and that for the next hour the doctors had requested that he had no visitors, not even family. He looked up at the clock, sure that more than two minutes had passed since the last time he'd looked at it. "Jeff…" he whimpered, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. He looked over his hands, noticing the man that had accompanied him to the hospital was pacing back and forth, talking calmly and softly on his cell.

He looked up at the ceiling, thoughts only on his brother. He was so angry with Jeff for what he'd seen that he hadn't thought of how much pain Jeff was in and how much more he was inflicting on him. He sighed, Kofi coming back to sit next to him.

"John is on his way over so is Phil," Kofi said softly, leaning back in the chair. He could see the older Hardy flinch before tensing up. He was silent, unsure of what was making the other man angry.

Matt nodded after a moment, checking the clock on the wall again. He had to wait at least another forty-five minutes. He blew out a disgruntled breath. "Damn," he mumbled, standing to pace again, looking around for a nurse. He sighed, not a single one in sight. He walked over to the nurses' station and waited, hoping one would come before the other two showed up.

A few minutes later the large glass doors opened showing John and Phillip in the doorway.

Matt growled, looking Phillip up and down, sure that he was going to end up ripping his head off before their meeting was over. He turned back to the station, noticing a small blond hurrying her way back to help him.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked, heels clicking against the tile floor. She gave a tired smile, looking up into his dark stormy eyes.

"Can I see my brother?" he asked, keeping his back turned to the two he knew were starting at him. "It's been almost half an hour."

"What's his name?" she asked, sitting at one of the desks to check into his records and that the doctors had set for instruction.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy," Matt said, lovingly thinking of the name, how wonderful it tasted on his tongue. He looked down at the nurse, almost sure that she would let him in to at least check on him.

"I'm sorry it says that he can't have visitors for at least another twenty minutes," she said, eyes softly locking with Matt's. "I'll talk to you first as soon as he's allowed to have visitors, all right?" He voice was soft, soothing like a mother to a new babe.

Matt nodded, turning to see Kofi and Phillip off to one side talking while John was sitting with his legs crossed in the chair next to the one he'd been sitting in. "Shit…" he muttered, walking back over, knowing that there was only a few chairs in the waiting room.

Kofi rested his hands on Phillip's shoulders. "I took him to the medic after the show. He wanted to talk to Matt so I let him, they went into a room and when they came out Matt was carrying Jeff, almost screaming for my help. I don't think that he would have wanted my help if he'd done something wrong," he said, voice soft and calm.

Phillip glared over at Matt, knowing that it had to be something he did after the show. "He's hurt him in the past, I know he'll do it again!" he roughly whispered, going over to stand next to John. "How's he doing?" He looked at Matt, eyes narrowed slightly.

Matt sneered back. "I don't know, they won't let anyone see him," he said, voice edgy. He held the dark gaze. He wasn't going to let Phillip near Jeff. He stood, sizing Phillip up as he went back to pacing the room.

"The doctors haven't told you anything?" John asked, looking up at Matt more than a little surprised that he was there.

"No," Matt spat, looking back at the clock, his patients was wearing thin and wasn't in the mood for a game of twenty questions.

"I thought you hated him," John muttered, looking over at the other man. He saw the shudder in his step before he stopped and turned.

"He's my brother, it doesn't matter if I hate him or not. I'm going to be here for him," he snapped, looking at the champ. His eyes were full of fire, looking over to Phillip and then Kofi before staring at the clock. He was sure if he stared hard enough it would turn faster and speed the last few minutes up.

Phillip looked Matt up and down. Taking a chance to go over to the nurses' desk. "Miss is Jeff Hardy allowed to have visitors?" he asked, voice sweet.

She looked up, her cheeks red. "Uh… the doctors have advised that he waits at least an hour before he can see anyone. That gentleman over there wanted to see him first," she said, eyes roaming over the extremely gorgeous man in front of her. "He'll be allowed to see one person at a time as soon as he can have visitors. I'm sorry."

Phillip nodded, turning back to the small group they had made. "If you wouldn't have been so rough he wouldn't be here," he said, aiming his words at Matt.

Matt's temper started to boil. "If he wasn't a disgrace I wouldn't have done it," he snapped back, sure that he was going to let it slip that he'd seen them kissing. His eyes were on fire as he got up close to Phillip, their eyes locked and fists ready for a confrontation.

"If you weren't so jealous."

Matt growled, letting his fist loose to punch Phillip. He wasn't going to let some punk tell him that he was just jealous over his brother. He wanted to get closer to the other man, only having John holding him back. "Let me go so I can do it again!" he snapped, the woman behind the desk calling for security.

"He doesn't want to even see you!" Phillip snapped back, holding the right side of his jaw. "You made his life a living hell, why would he want to see you?"

Matt growled, turning and leaving the waiting room, sure that he would launch at the other man if he didn't. "I'm sorry Jeff," he whispered, exiting through the doors and out into the cool night air.

Phillip was left standing there, Kofi holding his arm. "I'm not going after him. I have Jeff to worry about," he said, looking at the wall clock. "Miss is it alright that I see him now?"

The woman nodded, showing him to the door of his friend's room. "Just don't exhaust him and don't be too long," she advised, opening the door and leaving.

Phillip eased into the room. "Jeff?" he whispered, the humming of machines around him. He sighed, looking at the prone form of his friend. "Jeff?"

"I'm awake." Jeff's voice was raspy and broken. "How's it going Phillip?" he asked, turning his head to see the other man coming in from his right.

"You look terrible," he said, coming to sit next to the bed. "Kofi and John are here. They were worried about you to."

Jeff nodded, looking back towards the ceiling. "Was Matt here?" he asked, mouth going dry. He wanted to know if his brother was there to look after him like he used to. He wanted to hear that he was outside the room, wanting more than anything to know if he was all right.

Phillip shook his head. "Kofi called me, said that he didn't even see if you made it here ok," he said, reaching out to touch the soft hand.

Jeff nodded. He should have known that Matt didn't care and all those words were lies. He was silent, licking his lips for just a moment before closing his eyes. He didn't want Phillip to see his tears. He had wanted to believe that Matt would come back to him and be his brother like he had said but he knew that it wasn't true, that Matt would never be his brother again. "How's Kofi?" he asked, opening his eyes once he was sure that the tears would be locked behind his eyes.

"He's ok. He's outside if you want to see him," Phillip said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder and looking back towards the door momentarily.

"I'm ok. I think I'll just rest for a little while, doc said that I'd be good to go in the morning, just wanted to keep an eye on me for the night," Jeff said, looking over at his friend. "Tell the guys I'll see them Monday?"

Phillip nodded, brushing his thumb over Jeff's knuckles lightly. "Don't worry, we'll all be ready for you, maybe you'll even get drafted to RAW and then you and Matt won't have to fight, ya know?" he asked, a smiled dancing on his lips at how nice it would be to have Jeff on his show without Matt to worry about.

"He'd follow me just like he did with ECW. He asked to be switched just so he could torture me," Jeff sighed, grasping Phillip's hand lightly. "Doesn't matter, don't want to talk about Matt." He smiled slightly, trying to force the older Hardy from his mind. He didn't want to think of how Matt had hurt him again. He had said he would change and be his brother, be his heart, his blood, his soul, but Jeff knew that it wouldn't matter, Matt would never be his brother again, not with the rivalry that was in his eyes.

"I'll be here when the release you tomorrow," Phillip promised, smiling at the other man. "I promise."

Jeff smiled. "Thanks. I'll just rest until then, or as much as they'll let me." He chuckled, watching as Phillip stood and slowly pulled his hand back.

"I'll be here."

Jeff nodded, heart beating fast. "I know," he said, resting his hands in his lap. "I'll be waiting for you."

Phillip leaned in, pressing a kiss to Jeff's lips. He pulled away a moment later, the other man's lips moving slightly with his own. "Sorry," he apologized, stepping back.

"Don't be," Jeff said, lips tingling. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Phillip nodded. "Yeah." He smiled back, stepping to walk out of the room. "Tomorrow." He looked back, eyes running over the other man before shutting the door completely behind him.

Jeff heard the click and let the tears flow. His monitors started to rise in beeps as he let the pure emotion go and spill down his cheeks. "You lied to me Matty," he whispered, pulling his knees to his chest, holding his left arm out straight so his IV didn't hurt. He tucked his head in the crevice and cried silently.

He pulled up minutes later, wiping the tears away impatiently. He cursed himself mentally for thinking that what Matt had said had any meaning other than to smooth out what had happened. He wanted to believe Matt, let him show him that it was different, that he wanted to be the brother he used to be. He wanted to believe that Matt would go back to being his best friend that he would spend endless hours with when he should be doing something around the house or working out.

A disgruntled sigh fell from Jeff's lips. He stared out into the night sky, thankful that this hospital had been closer to the edge of town. He could see a small patch of land that didn't have anything, no lights, no people, just land. He thought it was beautiful. He gave a weak smile, wishing he could share the sight with his brother at that moment. He would have let Matt in to see him and he would have asked for him first had the nurses asked.

Jeff wanted Matt in his life. He wanted the man he'd looked up to for years to be there for him so he could return it. He wanted to be the one Matt ran to for help again. He sighed again, looking down at his body under the white sheets. He tried to push the memories that he had of Matt out of his head, the smiles and laughter, the hard times, losing their mom.

He was there the day Matt had lost his match against Adam for Amy. He remembered every second that he was there, pounding on Matt's door to be let in so he could at least see how he was. He remembered finding Matt sprawled out in the middle of his bathroom floor in nothing but his boxers with empty liquor bottles all over the house. He had picked him up, trying not to vomit at how Matt reeked of vodka and scotch, and taken him to his bed. He sat there trying to get Matt to wake up and get him to drink some water only to be pushed away and told to leave.

Jeff shivered. "I was there for you. I had to take you to the hospital two days later for alcohol poisoning…" he whispered, looking down at his hands. He thought about all of the other times he'd been there for Matt, when Amy had told him that her baby wasn't his, another trip to the hospital this time for taking too many sleeping pills that Matt had said was an accident. When he'd been out because of Glenn. That was a nasty time, getting bossed around because Matt wasn't supposed to move around too much.

"Matt…" he whimpered, looking over at the phone, sure that he could make a call from the hospital phone if he wanted. He swallowed, biting his lower lip as he picked up the phone and waited for a dial tone. He went to push the numbers for Matt's cell but before he got the second number in a message started playing through the earpiece.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience but these phones are shut off at exactly ten o'clock so that you can get as much rest as possible. They will be fully operational at six am. Thank you and have a nice night."

Jeff gave off an irritated groan, putting it back on the receiver. He looked around, sure that someone had brought him his duffel bag or at least his cell phone. He got out of the bed, sure that it would be ok if he tried to check the cabinet beside his bed. He opened the doors to find nothing. He was getting frustrated. "Dammit!" he snapped quietly.

He got back in the bed, unsure of what he would've said to Matt anyway. "What was I gonna say? Hey Matt I'm at the hospital, you wanna come see me and hang out?" he asked no one in an annoying high pitched voice. He pulled his knees back to his chest, glad that his bed was reclined upwards. He looked back at the window, imagining what Matt was doing. Perhaps he was at the hotel, sitting on his bed thinking about him? Jeff shook his head that was stupid. If anything Matt would be there with some lady of the evening or sleeping like a log.

His heart was beating but he felt dead. He was in this career for himself but the best part was that he could share it with someone, he could look over his shoulder and see Matt behind him every step of the way and he could push Matt to do the same. Breathing lightly, Jeff closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.

Matt was still in the parking lot sitting in his rented car. He had watched Phil, Kofi, and John leave over an hour before. He wanted to go back in, unsure of how they were going to react to him. "Jeff…" he whimpered, thinking of the other man. He was sure that Jeff was thinking that he didn't care anymore. He sighed, hands on the wheel. He rested his head on the back of his hands before looking towards the hospital, just noticing the patch of land on the other side. He turned the car on and drove over to the other side of the parking lot. He smiled, the lot empty and dark. It reminded him of Jeff, how beautiful the scenery was.

"I wonder what you're doing," he whispered, leaning back in the seat. He turned the car off as he stared out into the empty space. His mind could see Phillip in there with Jeff, talking like they used to. He couldn't handle it, he opened the door and calmly walked back into the hospital, sure to smile sheepishly at the nurse.

He went up to her, hands on the desk. "I'm sorry about earlier, that was very rude of me," he said, hoping that it would smooth the scuttle over at least a little. "Is Jeff still allowed to see people?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. We made an exception because he came so late but I can't let you in now. I'm really sorry," she said, resting her hand on his lightly. "If you come back early in the morning and he's up to it you can see him then. The doctors are saying that they may let him go home as early as noon." She smiled, hoping to brighten Matt's stormy mood at least a little. "I'm very sorry."

Matt faked a smile. "Yeah… it's ok, no worries…" he whispered, struggling to get the air in his lungs to come forward to work his vocal cords. He looked back at the many rooms. "I'll be back in the morning then."

"Good night Mr. Hardy."

"Yeah, you too." Matt walked out, looking over at the lot. He walked over to it, basking in the darkness. "Jeff, look what you do to me…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

The gentle breeze fell over Matt, enveloping him in its secure arms. It caused his pulled back hair to tickle his face.

A hand moved through Matt's hair, pulling the ponytail out before redoing it. He sighed, opening his eyes. He sat down, back against the edge of the hospital as he looked into the nothingness. "I'm so confused. Do you want me? Do you want me to leave you alone? Do you hate me? Do you love me? Do you like Phillip? Was that kiss I saw just to piss me off?" he asked out loud, sure that the wind could tell him the answers. He reached into this pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled through his numbers until it landed on Jeff's. He hit 'call' and waited, the annoying sound of ringing in his ear.

"Hey Charismatic Enigma Jeff here. I'm probably busy or just don't want to talk to you so leave me a message and I might call you back if it's interesting," Jeff's cheerful voice came, making Matt tense.

Matt heard it and waited, almost sure that he would say something when it beeped but just before he hung up, knowing that Jeff would just delete it. He pulled on knee up to his chest, resting his arm on it. He looked up, the sky starless. "I'm such a fuck up," he whispered, closing his eyes again, trying to think of anything but the fact that Jeff was inside where he couldn't be. "I love you, Jeff."

----------------------

(A/N): Well that was chapter five. It's not as fluffy as I wanted it to be but hey it all worked out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, six will be up soon hopefully! I wonder who's going to get drafted… *Walks off wondering what's going to happen*

Jack: Hey! Your a/n isn't done yet!

Jake: Leave her alone Jack. Anyway song title is Beautifully Broken by Ashlee Simpson… no wisecracks Jack…

Jack: Fruit…

Me: oh yeah… never mind Jack and Jake got it… Sorry my muses argue a lot.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

* * *


	6. Lost, Broken, and Confused

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 5**_

Renna33 yeah but it will get better. I hope this is soon enough.

browngirlwrites Yes, yes he did. Yep lots of love! (a little bad and good)

NeroAnne Yes he lied.. Bad Phil. I'm glad because there is a lot of it in this chapter. Hopefully soon Matt will finish coming around.

Pheonix-Syren I would tell you know but it will all be explained in later chapters. I hope you like this chappie!

LeahMaria I'm glad you like it so much! I know! I was watching and as soon as they came out I couldn't stop thinking about how perfectly it played into my fic. (It was almost scary!)

_

* * *

_

_**Lost Broken and Confused**_

The phone rang insistently, causing Matt to groan and reach for his cell phone. He grumbled, looking that it was just Adam. "Whad'ya want?" he mumbled, throwing the covers over his head. "What-time is it?"

"Matt it's almost noon, doesn't Jeff get out today?" the other man asked, voice tired and slightly aggravated with Matt's mumbled, sleepy voice.

"Shit!" Matt jumped up, throwing the hotel covers off. He ran around the room, pulling on clothes, trying hard to keep the phone next to his ear. "Thanks Adam gotta go!" he said, leaving little time for Adam to leave the same pleasantries. He thought of Jeff and how he hoped to get there quicker than Phillip or any other could. He wanted to at least talk to the other man, ask him about the few days before. He hurried down to his car, throwing it into gear before pulling out and speeding to the hospital.

Jeff had been waiting, the IV out, his regular clothes on, even his hair pulled back neatly. He smiled, the clock just striking noon. He stood, stretching upwards just as the door opened to show a nurse. "Hey," he greeted, upbeat and ready to leave. "Can I go yet?"

The nurse smiled, shaking her head. "We have to keep you just for a bit longer, just until we get you to sign the release papers and for your ride to get here," she said, chuckling at Jeff's over zealous behavior. "Don't be so antsy love."

Jeff smiled, he loved to torment his nurse, at least this one with her British accent. "You know I should take you out since you took such good care of me."

The nurse blushed, smiling as she told him to sit so she could take his vitals just one last time. "That would be wonderful but I don't think my daughter would really like that." She giggled, looking at the man's confused face. "I'll keep a look out for some of your friends Mr. Hardy."

Jeff nodded, the nurse leaving him alone to his thoughts. He stood again, walking over to the window to look out into the scenery. He frowned, the night before rolling in his head. He hated that he'd believed that Matt would change and be there for him. He sighed, thinking of going home and spending the time alone, He was thinking about calling Beth and telling her that he was going to stay at his dads just for some time alone. He didn't want to see her, not after everything that was going on and with the Draft the following Monday in Atlanta. He sighed, he might as well just drive there, take a car or something and see the sights.

"Good morning Rainbow Bright," John said, catching Jeff's attention. He chuckled, Jeff's face priceless with shock. "You feeling better?"

Jeff nodded, seeing Phillip come in behind him. "Hey guys," he said, leaning against the window, crossing his arms. He gave a smile, noticing that Phillip had his lip ring in. "Can I go home?"

"After you sign these you are free to go," the nurse said, trying to make her way past John and Phillip. "Goodness you boys are big."

Jeff chuckled, signing away at the papers that she handed him. "Freedom!" he said, handing the papers back and smiling at her. He looked back up, noticing Phillip's eyes were right on him. "Well, lets go. I'm ready to get out of here."

Phillip nodded, turning and following the nurse out. "C'mon I got a car outside," he said, motioning towards the door.

John and Jeff followed, Jeff jumping in the back while John took the front seat.

"So you going home?" John asked, turning to look back at the other man as they sped off into traffic. He noticed the other man look around, trying to find something interesting to set his sights on.

"Not really. I'll probably just get a car and go to Atlanta. What's the point of going home for less than a day," Jeff asked, leaning back in his seat, pulling idly at his seatbelt to see if it was tight enough.

John nodded. "That works. Phil here is doing the same, I gotta catch a flight though, which reminds me, we gotta hurry or I'm gonna miss it," he said, checking his watch. "You guys gonna be ok?"

Phillip laughed. "What am I gonna do John?" he asked, looking over for a moment. He looked back at the other man, smiling at the slight blush that had painted itself on his cheeks. "Besides, we'll all be there anyway."

John nodded, pointing at the way Phillip needed to turn to get him to the airport.

Jeff set his eyes on the blue sky, he picked out animals and other shapes in the clouds before he realized that John was getting out of the car and getting in the trunk for his things. "Have a good flight," he said, getting out of the car to hug the other man quickly. "I'll see you Monday night."

John nodded, ruffling the multi-colored locks. "You stay out of trouble Rainbow Bright," he said, putting on a baseball cap before waving at Phillip, who was on the other side of the car, leaning on the roof.

"You do the same man," Phillip said, walking over to hug him too. "We'll see what happens during the draft."

John nodded, looking over at the airport. "Well better go, see you guys Monday."

Phillip and Jeff waved back, both getting back into the car and turning back into the traffic to get back to their hotel.

"You just want to ride together?" Phillip asked, looking over at Jeff's prone form leaning on the edge of the window. "I mean to the show?"

Jeff felt his cheeks get slightly hot. It would save him from having to go home to see Beth or his dad. "Uh… sure," he said, looking over at Phillip, watching as the other man drove with one hand, the other flipping through stations to get off the hip-hop John had set it to.

"Don't know about you I don't like rap," Phillip said, laughing slightly.

Jeff nodded, he wasn't a big fan either. "I know the feeling," he replied, stopping Phillip's hand from moving. "I like this song."

Phillip shrugged, smiling at the other man. "You need anything other than your duffle bag and clothes from the hotel?" he asked, resting his hand on the middle console.

Jeff shook his head. "That's all I have," he said, singing along with the song. He smiled. He missed writing his music. He didn't have much time while he was on the road like he was.

"You have a great voice."

Jeff blushed slightly. "Thank you. I'm in a band, me and Shan," he said, jumping into a deep conversation about how good he thought they were.

Matt jumped out of the car, his watch said it was almost one. "Dammit," he sighed, running in and stopping at the desk. "Is Jeff Hardy still here?" he asked the nurse in charge, glad it was a different than from the night before.

She looked down at the computer. "I'm sorry, he was released about half an hour ago. Two friends came and got him," she said, looking back up at Matt's frustrated face.

"Thanks," he said, hurrying back out, hoping that he would catch them back at the hotel. He raced back, head focused on at least telling his brother that he wanted to see him the night before and see if he was all right.

Jeff sighed, opening his door, and getting out into the afternoon air. "Feels so nice outside," he said, stretching again. He followed Phillip in, taking the elevator up to his floor. "I'll meet you back over here, okay?"

Phillip nodded, taking his leave down to the other end, this time getting a single room.

Jeff hurried to get his things together, wishing that he could've done it the night before. He sighed, thinking of Matt again. He sat on the bed, touching his necklace that he always wore. He weakly smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "Oh, Matt," he whimpered, "you're probably back at home already enjoying the free time." He picked up his packed bags, heart heavy. "I'll see you on Monday…" He made his way back to the elevator, Phillip already there, his own duffle bag and luggage in hand. "Ready?"

Phillip nodded. "Lets go," he replied, pushing the down button for the elevator. He didn't want to seem over zealous about the trip but he was glad that he wouldn't have to make it alone.

Jeff followed, coming up to the car and allowing Phillip to put their bags in the trunk. He smiled, looking up again, hoping that the drive would clear his mind of Matt.

Phillip smiled, getting in and turning the car on. "You getting in?" he asked, looking through the open window at Jeff's figure. He smiled at the other man's embarrassed yes. He waited for Jeff to put his seat belt on before he got on the road.

"You ever forgive your brother?" Jeff asked, almost half an hour later, breaking their silence. He looked over at the other man, noticing Phillip played with his lip ring subconsciously.

"Yeah, I mean he's my brother," Phillip said, looking over at Jeff for a moment. "Why you ask?"

"Just wondering," Jeff replied, scooting down in his seat, ready for the long drive. He looked back out the window, hoping to find something that caught his eye.

"You thinking about Matt?"

Jeff stiffened. "Yeah," he finally admitted sighing. "I mean I still love him. Like you said he's my brother but… I don't know if I can forgive him this time. I can't even look at him without getting mad."

Phillip nodded, not interrupting Jeff as he went on.

"He acts like he can't stand me most days and then others he acts like he wants to be there and root me on. He makes my head hurt," he explained, thinking of the night of WrestleMania. All that pain he caused then Matt actually apologizing and telling him he wanted to be there for him. "It's like a sick after school special. Dad's freaking out about it and Beth and I haven't actually talked in almost a month. I just don't know anymore."

Phillip looked over, feeling bad for Jeff. He knew that the whole thing had hurt the younger Hardy but he didn't think that it had effect him so badly.

"Ya know I moved in with him after my house burned down and then after the Rumble I moved in with Beth for a while. That went smooth for about a month before we started arguing and I moved back in with my dad."

"Seems like you just need a rest," Phillip finally said, moving his hand over to rest on Jeff's. "Maybe the Draft Monday will help a little bit, maybe we can get you moved over to RAW or something."

"Doubt it," he mumbled. "I don't have that much luck." He laughed coldly, looking down at his hand entwined with Phillip's. "I don't know if we're going to last…."

"Who?" Phillip asked, running his thumb over Jeff's.

"Me and Beth. It just seems like we're falling apart at the seams, the littlest things bother us, things that should really be nothing," he said, looking back over at Phillip and how his pink tongue seemed to always running over the smooth lip ring.

"I don't want to sound like an ass but maybe it's for the best, ya know a break between you two, you've been together for what six years?" he asked, sucking the ring into his mouth before letting slowly slide out.

Jeff swallowed around a lump in his throat, watching the little metal ring move around in the warm mouth. "Something like that…" his voice fading as he leaned in to rest his head on Phillip's shoulder. "I'm just tired of the fighting…"

Phillip nodded, unable to help the smile that started to spread across his lips. "I know," he said, looking down at the bright hair. "I'm still hoping that you come to RAW with me."

"Why don't you just come over to Smackdown?" Jeff asked, looking up into the dark eyes, his green ones sparkling.

"Because the chances of getting me over there and Matt going to RAW is slim to none," he said, pressing a light kiss to the top of the other man's head. "You hungry?"

Jeff shrugged. "Not really," he replied, looking up at Phillip. "You?"

Phillip shook his head. "Just thought I'd ask, you haven't really eaten a lot lately," he explained, setting the cruise control settings on the car.

"Really now? I figured you'd want some more candy," Jeff teased, smiling wide as he started to laugh.

"Hey, too much of that and I'll get fat," Phillip laughed, leaning his head on Jeff's for a moment. "Just let me know when you do and we'll get something to eat, my treat."

Jeff nodded, fiddling with his free hand, trying to find a station that would just make him relax. "Who do you think will be drafted?" he asked, watching the long stretch of road ahead, few cars on the vast highway.

"Don't really know. I mean I hope that we have some good choices, like Evan or moving some of the Divas," Phillip explained, passing one of the few cars on the highway. "But we still have the supplemental draft later this week too."

"Yeah, guess that's true," Jeff stated, yawning slightly. He wouldn't admit it but long car trips really made him sleepy.

"There's a blanket in the back if you get cold," Phillip said, throwing his head back towards the backseat. "Were you serious the other day?"

"About what?" Jeff asked, eyes starting to droop.

"When you said if you and Beth weren't together."

Jeff flushed, almost forgetting what he'd told Phillip. "Yeah… I guess I was," he murmured, looking up sheepishly.

"Then would you mind…I mean…" Phillip flushed, stumbling over his words. "Do you think I could kiss you again then?" He kept his eyes on the road, sure that Jeff would pull away from him.

Jeff was silent for a moment. "I…uh… I guess it would be ok," he stuttered, looking up to see that the other man was just as red in the face as he was. "We stopping or driving all night?"

"That's all up to you," Phillip replied, heart beating out of his chest. He didn't want to get too excited over something that might not happen but he couldn't help but hope.

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe we should drive, I don't know how long it's going to take to get to Atlanta," he said, closing his eyes.

"Alright, all nighter it is," Phillip said, pulling away from Jeff to reach behind him and get the small throw blanket that he carried in his car. "Gotta keep one with me, Chicago has some cold ass winters."

Jeff nodded, taking the blanket and spreading it over his lap. "Thank you," he whispered, resting his hand next to Phillip's again on the console.

"You know if you want me to hold your hand you don't have to wait on me to grab yours," Phillip joked, taking Jeff's in his and squeezing it lightly. He smiled, watching as Jeff turned a light shade of pink. He went back to driving, his breath speeding up just as Jeff laid his head back on his shoulder.

Jeff sighed, mind still going back to Matt. He wasn't so angry anymore, just upset that Matt had lied to him and made him look like a fool for believing him. "What's it like to be a straight edge?" he asked, trying to stir up a conversation to keep himself awake.

"Well it's like being normal but you don't drink, do drugs, or have sex."

"What? Fuck that," Jeff snapped, pulling back to look up at Phillip's chuckling face. "What's so funny?"

Phillip started laughing aloud, taking his hand from Jeff to run it through his hair. He took the other man's hand again, still laughing. "It doesn't mean no sex at all, it just means that you aren't promiscuous."

Jeff nodded, scooting back to rest his head on Phillip's shoulder. "I don't think I could do it," he said, playing with the other man's fingers, his tattoos looking odd against Phillip's.

"What being a straight edge?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Jeff sighed, he really didn't want to go into the details. "Well I like to drink. Something Matt and me would do all the time. I had a drug problem… I mean I wasn't addicted. I just wanted to get away from the world. Beth and I were fighting, things were going terrible in my life at the time," he explained, knowing that he could feel Phillip's eyes on him. "I think the only thing I could work with is the no sex."

Phillip chuckled softly. "It doesn't matter than much really," he said, pressing another kiss to Jeff's head, hoping that it would slightly cheer him up. "It's just how I live."

Jeff nodded. "Was it hard to ya know become that way?"

Phillip shrugged. "Not really, my dad was an alcoholic and I found out that it can be inherited so I just didn't drink. I didn't want to be like that," he explained, brushing his thumb over Jeff's tinkering fingers. "You should get some rest."

Jeff shook his head, listening to the music and Phillip humming along. "I'm ok," he protested, squeezing Phillip's hand lightly. "Promise."

Phillip nodded, smiled back at Jeff. "As long as you're ok," he said, voice soft. He couldn't help but relax in the atmosphere he and Jeff had created. It was comfortable to be in silence and drive, both in their own thoughts but closer than they would have imagined. He hoped beyond hope that Jeff was drafted to RAW to keep Matt away from him. He didn't want to see Jeff in any more pain.

Jeff was also in his own world. His mind was focused on the draft, what it would be like if he moved back over to the RAW roster or how it would be if Phillip moved to his. He didn't want Matt and Phillip on the same show, not after yesterday's actions and how Matt was acting with him. He knew that he spent a lot of time with Phillip but he didn't see how that made Matt think that they had anything going on between them. He looked up at the sky, the clouds rolling in. He sighed, a light rain starting to fall.

Phillip opened his arm to Jeff, wrapping it around the small shoulders. "I don't bite, I promise," he said, flipping the wipers on with his free hand before returning it to the wheel. "Well if you don't want me to I won't." He chuckled, his heart pounding as Jeff relaxed in his arms.

Jeff chuckled. "Biting doesn't bother me, just don't do it too hard," he said, listening to the strong heartbeat. He smiled, letting the rain and Phillip's heartbeat sing a perfect lullaby to him and lull him to sleep.

Phillip smiled, glad that the younger Hardy was finally resting. He knew that Jeff wasn't resting because of Matt, something else that made him angry with the older Hardy. He would protect Jeff and be there for him now. He lightly kissed the cool skin of Jeff's forehead, smiling.

-----------------------

(A/N): So chapter 6. I just watched RAW and oh my goodness!! I am so excited about who's going where! But anyway. I hope you guys liked it. I wanted a little more Phillip/Jeff moments before the whole Hardycest sets in because as soon as it does there will be no turning back. Lol. Thank you for all your reviews too! Title is Lost, Broken, and Confused, by Mest.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

* * *


	7. If A Broken Heart Could Kill

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 6**

NeroAnne To be honest my boyfriend calls Jeff Rainbow Bright all the time so I figured I'd use it. Why thank you. This is a first attempt at them and I'm glad you're enjoying them enough to like the pairing more. I will put it a lot then SO MUCH HARDYCEST!!

Pheonix-Syren Thank you, poor Matt and his bi-polorness (I don't know if that's really a word or not but anyway. lol.) Thanks I hope it's up to your expectations.

Siggylove Yes... a big liar but sweet. I hope you like this new chapter.

Seraphalexiel I have to say this first before I say too much. When I read your review I felt so smart when I had to look up what palpable meant. lol XD XD XD Anyway thank you very much for your review. I'm glad it's to your liking!

browngirlwrites I'm really liking it too! I would love to make it a giant hot threesome but this time around I just can't. Its very tempting though. ^_~

Unknown ..... FUCK YOU!!!! 1. Why the fuck would you read this if you're going to leave a review like that? 2. IT'S FANFICTION! Do you know what that means or did you get lost from your neopets site? 3. I love every single one of these wrestlers I'm a huge fan of all of them. 4. The summary should have insinuated that it wasn't going to be a happy rainbows and butterflies fic anyway.

Note to everyone: I know that NeroAnne, browngirlwrites, and the rest of you have given me so much inspiration to keep writing even when I have writers block and you make me feel great when I look and see that I have new reviews that say you like the chapter but people like this dumb fuck make it hard to concentrate. I will be the first to say that I'm still learning to take criticism wihout taking it personally and that pisses me off more than people just saying "Ur Shit sucks". So before this turns into a complete tyraid: Thank you everyone for your encouraging words that have made it wonderful to write this fanfic for your enjoyment. Back to the chapter. Sorry for the ranting and raving.

* * *

_**If A Broken Heart Could Kill**_

Matt was pacing his locker room, looking over at Adam periodically to see if he was done dressing. "I didn't see him at all over the weekend," he finally said, sitting on the edge of the bench. "I went that night and started fighting with Phil, then I came back and they wouldn't let me see him. You called me the next day and I'm sure Phil picked him up from the hospital. I called Dad. He said Jeff wasn't there. Beth said she hadn't even talked to him since Thursday evening."

"Matt, you're one of my good friends but what is going on with you? First you hate Jeff with you life, then you get mad that Phil's hanging out with him. You sound like some stalker ex-girlfriend," Adam said, sitting next to the other man. "Just don't think about him. The draft is tonight and I got a date with RAW herself."

Matt snorted. "I don't like Phil being around Jeff," he snapped, finally getting up and leaving the locker room, Adam shaking his head. Matt mumbled to himself, looking around the halls for Jeff. "I'm not going to lose my brother to some pretty boy." He turned the corner, stepping back behind it to see Jeff talking with John.

"Yeah, it was a good trip. Long drive though," Jeff said, crossing his arms and smiling. "I won't lie, I hated going through Mississippi, we got turned around a few times."

John chuckled. "Where is Phil?" he asked, leaning against the wall. He looked past Jeff, sure that he would've seen the two friends together.

"He's changing I think. I left him in the locker room," he chuckled. He looked behind him, sure that he felt eyes on him. "I feel like someone is watching us."

John looked around, his focus more set on his match. He shrugged. "Maybe it's another diva secretly following you," he teased, laughing at Jeff's shocked face.

"I hope not. Well I better get back to talk to Phillip, he looked tired when we left." Jeff smiled, waving at John before walking the opposite direction of Matt's hiding form.

"You can come out now," John said, looking to see if Jeff was out of earshot. He frowned, Matt showing himself. "You're stalking him now?"

"I just wanted to talk to him without Phil," Matt admitted, leaning against the corner of the wall. He crossed his arms. "I haven't talked to him since Friday night before he went to the hospital."

"What?" John asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "You didn't call or anything?"

Matt sighed. "Tried, went to voicemail, went back to the hospital and they said it was too late to see him and when I went to get him the next morning he was gone, I'm guessing you two picked him up."

John nodded. "Yeah, they dropped me off at the airport before driving here."

"They drove all the way here?" Matt asked, voice dipping slightly into an annoyed tone. "No wonder I couldn't fine him." He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I gotta go talk to him, bye John." He left, not even noticing the wave John was giving him. He walked faster, finding the door he was looking for. He took a deep breath, hoping that Jeff was alone. He cracked the door, looking in to see Jeff sitting on the bench, no Phil in sight. He moved to open it, the other man coming out from the showers, hair wet and gear on.

"You see John?" Phillip asked, sitting next to Jeff. He looked over at what he was doing and smiled. "You know Tetris is not that good of a game."

"That's what you think," Jeff retorted, looking up with a smile. He set down his phone, and leaned against the little cubbies. "I wonder how it's going to go."

Phillip shook his head. "Don't know. Still hope you're coming to RAW though," he said, wrapping an arm around the other man.

Jeff shrugged, giggling and leaning into the other man's arms. "Don't think that'll happen. I got Matt to worry about following me again if I do move," he said, linking fingers with Phillip. "Still say you should somehow come to Smackdown."

"We talked about this on the way here Jeff," Phillip said, taking his arm back to grab the towel he had hung around his shoulders and rub it through his hair. "You still owe me that kiss, you know."

Jeff blushed, forgetting about what he'd said in the car. "Yeah, I guess I do," he whispered, looking over at Phillip.

Phillip leaned over, pressing his lips lightly against Jeff's, a hand cradling the back of Jeff's head. He smiled, lips working over Jeff's, coaxing the other man's tongue out and into his own.

Jeff moaned, pulling back fro Phillip with a flushed face. "That was… great," he gasped, smiling.

Matt's heart was aching. He eased the door shut and walked away. He wished he hadn't seen Jeff and Phillip. He wished that he wouldn't have found them. "Jeff…." He whimpered, angry that he'd already lost Jeff to some other man. Tears welled in his eyes, a hand coming up to push impatiently away.

"Hey Matt," Adam said, coming up on the other man, touching his shoulders. "Matt?" He turned the other man towards him, the reddened face and tear filled eyes scared him. "Matt…."

Matt shook his head, pulling away from Adam and wiping his eyes. "Talk to Vicki, move Jeff to RAW or something. Just move him so I don't have to look at him anymore," he stated, voice shaky but firm. "Adam I'm begging you. Do this for me."

Adam was quiet, unsure of what to say. "I can't Matt the draft is completely random. Vicki's on the ballot too," he tried to reason, hoping Matt would understand. "I mean she can't just throw him at another show because I ask her."

Matt nodded. "At least try please," he asked, looking past him to see Phil leave his locker room. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Adam…" He turned back around and walked away, sure that Jeff would exit soon and he couldn't face the other man.

Adam sighed, he would try to talk to Vicki about it, if she'd even speak to him.

Matt trekked through the halls, unsure of where to go or what to do. He couldn't sit in his and Adam's locker room waiting, that was like asking Jeff to come looking for him. He sighed, finding refuge in one of the many rooms they set up the TV's so they could keep an eye on what was going on. He sighed, hoping beyond hope that fate was with him and she would either send him back to ECW or send Jeff to RAW. He pulled a chair over to sit in, the back under his arms as he rested his head on them, leaving him to sit straddled. He sighed, even the diva's match that was going on had no effect on him. He watched Smackdown get the win and Melina as their newest draft pick. He stood knowing that Jack and John were next. He turned and almost wishing he hadn't he saw Jeff walking towards him. He looked behind him, sure his brother was looking for someone else.

"You lied to me Matt," Jeff said crossing his arms over his chest and looking Matt straight in the eyes.

Matt was confused. "When did I lie to you?" he questioned, looking down at his baby brother.

"You want to be better, be my brother again but you don't even call to ask how I'm doing while I'm in the fucking hospital. You lied and said you were going to be there for me and stop acting like we're five," Jeff snapped, looking deep into Matt's confused face.

"I was there Jeff. They wouldn't let me see you and when I came to get you the next morning you were already gone," Matt tried to explain, reaching out to touch Jeff's shoulders. "Just talk to me, please."

Jeff pulled away. "Why should I listen to you now? You've done nothing but hurt me!" he growled, green eyes full of fire. "Why should I give you the time of day?"

Matt sighed. "Because even though you're sucking face with him doesn't mean Phil didn't lie to you. Ask Kofi or John I was there!" Matt retorted, rubbing his face with one hand. "Forget it, I gotta go."

Jeff stood there, cheeks a deep red. "Matt…" he whimpered, watching as the other man left him. He looked over at the TV, the screen showing that it was time for the next draft pick. He hurried to the curtains only to stop and over hear his name.

"Look, do something so that Jeff isn't on Smackdown Vicki. I'm begging you baby," Adam said, looking over at the crowded hallway. "Matt asked me to talk to you."

"Honey I can't do anything…" she said, looking up at him from her wheel chair.

"Please, do it for me. Just this once, just move Jeff." Adam was pleading with his wife, knowing she had to have some influence over the draft picks.

Jeff walked passed, upset and hurting over what he'd heard. He knew that he'd been fighting with Matt but he hadn't thought that he would go behind his back and try to get him moved over it. Over the intercom he heard the familiar voices of the announcers. He stopped dead, Matt's music coming on. "Matt…"

Matt went through the curtains, taunting John, knowing that it would piss him off. He smiled, yelling random things out. He smiled, going back in, knowing he wasn't warmly greeted but he got his wish that he wouldn't have to see Jeff every week. He went back to his locker room, knowing that Adam was out in the ring making a fool of himself.

He knew the next match was going to be RAW's, he knew Santino would fail and end up kissing the giant man. He sighed, leaving the room again to check the TV. He watched the very end of the match only to find that Phil was the next to be drafted, and to Smackdown. His heart fell for the second time that night. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around Jeff that he wanted him switched, it was that he didn't want Phil with him and now so far he was the one that had got secluded from the two. "Adam," he growled, turning to go back to his locker room. He opened the door to find it empty.

* * *

Jeff was sitting on the edge of the bench, his portable TV out. He was happy that Phillip was moving over to Smackdown with him. He smiled, the near impossible happening. His heart thudded against his breastbone. Matt would be gone and he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and Phil would be there with him. His smile started to fall. He wanted to know what was going through the other man's head still, why he was so angry with him, why he said Phil lied, how he knew that they had kissed. He turned over, looking at the ceiling.

"You ok?" Kofi asked, opening the door and looking down at the Enigma.

"Huh, yeah I'm good, just thinking," Jeff said, sitting up, smile on his lips. "Hey, did… uh…"

"Kofi you're on," Phillip said, looking opening the door and smiling at the two. "You ready?"

Kofi smiled. "Yeah, what did you want to ask Jeff?" he asked, looking back over at the other man.

"It's nothing, you go out and kick some ass!" Jeff said, smacking hands with Kofi." He smiled, letting the other man run out, hurrying to his match.

Phillip sat next to the other man. "Something wrong?" he asked, listening to Kofi's music come on. He smiled, watching the match start. "Jeff?"

"Did you lie to me?" Jeff asked, looking over at Phillip with deep serious eyes. He needed to know the truth so that he could tell his heart to stop believing in Matt, to let the other man go and forget about him.

"When?" Phillip asked, almost taken aback by the question. "I'd never lie to you Jeff."

"At the hospital, did Matt come in at all?" Jeff clarified, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Phillip sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Jeff, you know I wouldn't hurt you, you know that right?"

Jeff nodded, looking up at Phillip confused.

Phillip inhaled slowly, taking a few moments to try and think of what he was going to say. "Matt was there. We got into a fight and he left. I didn't want to upset you and tell you all the while you were in the hospital so I just said that he hadn't called or anything," he admitted, hanging his head. "I just didn't want you to get upset Jeff…"

Jeff sighed. He wished Matt had lied to him, that it wasn't true so he could hold up the front that he hated him. "I'm not angry," he finally said, earning an intake of breath from Phillip. "I'm still upset that you lied though."

"I'll make it up to you Jeff, I promise. I was just trying to protect you," Phillip tried to explain, taking Jeff's hand in his, waiting for the other man to look into his eyes. "Please, Jeff…"

Jeff looked into the deep pools and smirked. "Phillip…" He leaned in and pressed a simple kiss to the soft lips, their lips rings chinking together. He pulled away a few moments later. "I'll be back in a little while."

"All right," Phillip said, mind blown from their kiss, this time started by the younger Hardy.

Jeff made his way back over to Matt's locker room. He opened the door to see the other man lying on the bench facing the ceiling with his hands under his head. "Matt?" he questioned, looking around for Adam. "Adam here?"

Matt sat up, shaking his head. "He's in a match. What do you want?" he asked, standing and turning away from Jeff.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he whimpered, coming closer to the other man. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

Matt turned around, trying to avoid the pouty emerald eyes and how they seemed to call for him to get close and press their lips together. "Jeff…" He sighed, leaning in and brushing the man's cheek with his thumb. "Good luck… on Smackdown now, with Phil," he whispered, knowing that he couldn't keep a hold of Jeff if he wanted to be free.

Jeff smiled. "Thank you. You have fun on RAW," he meant it but his heart just wasn't into the words. He wanted to be back on the same show with Matt so they could see each other but with them feuding he was glad to have time away.

Matt bit his lower lip, pulling away from the other man. "I have to go. I have match in a few," he whispered, walking past Jeff and leaving the locker room. He wanted to forget about the feelings he had for the younger man. He wanted to forget how handsome he was, how much he loved to watch him suck on that lip ring. He closed the door, tears locked behind his eyes. "I love you Jeff," he whispered, taking a deep breath before walking away.

Jeff sat down on the inside of the locker room. He wanted to ask so many things. He wanted to know what Adam said was true but he couldn't bring himself to actually ask. He'd been frozen under the chocolate gaze Matt had had over him. "Matty…" He looked up at the door, sure that Matt was going to come in. He waited, nothing coming. He stood, pushing back the feelings he held so that he could go back to see Phillip, at least until his match later too.

Phillip looked up, the door opening to show Jeff. "Hey," he whispered, grabbing his suitcase. He smiled lightly, walking over to the other man. "You ok?"

Jeff shook his head. "Good luck tonight, ok." He smiled slightly, looking up into Phil's concerned face. "I'll be watching from back here."

Phillip nodded. "You know that I'm going against Matt tonight right?" he asked, setting the case down on the bench.

Jeff tensed. He hadn't known. "Don't worry. I won't come out there, he's all yours," he said finally, smirking. "I promise."

Phillip nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Jeff's cheek. He was redirected as Jeff turned, causing their lips to meet. He lifted a hand to cradle Jeff's head as he kissed him. He felt the little tongue push against his lips, wanting entry to his mouth. He obliged, wrapping his other arm around Jeff's waist.

Jeff kissed fervently. He wanted to hide away in the kiss, pretend that the world didn't exist past Phillip's warm strong arms. He groaned, his hand running down Phillip's chest, coming in contact with the toned abs before slowly moving lower.

Phillip pulled away, out of breath as he brushed the younger Hardy's hand away. "Jeff…" he gasped, lacing their fingers together. "I have to go…"

Jeff nodded, his forehead pressed against Phillip's. "I'm sorry," he whispered, out of breath himself.

Phillip smiled, pulling away completely. He took the suitcase in his hands and started out, his heart fluttering in his chest. He tried not to think about what Jeff's kiss had done to him as he went through the curtains, his music playing. He hollered as he walked, getting into the ring and setting his suitcase down. He looked over, his smile falling as he heard the other man's music.

Matt was the one to come out, his music ringing into the arena but his head buzzing with what he'd seen and what he'd said to Jeff. He hated the other man, the way he was allowed to kiss the soft lips. He wanted to just run up and attack but he had to keep himself contained, making him look uninterested in the match.

Phillip smiled, he was going to enjoy beating the hell out of the other man. He worked his wrists, knowing if he won Jeff would think better of him.

Matt rolled his wrists like Phillip's, mocking smile on his lips. He wasn't going to beat him, not with what he was going to do next.

They locked arms, Phillip hurrying to drop and roll Matt into a cradle only to be disappointed when he was bucked off.

Matt tried the same, pushing Phillip to the ground to get a quick pin.

They locked arms again, going at each other more with words than fists.

"Leave Jeff alone," Phillip roughly whispered, yanking away from Matt and punching him.

"No chance in hell pretty boy," Matt whispered back after the many kicks to his legs. He went for his move only to have Phillip lock him into another one.

"Do it or I'll make you do it." He flipped the other man over his shoulders, listening to the sickening thud they made together. Phillip covered him.

"How are you gonna do that? He'll still be apart of me," he said, kicking out and walking away.

Phillip went up to him, smiling sickly. "I'll erase you Matt," he said, kneeing him in the chest over the second turnbuckle. "I'll erase you from our lives." He pulled Matt up and began to throw him across the ring.

Matt smiled, stopping and launching Phillip into the corner himself. He ran after him, the legs of the other man on his shoulders from Phillip jumping up. "Erase me? Jeff won't let you do that," he said, pulling the other man away to let him plunge face first into the canvas. He pulled him over and took the cover. "And I won't let you take him away from me."

Phillip kicked out, face hurting from the plant he took. He rolled to his knees sure that he would be able to get up if Matt took a moment to catch his breath as well.

Matt sneered. He hated to other man. He wouldn't lose Jeff to him, not like this, not because his jealousy took over and not when his heart got attached to him. He wasn't going to forsake his own love because Phillip wanted Jeff as well. Call him jealous or selfish but he wasn't going to let go, not this time, not like before with Amy. He walked back to the man. He kicked Phillip in the ribs as hard as he could, watching as he flipped and clutched his ribs. He kicked again, this time going for the pin.

Jeff sighed, watching from the television in the hall. "Matty…" he whispered, watching as Matt beat the shit out of Phil. He didn't want to watch, not with his heart and mind torn. He wanted to try this new thing out with Phillip, but he wanted Matt back. He watched on, another figure coming up on him.

"I guess this works for Matt then," Adam said, pulling up a chair next to Jeff.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, looking over at his brother's friend. "Works?"

Adam frowned, he couldn't keep it from Jeff now that he'd said something. "Matt wanted me to get Vicki to draft you over to RAW or ECW," he explained, looking over at the other man. "He said he didn't want to look at you anymore." He bit his lip, watching as Jeff's eyes softened into nearly tears. "Jeff. I don't think he meant it like it came out."

"Why would he want me gone?" he asked, standing and turning towards the curtains. "You want it this way? Fine we'll have it this way then Matt." He ran out, the fans cheering. He ran straight at Matt, eyes blurry with hateful tears as he speared him. He threw punch after punch, each kind word that Matt had said to him hurting.

"Jeff?" Matt asked, covering as best he could before getting pulled to his feet and kicked. He felt the canvas on his face, something that hurt more from Jeff than anyone. He gasped for air, the words riding Jeff's breath making him shiver.

"I hate you Matty."

Phillip watched as Jeff went to the top rope. He wasn't the least bit happy listening to the bell ring and Jeff beat the hell out of Matt. He watched as Jeff chased Matt back through the side of the stage, hands on his hips. "Dammit." He growled, pissed that Jeff had lied and come out. He was about to get a pick for his own team, for Smackdown only to have Jeff ruin it.

* * *

Matt ran, trying to find refuge in his locker room. He hurried in and shut the door, looking around for something to lock it. He stepped away from the door, going for a chair that hadn't previously been in the room only to have the door fling open.

"Matt!" Jeff yelled, shutting the door and locking it with the lock that Matt had previously missed. "What the fuck? You wanted me to get drafted to another brand?" He cornered Matt, pushing against the strong shoulders.

Matt was silent, he couldn't tell Jeff it was because of what he was feeling. He couldn't say he didn't want to see Jeff because it hurt too much to see him with Phillip, their mouths pressed together, their lives forever intertwined. "Jeff…" he whimpered, the other man pushing angrily against him.

"What? Can't face me anymore? Are you that much of a coward?" Jeff asked, eyes full of fire. He punched Matt, his fist hurting from the contact on the other man's jaw.

Matt turned the other cheek, looking down into the green orbs. He leaned closer to Jeff, his bottom lip bitten down. He enveloped the other man in his arms as tears came to his eyes. "I love you Jeff," he said, a hand coming to rest against the silky blue locks.

Jeff felt his heart beat faster against his chest, Matt's evident against his chest. He sighed, hurt that Matt would be so gentle with him after what he'd over hearing Adam and Vicki's conversation and what Adam had told him. "Why Matt… why would you try and get rid of me?" he asked, voice quiet.

Matt opened his mouth, ready to tell Jeff what he felt, that he loved him more than any brother should. He pushed Jeff away lightly, trying to get out of the corner. He stepped out only to have Jeff just as close as before. "Just leave me alone Jeff," he snapped finally, knowing that there was only one way to keep Jeff away from him, at least for a little while. "I did it because I don't want to look at you everyday. I don't want to see your rainbow head anymore."

Jeff was hurt. "You don't mean that Matty…" He was quiet, heart aching. "Matty…" he whimpered, gently grabbing the other man by the arm. "Don't do this Matty. Not after everything you said."

Matt felt his heart struggle with him. He wanted Jeff. He wanted him more than anything but he knew that he wouldn't have him, not with everything that was going on. "Just get away from me Jeff."

Jeff pulled away, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Matty… what did I do so wrong?" he asked, the other man turning to him, tears in the chocolate eyes as well as his own.

Matt shook his head. "Just get out of my life! Go back to Phil like a good little fuck!" he snapped, the words clawing at his own heart. He turned away from the other man, tears threatening to spill.

Jeff was taken back. "You bastard!" he yelled, heart torn to shreds. He wanted to hit punch and kick at Matt but he was frozen. "I'll get you back for that Matt. I swear to you. I'll never believe another word from your mouth." With that he turned and ran away, tears falling down his cheeks. "I hate you Matty…"

Matt sighed, listening to the door slam shut. He turned to let his back rest against the wall. He slid down it, legs in front of him. "One day I'll tell you…" he whispered, covering his face with one hand. He couldn't hold back the tears as he thought of how once against he'd pushed Jeff completely away from him. His heart ached, knowing that he'd lost Jeff completely to Phillip. He bit his bottom lip to keep the sobs to himself. "Jeff…"

--------------------------

(A/N): So I got a little bit of writers block for this chapter. Once again Matt has messed it all up. About the match between Matt and CM Punk… that was totally the best thing ever! That was a complete coincidence and it went great to use in my story. I hope everyone is still interested in what's going on. So if you like rock at all if you listen to Everything's Wrong and Someday they inspired over half of this chapter. The title is If A Broken Heart Could Kill by Montgomery Gentry.


	8. Broken Inside

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 7**

Seraphalexiel I'm not too worried about it now. Just was angry at the time. Thank you. Yes, poor Matt such a troubled person. Yes lies are lies and they do come back to haunt you.

NeroAnne Well thank you. I'm not worried about them. There are always critics. Thats why everyone hates them. XD I'm glad you like it. I hope this is a massive one too! I don't do so well either. :) Yes many many Jeff/Phil moments... I hope you like what's going to happen in this chapter. Thank you.

MagZ86 Thank you! I hope you keep reading and enjoying

Pheonix-Syren I'm glad you like it. Yeah. I used a tiny (and I mean tiny) bit of it in this chapter so yeah. DOn't worry retibution is coming. Thank you very much.

browngirlwrites Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You and NeroAnne won't be dissappointed.

P.S. It is really hard to type with long nails. XD

_These are memories _and there is a bit more jumping of POVs this time. Like normal they have the line things. One more thing and I'll let you read on some of the memories are sectioned up and devided by the lines because they take place at different times. Well you'll see.

* * *

_**Broken Inside**_

Matt paced around his home in North Carolina. He'd decided to go home after telling Jeff that he hated him and didn't want to look at him anymore. He sighed, knowing that it was the wrong thing to do, to actually run away from what had happened. He fisted a small section of onyx hair and tugged lightly, trying to make sense of what was going on, why he felt the way he did. Before he'd only been jealous of Jeff. He wanted to destroy the other man and brutally. Only after what he'd done, the unspeakable things he did, he felt more. He felt more than he should. He was angry with himself for hurting Jeff and he was angry that his hatred was not just because of his jealousy. He wanted Jeff. He wanted him bad. He wanted to love the younger Hardy like a lover. He wanted to love Jeff in a way that was completely insane and forbidden between them.

Matt shuddered, he wanted to kiss down the strong chest. He wanted to gently touch the creamy skin and run his fingers through the silky blue locks. He wanted to feel Jeff from the inside again, this time without pain and animosity. He wanted to hear his name floating freely from the sweet lips on a puff of labored breath. He wanted Jeff.

His knuckles stung from the sudden punch he administered to the wall, a new hole and bloody fingers. He hissed in pain. His heart was aching as he thought of Jeff. He could see those emerald eyes closed in sheer joy and pleasure as his lips were pressed to Phillip's. He sneered, hate coming into him. He hated the punk that was taking Jeff from him. He hated that Jeff had chosen Phillip over him. "Damn you," he whispered, looking down at the steadily oozing knuckles. He deeply inhaled, the sting and pain taking some of the burden off of his heart and mind. He turned from the newest hole in his bedroom wall. Tears were settling in his eyes, he knew whatever he did he was never going to be able to tell Jeff how he felt, not now, not after everything that he'd said. He sighed lightly, walking to the window and pushing the curtain to the side, letting the morning sun brush against his skin as he watched, waited for Jeff. Matt knew he would never come but he would wait, hoping beyond hope that Jeff would.

Jeff was pumped up for his match. He jumped up and down, ready to go out there and take on Paul. He wasn't going to let him beat him down. He smiled. Him and Paul were good friends, well friends in the company and he didn't want to get on the bad side of the seven-foot almost five hundred pound man. He smiled, looking over at Phillip who was sitting on the edge of the bench reading a magazine, this week he wasn't scheduled to perform but he'd come along just to be Jeff's support. He smiled, the days he'd spent in Chicago with Phillip had been the best times of his life. He closed his eyes remembering Monday night after he'd picked himself up and went back to his locker room.

_Jeff gently pushed open the door, ready to hear the quick and painful words that he knew Phillip was going to throw at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking up to see the other man sitting on the bench, eyes closed._

_Phillip shook his head opening his eyes and angrily looking up at Jeff.. "What where you thinking? I was about to win for Smackdown!," he snapped. _

_Jeff felt tears well in his eyes. "You wouldn't understand…" Jeff whimpered, covering his face with his hands. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to make them stop stinging with tears._

_Phillip sighed. He knew that Jeff had it rough with Matt and he couldn't really argue with Jeff. In a way it was like retribution for lying to Jeff about Matt. He lightly smiled at the other man. "Do you want to go back to Cameron?" He knew Jeff had to be hurting from the fighting._

_Jeff shook his head. He didn't want to be anywhere around Matt or his father or Beth. He wanted to be alone. "Not really," he replied, sitting next to the other man._

_Before Jeff could say a word Phillip was already talking. "You can come back to Chicago with me, at least until Friday. I mean I know you have to be there Thursday for the Superstars opening but you can just stay with me," Phillip said, throwing an arm over the other man. "It's all up to you though."_

_Jeff nodded, closing his eyes to the pain and letting his head fall onto Phillip's chest. "Thank you so much Phillip."_

A smile fluttered over Jeff's lips. His time in Chicago had been wonderful. He and Phillip had done some of everything while they were there. He stopped bouncing, his heart fluttering as he closed his eyes and remembered.

"_You sure you want to stay the whole week? I mean I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything it's just…" Phillip asked, opening the door to his lovely suburban home._

_Jeff nodded. "I don't have much to go home to," he replied, thinking about Matt and what he said._

"_Shannon would feel kinda unloved, ya know," Phillip said, walking into the pristine clean kitchen._

"_Shan knows I love him. I call him all the time. He knows pretty much everything that's going on," Jeff explained, shucking his shoes off at the door. "It's so clean." He was awe struck, not even Beth kept her house so clean that it sparkled, hell he didn't even keep his house that clean._

"_I'mma bit of a neat freak," he nervously chuckled. "I can make us something to eat then take your stuff upstairs or take your stuff up then eat."_

_Jeff's stomach answered for him in a loud growl. He blushed, looking down at his betraying stomach._

_Phillip laughed. "I guess we're eating than." He took Jeff's bag off his shoulder and set it next to their shoes. "It may not be the best but it's edible."_

_Jeff smiled, sitting at the marble and oak island in the middle of the large kitchen._

* * *

_Phillip smiled, pushing open the door to the spare room. "I haven't been in here for a long time. Sorry if it's dusty," he said, looking over the nicely decorated spare bedroom. "The bathrooms down the hall or I think this one has a built in bathroom. I'm just next door so if you need me I'm not too far away." He looked back at Jeff, smiling at the confused look he was getting._

"_Um… ok," Jeff mumbled, looking over the large room. "This bed is so big!" He ran over to it and fell face first into the pillows. His bed back at his dad's was the same one he'd had as a boy. He hugged the giant plush pillows to him as he curled up like a kid. "Phillip, it's SOOO soft!"_

_Phillip chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. He watched as Jeff enjoyed the king sized bed. "I'm glad you like it."_

_Jeff stood up, suddenly embarrassed at his childish endeavor. "My bed back at Dad's is a twin. I just got a little excited," he amended, walking back to Phillip and smiling. "Thank you for letting me come back to Chicago with you."_

_Phillip shrugged. He was glad that Jeff came back with him. "I'm glad you came." He leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Jeff's cheek. "Good night."_

_Jeff gave a goofy grin, resting a hand against his cheek. As many times as Phillip kissed him, it always felt like the first time. He leaned against the dark wood of the doorframe and watched as the other man walked away. "Night," he whispered, feeling like it'd been his first kiss again. He went back into the guest room after he heard the soft click of the other man's door shutting. He shut his own door, sliding down it with his knees to his chest. He bit lightly on his lip ring, thinking of the other man and what they were going to do until Thursday._

* * *

_Phillip woke Jeff early the next morning with eggs, bacon, toast and a side of orange juice. "Morning sleepy head," he said, watching as Jeff came stumbling down the steps, the delicious smell luring him out of bed._

"_That smells great," Jeff mumbled, falling onto a stool on the other side of the island from where Phillip was making breakfast. "What time is it?" He yawned, laying his head on the cool marble counter top._

"_Almost eight."_

"_Too early…" Jeff whined, covering his face with a hand. "Need sleeeeep!"_

_Phillip laughed, turning and giving Jeff a plate. "Eat up, you'll need it."_

"_Why?" Jeff sat up, taking the fork offered to him and digging in, finding that Phillip wasn't that bad of a cook since the day before they only had sandwiches._

"_You'll see." There was a glint in Phillip's eyes that didn't set well with Jeff as he ate. He wasn't afraid of what was going to happen but he wasn't so sure about going out into a town he really knew nothing about with Phillip._

* * *

_Jeff opened the door, laughing hard as they fell inside, both with their faces chilly from the cool Chicago night. "That was so much fun!" he cried, falling to the floor. He'd never been to Navy Pier before. "I was so scared when that Ferris wheel stopped at the top. That indoor green house was so cool." He laughed harder, turning over to his back as he looked up at the other man, smile on his lips as well. He sat up, taking Phillip's hand in his lightly._

_Phillip smiled, looking down at his and Jeff's adjoined hands. "What are you planning?" he asked, knowing that mischievous look on Jeff's face._

_Jeff just smiled as he yanked Phillip down to lay next to him on the plush carpet of the living room. "You're it," he whispered, touching the edge of Phillip's nose before getting up and running away to the second floor._

_Phillip smiled, chasing after Jeff, only making it to him just as he ran straight into the guest room door._

"_Oww," Jeff whined, pressing a hand to his forehead, a small red spot showing. He thought he would've been able to open the door before Phillip made it up the stairs but he'd been wrong. "That one really hurt."_

_Phillip smiled, looking at the small mark. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to it. "It'll be ok. Just a bump."_

_Jeff nodded, looking up into the chocolaty eyes that reminded him so much of Matt. He sighed, looking down at his folded hands. "Phillip," he whispered, leaning back against the door._

_Phillip backed up, giving Jeff a little space between them. "What's wrong Jeff?" he asked, smile falling._

_Jeff shook his head, looking up at Phillip with a new smile. "Nothing."_

* * *

"_Are you a virgin?" Jeff asked, propping up on one side and looking over at Phillip's form. He smiled._

_Phillip sputtered, turning his face to look at Jeff. He was laying flat on his stomach on the bed, eyes wide at the question. "What?" he asked, resting his head back down on his folded arms._

_Jeff shrugged, laying his arm down and resting his own head on it. "Just a question." He smiled, Phillip's face telling him it all. _

_Phillip sighed. "Of course not," he defended, burrowing deeper into his arms, a blush on his cheeks. "Why would you ask that?"_

_Jeff shrugged again. "You're straight edge and you told me that you don't have sex so I just wondered," he explained, flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling._

_Phillip sighed again. "You don't have promiscuous sex, doesn't mean that you don't do it at all. I've told you that before."_

_Jeff chuckled, remembering the car ride to Atlanta. "Yeah I guess you did," he murmured, looking back over at Phillip. "Have you ever…"_

"_Ever what?" Phillip looked up at Jeff, his eyes focused on the other man's._

_Jeff shook his head. "Nothin'," he said, closing his eyes, a small blush covering his cheeks._

"_No, have I ever what?" Phillip asked again, turning over to face Jeff._

"_Ever done it… with a guy?" Jeff's face burned as he kept his eyes shut, hoping that Phillip wasn't staring at him like he was a mad man._

"_Once," Phillip replied, turning back to his stomach, remembering the man. "I thought I really loved him once."_

_Jeff opened his eyes, looking over to see the anguish on Phillip. "Who was it? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said, rolling to his stomach as well._

_Phillip smiled, remembering their times together. "His name was Scott. He wrestles too," he said, closing his eyes. He could smell the Florida air and Scott's flowery shampoo._

_Jeff nodded, thinking hard of Matt. "Did it hurt?"_

_Phillip blushed a shade deeper. "Not really. He was gentle with me and we weren't really in a hurry, ya know."_

_Jeff's eyes shut, wondering if Matt could ever be gentle with him. He thought back to the night he'd been with Matt. He groaned, wishing that he would stop thinking of the other man. He just wanted to keep him out of his thoughts._

"_Have you?"_

_Jeff stilled. He didn't want to lie to Phillip but he didn't want to tell him that his only time with a man had been with Matt. "No."_

Jeff snapped back to the present, looking over at the knocking at the door.

"You're up Hardy," one man said, motioning for Jeff to hurry to the ring so the show could start.

Jeff smiled, looking back at Phillip. "Here I go," he said, running a hand through his hair. He hurried out. He didn't dance much, just walked out. He smiled at the fans, hearing cheers and jumbled questions about the night before. He'd more or less attacked Matt and thrown him back into the ring with Mark. He'd told his younger brother that he wasn't going to run away anymore.

_Jeff gripped the top of Matt's tights, his lips close to his brother's ear. "You can't run from everything Matt. You started it, now you get to finish it." He threw him into the ring and watched as mark delivered his pile driver. "Sorry…"_

Jeff hurried out into the ring, ready to start his match. "C'mon Paul," he whispered, the other man's music coming on and making him smile. He waited, his smile fading with Paul's irritated look. "Oh shit…" He knew he was going to get the hell beat out of him, Paul was a great guy but when he was irritated he tended to be more rough than usual. He watched as Paul stalked to the ring.

Jeff leaned against the ropes, getting ready quickly for his match. He looked up at Paul, sure that this match was going to be hard but he had to put on a game face for the fans. He stood there, ready, only moving slightly until Paul came at him. He ducked running to the other corner of the ring. He felt cornered, once again trying to get out and go under Paul's large arm this time to land a punch to him. His hand stung as he backed away, shaking it to get the pain out. "Fuck," he whispered, still backing up. He went to rush, this time getting caught and thrown back to apron.

"Nice try," Paul said, voice a little friendlier than his face. He tried not to smile at the younger man, sure that it take him out of his bad mood.

Jeff got up, only backing back up to be in the corner, arms on either side of him.

Paul pointed at Jeff, telling him to come to him.

Jeff went to go around the other man, sure that he would make it. He grabbed a hold of the giant leg and started pulling, Paul's hand resting on his head.

Paul lifted his arm, and brought it to a crashing halt on Jeff's back. He watched as the other man wiggled on the canvas. He felt a bite at his heart. He hadn't meant to hit the younger man so hard.

Jeff laid there, hunched up from his burning back. He felt pain emanate though him, as he tried to push his arms up just enough to get the pain to leave.

Paul lifted Jeff up by his head, only to deliver a giant head butt.

Jeff rolled around, head throbbing in pain as he saw double. He could've sworn it was like he'd been drunk, minus the pain. He felt Paul lift him back up and the turnbuckle behind him. He flopped to one side as the rip of clothing filled the air and a fresh cool breeze hit his chest.

* * *

Matt watched on, wishing he could go out and protect Jeff from Paul's abuse. He thought of the night before. Jeff had come out after he'd forfeited the match by refusing to get back in the ring with Mark. He sighed, turning around to come face to face with Phillip. "What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms and sneering.

Phillip held up his hands in surrender. "Just watching Jeff wrestle," he replied, pulling up a near by chair. He didn't say anything about the ripped shirt that was still coming off of Jeff, sure that Matt had already seen it.

Matt glared at the other man. He hadn't seen Jeff all week, minus for less than a minute on Thursday. He stared at the screen, listening to Phillip make approving noises. He stormed out, he was going to get the answers straight from Jeff. He hurried out to the ring, jumping on the canvas. "Where were you all week?" he asked, Jeff pushing him to the ground.

Jeff backed up, taking a running start to use Paul as a step and Swantoned Matt. "It doesn't matter, you don't care," he said, laying there, almost ready to get up. He'd felt Matt try to cradle his fall, only making Matt take the blunt force.

"Were you in Chicago?" Matt groaned, laying still. He wasn't going to get up and let Jeff get a hold of him.

"So what if I was?" Jeff growled, crawling back to the ring. He went after Paul, fire in his eyes. He punched and went for the top rope, only to get caught and punched in the face. He fell, the canvas a nice rest as he felt light headed and watched everything go back to double vision.

Paul made the pin, only to leave as soon as it was over.

Matt stalked up the stairs, face brooding with new hate that Jeff had left to go to Chicago without even a call to him or their father. He entered the ring, ready to do anything in his power to make Jeff pay. His eyes were focused on Jeff. He was angry but his eyes showed that he was concerned.

Jeff could hear Matt's footsteps, the ref arguing with Matt to get out of the ring, that he didn't belong. "Matty…" he whimpered, trying to keep his eyes closed against the harsh lights above him.

Matt turned back, the small words catching him. "Matty? Is that what you want to call me now?" he asked, slapping Jeff from one side to the other and back and forth. "I'll show you your Matty." He went to the ropes and leg drop after leg drop he hit Jeff as hard as he could, tears welling up behind his eyes. He didn't want to hurt Jeff but he'd forced him into it.

He left the ring, fist in the air. He watched as Jeff was talked to by the ref. His eyes were glued to the sight, the carnage he'd left. A thought struck him. He had a plan to keep him and Jeff separate forever, so his sick feelings wouldn't touch Jeff again, and Jeff would never be able to crush his heart. He finally turned, the wind rushing past him as Phillip hurried out to help Jeff into the back.

Jeff felt the arms around him, helping him back to his feet. His head lolled to one side as he held up his signature sign and listened to the people cheer. "Thank you," he whispered, letting his hand flop over Phillip's shoulders. His neck stung. "England Monday."

Phillip nodded. "Yeah, c'mon lets get you cleaned up," he said, walking through the halls to get to their locker room. "You gonna be ok in the shower?"

Jeff nodded, pulling at his armbands, ready to get under the steamy spray and let his muscles relax. He smiled, thanking Phillip again. "I'll be ok, you wanna get us something to drink?" he asked, standing up and turning towards the shower.

"Sure, water ok?" Phillip asked, rubbing his arms slightly.

Jeff nodded, shutting the door to the shower. "Thanks." He undressed, turning the hot water on and adjusting in as much cold water he needed. He stepped in, letting the water run down his face as he thought to Matt. "Matty…" Tears filled his eyes. Matt had left because of him so why would Matt be so angry, why would the other man be that way.

* * *

Matt entered the office, mindset on what was going to happen. He clasped his hands, looking over at Teddy. He could see the disapproval on the other man's face. He bit his lips lightly, knowing that this would be the end of him and Jeff forever. "So that's it. This is how this things finally gonna come to an end," he said, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Yeah Matt you see it's already been approved by the board of directors." A certain tone entered his voice, making him look irritated with the petty fight. "At Backlash you will face your brother Jeff, in an 'I Quit' match."

Matt nodded. "You know what this means?" he asked, smiling lightly. "This means that I finally get the chance to make Jeff Hardy say the two words that will make all of _his people_ finally give up on him too. I'll make him say the two words that will allow me to erase him from my life, erase him my world. At Backlash I'll make Jeff Hardy say 'I Quit'!" His voice may have been mean, downright evil but his heart wasn't into it. He wanted to erase Jeff from him, from his life, his world, everything but he didn't want to take away Jeff's career, knew what that was like.

Teddy nodded. "Well Matt, I hope you make him say I quit, because after everything you've done to your brother if you don't then he's going to do a lot worse to you," he said, hoping Jeff would beat the hell out of Matt. He was tired of seeing the same old bickering and fighting over nothing.

Matt was quiet for a minute, sure that Teddy was speaking nothing but the truth. He knew that if he didn't Jeff would make his life hell. He looked up, mask back in place. "I'm up 2-0 at Backlash I complete the clean sweep," he said, looking back at Teddy. He wasn't going to let Jeff go that easily, not now.

* * *

Jeff felt the water get cooler, but he was still burning up inside. At first he'd been angry with Matt but then he'd felt nothing but pity. He pitied Matt for having to sink so low. He needed to see Matt, talk to him, see what was really going on in his head. He needed to know why everything was going down hill on a runaway wagon. He perked up, deciding that he wasn't going to let Matt get away before they were in England, he would talk to him that night.

Phillip jumped, Jeff coming out of the shower, towel in his hair, street clothes on. "Jeff," he questioned, never before seeing the deep look that was in Jeff's eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Matt?" he asked, taking the offered water bottle with a smile.

"With Adam probably," Phillip said, watching at the other man drank half the bottle in one gulp before hurrying off.

Jeff wasn't going to wait on the next match one of them had. He wasn't going to get blind-sided and he wasn't going out to fight with Matt. He stormed into Adam's dressing room, Matt sitting on the bench, Adam lacing his boots.

"What the fuck Matt?" Jeff asked, pointing towards the door for Adam. "Get out!"

Adam's eyes were wide as he grabbed his other shoe and left the room. "Damn," he whispered, sure that one of the other's would let him at least tie his shoes before they kicked him out.

Matt stood up, looking straight into the pissed off face. "Jeff…" he whispered, backing up as his brother came forward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, slamming a hand next to Matt's face. "What have I done so wrong to you now?"

Matt was lost in the sea of green. His mouth was dry, Jeff being so close to him again. "Jeff…" he tried to make words from, only to leave him completely speechless. "We have a match…"

Jeff took a step back. "What?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bench, looking up at the older Hardy. "What do you mean a fucking match?"

"At Backlash. It's me against you."

"Another Extreme Rules match?" Jeff questioned, sure that he was going to end up hurting like the last time. He threw his hands up, looking straight into the dark eyes. "Gonna beat the hell out of me again?"

Matt couldn't blink or move. His face fell, and looking to the side he inhaled. "It's an 'I Quit' match Jeff," he whispered, biting his lower lip. He looked up to see Jeff's back to him. He wanted to move up to him and hold him, say he was sorry, that he was top blame.

"An 'I Quit' match Matt… What the fuck?" he yelled, turning back around to see Matt hadn't moved from his spot. "Well?"

Matt shook his head.

"You're going to end us like you ended you and Amy?"

"Wait a damn minute!"

"No you listen Matt! Everything you end has to be in the worst way so it can't be fixed. Amy and you are friends now but you still hate her deep down! You're going to risk losing me like that? You're going to throw it all away because of some petty jealous fit?" Jeff asked, voice rising and falling like his chest. "You're going to throw me away?"

Matt shook his head. He had to tell Jeff, had to let him know that it was more than the jealousy that had sparked all this. "Jeff…" he sighed, moving closer. "Listen to me please."

"Why should I?" Jeff asked, scooting back on the bench. His heart started to race, Matt had those eyes that showed his emotions to a tee when he let them and he wasn't going to let a mask win him over.

Matt sat on the edge of the bench, hands on either side of him. "I'm going to lose that match," he said, voice solemn. "You just got back last year. It would make the fans happy and you'd be happy."

"Matt?" Jeff was confused. He moved closer back to Matt, hand resting lightly on his brother's. "Why would you do that? Why throw your career away like this?" he asked, leaning in closer to catch Matt's eyes.

Matt turned to look into Jeff's eyes. "I can't handle this," he whispered, taking Jeff's upper arm in his hand. "I have to do this Jeff."

"Matty? What is going on?" Jeff was getting concerned. "What are you talking about?"

Matt shook his head, leaning in to press a light, chaste kiss to Jeff's lips. He pulled back, heart fluttering in his chest. "I love you Jeff, more than any brother should," he whispered, standing and leaving the room. He stood outside for a moment, letting his heart start to beat back at it's normal pace before leaving the building completely.

Jeff sat there, heart beating out of his chest. His thoughts were a maze that he tried to claw through. Matt had said he loved him. He looked back at the door, wishing that he could've said something to stop the older man.

--------------------------------------

(A/N): Ah-HA!!! So it finally comes out! Matt has admitted it!! Anyway. I know there isn't a lot in this chapter but I wanted to put in some more Jeff/Punk moments. And about the I quit match…. NOOO!!! I was so mad about that! Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter done. I was getting everything ready for my Senior Prom. (Which was last night and by far super awesome!) Song title is Broken Inside by Broken Iris. Sorry that this A/N is so random.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	9. Broken Words

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 8**

NeroAnne I always saw him as a really neat person. I'm glad you could see it. I aim for that. Yeah. I hope this was soon enough and that you enjoy it.

Seraphalexiel I won't lie, how well it's worked out has been crazy. I only work with what I see though. Yeah I saw it. I never catch it on TV because of work but I get caught up with youtube. XD Believe me, if I had inside in info, the chapters would come pouring out, but I can only work with what they give me so... yeah. I'm glad you like it though.

Pheonix-Syren Yes he does!! I agree, they do suck. I hope this is to your liking!

RRatedAuthor I'm glad you like it so much. I'm glad you think so, I try hard to keep as close to the person as possible. Nope, Punk is safe for now... heh heh heh. XD I hope you like this chapter!  
PS I could always use suggestions, I started out with a thousand (Totally exaggerating) songs and now a lot of them don't fit so if you have any I'd be more than happy to know them and who they're by! Thanks so much!!

Holly Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Matt's Bi-Polar like that XD I will and I hope you like what's going to happen.

TorturedTourniquet I'm glad you like it so much! Yeah, Pheonix-Syren calls him that. Yeah me too, no lie! Yes they are. I hope you like this chappie, more soon afterwards!

LeahMarie I hope this was fast enough!

* * *

_**Broken Words**_

"Jeff?" Phillip asked, pushing open the door to the hotel room.

Jeff didn't answer. He sat in the window seat of their hotel room in England, lights off, the night sky and the lightened city the only thing keeping the room from being pitch black. His knees were to his chest, his emerald eyes focused on absolutely nothing in the large beautiful city. Nibbling lightly on his lower lip, Jeff tightened his hold around his knees. Tears were starting to fill his eyes, making him blink them away just as quickly as they had come. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to let this emotion he didn't understand over come him like it was now.

"Jeff, it's almost time to go," Phillip said, stepping inside and shutting the door. "Did you want to come with me?"

Jeff sighed, looking down at his knees before shaking his head. He wanted to sit there in the window and think, he knew that Phillip wanted him to be there and root him on but Jeff couldn't not with Matt being there. He couldn't take the risk of seeing Matt without understanding what had happened three nights before.

"If you change your mind, just call me, ok?" Phillip was gentle with his words. He knew that something had happened between Jeff and Matt. Jeff had been so solitary and antisocial after that night, taking the first flight to London the next day and setting up in his hotel room that he'd book to share with Phillip.

Jeff nodded, looking back towards the city. He didn't want to leave. Not then, not ever again. The match put a lot on him, but Matt coming out and telling him that made it worse. He heard the door shut softly, the click of the lock ringing through out the room. It was then the tears he kept back fell silently. "Matty…" he whimpered, closing his eyes.

Soft lips could still be felt on his, the light stubble of Matt's chin could be felt against his. Jeff could feel it all over again, every bit of Matt on him, the scent of Matt's cologne, the feel of his own heart beating so rapidly against his breastbone, the shock of Matt's tenderness yet the weight of the words. He looked next to him, his cell phone idly looking up at him, almost pleading him to call the other man.

Jeff looked away, what would he say? Would Matt even answer? He knew Matt had said the truth. Never did Matt use such a serious tone if he wasn't serious. He wiped away the tears, leaning against the wall behind him and stretching his legs out. He knew he should've gone with Phillip to at least root him on instead of brooding and being miserable.

A light cheerful tone emptied itself from the device, a picture of Beth popping up on the screen to show that she was calling.

Jeff held it momentarily, getting ready to answer it. He hit the accept button and put on a smile. "Hey," he said, curling back up to the way he'd been.

"Jeff we need to talk," she said, her voice tired with fatigue.

"What's wrong babe?"

There was silence for a moment. "I think… I think it's time to see other people," she finished, tears evident in her voice. "I'm so sorry Jeff… it's just we haven't been a couple for so long. I love you so much but I can't handle being on hold all the time."

Jeff felt his heart start to burn as his eyes did the same once again. "Beth," he whispered, wishing it were a bad dream. "Baby…"

"I'm so sorry…" She was almost sobbing through the phone.

Jeff bit his lower lip. He knew it was an eventuality from everything that was going on. He'd been so sidetracked that he'd almost forgotten about Beth completely. "It's ok. I understand babe. I love you too. I better go though, I gotta get to the arena, I'm running a little late," he said, tears fresh against his cheeks. "Yeah, bye." He hung up and leaned back. He was glad that he was so far away or he'd been in the car driving back to her, trying to reconcile and make up for everything he'd done only to throw her back in the backseat when he returned to work and Phil and Matt. He returned to the window, tonguing his lips ring, trying to take his mind somewhere away from the pain he was feeling, the confusion that was eating him alive.

The sky twinkled happily through the clear window covering Jeff in an ethereal light, making him glow like an angel. The tears on his cheeks sparkled against his washed out face. He sighed, getting out of the window seat and looking around the dark room. He opened the door to his closet in the double room and took a hat and jacket before leaving the room for a walk.

* * *

Matt sighed, he hadn't heard from Jeff since the Friday before. He looked up at the starry night, leaning against the arena. He wasn't scheduled to perform but he didn't want to stay at the hotel, not knowing that somewhere within those rooms Jeff was there. He knew he needed to give Jeff space, let his confession sink in and let Jeff think about it. He knew there was a sure chance that Jeff would reject him as a pervert and hate him more than he already did.

"You ok?"

Matt turned to hear the soft concerned voice. He turned to see John standing there, arms crossed.

"Not really," he admitted, slipping to the ground. He looked out at the lovely scenery. He sighed, looking up at the other man.

John sat next to the other man. "You should talk to him," he said, earning a sudden turn of Matt's head. John chuckled at the surprised look. "Jeff is what's wrong, isn't it?"

Matt nodded, hoping that John didn't know, that he didn't have a clue about his feelings for Jeff. He looked down at the concrete. "Yeah," he muttered, running a hand through his onyx hair.

"You're his brother. No matter what's going on you're always going to be brothers," he said, sitting next to other man. "Ya know?"

Matt smirked, John always had a way of saying the obvious and making it sound better. "Yeah," he said, looking back towards John. "I don't hate him."

"I know."

Matt looked over, the spark in John's blue eyes flashing.

"Well I gotta get back in there, match with Chris, gotta get ready," he said, standing and offering his hand to Matt.

Matt took the offered hand and smiled as he was helped to his feet. He watched the younger man go into the building. He stayed, wondering if he would be able to find anything, anyway to find out how Jeff was. He didn't want to go talk to Phillip but, in his mind, he was running out of options.

He entered the building, the warmer air rushing over him. He sighed, even as lovely as it was in London with all the fans and sites and wonderful food and people, he missed home a lot. He reached into his pocket, the first person popping into his head from back home. He dialed the number, hoping that the time difference wasn't terrible. He crossed his fingers, sure that the other man would answer.

"Was up?"

"Shannon!" Matt almost exclaimed, hurrying back to the locker rooms to talk privately. "Hey, it's Matt."

"Yeah I know that," the other man answered, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Have you talked to Jeff lately?" Matt asked, leaning against a wall. "I haven't heard from him or anything since Friday."

"He called earlier today, saying that he was off until Friday. Ya know minus the independent shows that aren't televised. You need to talk to him or something though cuz I was talking to Beth earlier today and she's thinking about breaking it all off," Shannon explained, his voice serious.

Matt's eyes widened. "Ok. Thanks Shan. I'll talk to you later ok?" he said, exchanging good byes before running back to the hotel. "Fuck!" He hurried into the hotel, sure that the lady at the desk would give him Jeff's room number.

"Can I help you sir?" the lady asked, watching as Matt sucked in air.

"What… room is… Jeff Hardy… in?" he asked in between gasps. "I'm his… brother." He watched as she typed on the keyboard.

"549 sir. Fifth floor."

Matt thanked you and hurried to the elevator, hoping Jeff was still there. "Jeff…" He knew the other man would need someone to talk to, to cry on. He knew Jeff and Beth had been together for years and this kind of blow could send Jeff back into drugs. He hurried to the door, knocking lightly at first before knocking harder. "Jeff, I know you don't want to see me but please open the door," he said, looking up and down the empty hall. "Please Jeff."

He waited, hearing nothing. He gave a frustrated sigh, maybe Jeff had left for some fresh air or even something to eat besides room service. He knew the possibilities were endless. Calmly, he left, telling himself he'd come back later and talk to Jeff about Beth. He opened his phone, redialing Shannon's number.

"Yeah Matt," the other man answered.

"How fast can you be here?" Matt asked, looking down at his watch, sure that RAW had at least another hour to go.

Shannon was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, tomorrow morning?" he said, sighing.

"Try and get here as soon as you can. I'll pay you back I promise!" He shut the phone, hurrying down to his room.

* * *

Phillip opened the door to the hotel room, letting his bag fall to the ground with a thud. "Jeff?" he called, looking around the large room before going to the bathroom. He knocked lightly, the sounds of water inside. He figured Jeff must've been in the shower.

"What?" the other man called, the water turning off and the door opening just moments after.

Phillip was in shock, sure he'd seen Jeff run around their room in a towel before but he'd never seen Jeff standing in the middle of the doorway to the bathroom completely naked. He blushed, eyes rushing to move away from in between Jeff's muscled legs. "You gonna… uh… put a… towel on?" he sputtered, turning his back to the other man.

"Why?" Jeff asked, pressing himself against the back of Phillip, hands on the man's hips, his lips pressing lightly against soft skin on Phillip's neck. "Don't you like what you see?"

"Jeff…" Phillip groaned, Jeff hitting button after button on his neck. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his raging heartbeat. He picked up on the light scent that was lingering on Jeff. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" He moved in closer, one hand bold enough to reach forward and caress the front of Phillip's jeans.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Nothing that I can't handle."

Phillip pulled away. "You should lay down," he said, turning to lead Jeff to his bed. He got the other man to sit for a moment before he was pulled on top of Jeff, lips once again attaching to his neck. "Jeff… please… we can't."

"Why? We've been fooling around for weeks, why not?" Jeff asked, pulling the dark T-shirt over Phillips head before attaching their lips. He ran his hands over the strong, toned chest, a groan issuing forth.

Phillip pulled back breathless. "You're drunk Jeff, you'll regret it in the morning," he tried to reason.

Jeff sat up, his voice suddenly sober. "I'm not drunk. I haven't had that much," he replied, showing Phillip that he was serious. He wanted the other man, needed to have him to take his mind off of Beth and Matt. "I want you Phillip."

Phillip was battling with his conscious. He wanted Jeff just as much. He leaned back in, telling his mind to turn itself off as his lips captured Jeff's. He wanted to give in, at least this once.

Jeff's hands continued roaming Phillip's bare chest, the calloused hands working over his own bare back and chest. "Feels good," he whimpered, a hand moving over his flat stomach to his hip.

Phillip groaned, Jeff's own hand moving down to once again tease him through the front of his jeans. "Jeff…" he whispered, the hands moving to undo his restrictive clothing and pushing them down his narrow hips. He kicked the clothing off, rolling onto the bed, Jeff on top of him, their lower halves joined. He moaned out, Jeff was so hard against him. "Jeff."

Jeff bit back a moan, a hand slipping past their adjoined hips and encircling their erections together. He gasped, Phillip's hand moving slowly up and down them. "Tease…" he whimpered, dull fingernails digging lightly into Phillip's soft shoulders. He rolled to have Phillip on top of him again, a moan escaping his lips.

"Don't want to rush," Phillip replied, nibbling down Jeff's neck to a prominent collarbone. "You taste so good."

Jeff hissed, his hips brushing upwards into Phillip's causing him to shiver in pleasure and elicit a moan from Phillip. "You feel good," he groaned, wrapping his legs around Phillip's waist. "Please don't stop," he whimpered, looking up into the dark eyes. He was serious, he didn't want Phillip to ever stop touching him, kissing him, rubbing against him like he was.

Phillip pulled away slightly, resting on his elbows as he looked down at Jeff.

The blue hair was fanned out amongst the pillows, light skin illuminating against the dark sheets. The once brilliant green eyes were darkly shaded with lust and arousal.

Phillip leaned in, pressing a kiss lightly to Jeff's ear. "Are you sure?" he asked, pulling back, his eyes focused deeply on Jeff's. He wanted to be sure that Jeff wanted it, wanted him.

Jeff nodded, his heart thudding harder and harder against him. He wanted every bit of Phillip. He wanted to experience this with someone that he knew wouldn't hurt him. "Please… Phillip…" he murmured, running his hands through the silky dark locks. He smiled, Phillip reminded him so much of Matt. The onyx locks, how silky it was, their love of life. Matt's body type was even close to Phillip. His eyes slipped closed. In a moment his imagination painted Matt's face in front of him, the other man against Jeff, their one night of hate forgotten to this night of passion.

Phillip nipped down from Jeff's collarbone to a nipple. He licked it experimentally, earning a gasp. He continued, his hand moving back to pump them both. His lips moved lower, suckling lightly at Jeff's belly ring. He let his tongue's barbell dip into Jeff's bellybutton, another moan coming. He smirked, looking down at the hard appendage. He mewled, a hand coming to run lightly over the straight, trimmed blond pubic hair. "You don't dye it?" he asked, looking up at Jeff with a playful smile.

"Tried to once… burned like hell," Jeff replied, voice taut with need. He smiled, opening his eyes to see Phillip eyeing his cock.

"Can I?"

Jeff nodded, voice completely gone.

Phillip looked back down, flicking his tongue out to touch the tip.

Jeff gasped it felt so good. He tried not to think about the same thing that Matt had done to him. How good it felt to have that tongue on him. He yelped out, pleasure assaulting him. The hard barbell moved up and down the underside of him. "Phillip!"

Phillip groaned around his morsel, letting the vibrations run over Jeff. He smiled, Jeff starting to squirm under him. He pressed down on the small hips, telling the other man that he couldn't continue if he didn't hold still.

Jeff nodded, the end coming quickly. "Phillip, I'm gonna," he but his lip, running his hands in the dark locks, as he tensed he felt it come as he was thrown over the edge of passion. All he could think about was Matt. Biting his lips he cried out, Phillip's name on his lips, even though his head was screaming out Matt's.

"More?" Phillip asked, swallowing and kissing back up to Jeff's lips. He smiled, the glazed eyes crying out for him to continue.

Jeff nodded, pulling Phillip in for a deep kiss, his own taste still on the other man's tongue. He pulled away, arching up into the hard appendage. 'I'm sorry Matty…' he thought, the other man and his words coming to mind again.

---------------------------------

(A/N) More Punk/Jeff. Poor Jeff is so confused over Matt. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I'm still iffy on it. I might take it down and redo it, but since once again I'm a week behind in the shows I probably won't. So yeah… I hope it's ok, Shanny will be in the next one! And Backlash! OMG!! That was a crazy match! Song title is Broken Words by Finger Eleven.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	10. Everything Is Broken

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 9**

RRatedAuthor Yeah. I've wanted to somehow break them apart so now just seemed perfect. I'm glad you like it. I like writing like that more. Thanks for the songs again! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one!

browngirlwrites Yes very! I'm glad you liked it!

NeroAnne I'm glad! I'm glad you thought it was the good! To be honest I don't know if it would or not but.... I'm not going to try it anytime soon XD! That's all Jeff. I like writing them! I like it when Jeff does it too! Don't worry I'll make up for it later!

Pheonix-Syren I'm glad it'sstill good even though it's depressing. Yeah he's slow like that! Well it's nothing he couldn't handle, but it's all up to you. I hope you like this chapter!

Seraphalexiel I love him too!! Yes he alwasy does fix everything! Yeah, I agree. No don't cry!! I'd feel super bad!! Here's the next chapter!!

TorturedTourniquet Thank you! Yea, poor Jeffy! Yes they are very cute!

dehlia666 I'm glad you like it so much! I'm glad you like that too. I wouldn't even know where to beginif I didn't use the shows or anything! You will see everything as it plays out love! (Poor Matt always seen as a psyco....)

* * *

_**Everything Is Broken**_

Matt waited impatiently in the airport lobby. "Dammit Shan, hurry up," he said, looking down at his watch. Shannon's flight should have been in five minutes before. He looked up, seeing that the flight still hadn't landed. "Fuck…" He looked at his watch again before sitting in one of the not so comfortable chairs. His mind was a wreck. He hadn't seen Jeff and when he'd went by Jeff's hotel room the second time no one answered once again. He covered his eyes with his hands, rubbing lightly at them. "Damn." He couldn't get Jeff's expression from Friday out of his mind. That look of shock, misunderstanding.

"You don't look so good." The voice was concerned and friendly, but mocking and tiresome at the same time.

Matt looked up, dark eyes on fire before they met the blond. He sighed, smiling lightly at the other man before slapping his hands together. "So what happened?" he asked, standing to wrap an arm around the punk.

"I don't even know. I ran into Beth and she told me she was going to break it off with Jeff. He didn't call last night so I don't know," Shannon said, walking to get the rest of his luggage, minus the small duffel bag he had on his shoulder.

Matt narrowed his eyes, if anything did happen that meant Phillip was there to keep Jeff afloat. That was his job and his job alone!

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shannon asked, looking up at Matt with a confused look.

"What?"

"You were saying that it was your job to be there, or some shit like that." Shannon shrugged, smiling at the guards before getting his luggage.

Matt blushed slightly, he didn't think he was talking out loud. "He's been hanging out with Phillip, that's why he hasn't come home," he said, taking one of the rolling cases.

"I see, that's why he doesn't call me anymore. Get a new friend and Shan's left out in the rain," Shannon teased, laughing slightly. "So what's wrong with this Phil guy?"

Matt shook his head. "He's always around Jeff, like a body guard or something. They're always together," he hissed, pushing the doors open to the cool morning air, which felt good.

"Just like we were as kids," Shannon said, watching as Matt found the car. "I mean look at us, the three of us were inspirable."

Matt bit his lower lip, he knew Shannon would still love Jeff like a brother if he knew but he didn't want to be the one to tell him that Jeff was getting involved with another man. "Yeah…" he muttered, opening the trunk to his car and letting Shannon toss his bag inside. "I just don't like him."

"Is Matt jealous?" Shannon asked, walking to get into the car. He laughed out loud, shutting the door and reaching over to pinch Matt's cheek. "Little Jeff's growing up and meeting real men to take care of him."

Matt was fuming. "No one can take care of Jeff like I can!" he snapped, eyes widening at his words. He looked over at Shannon, even more shocked at the wide grin and knowing eyes. "Shan… that didn't come out like it was supposed to."

Shannon snickered. "Yeah it did," he said, looking straight into the dark eyes. "I know you Matt, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it." He looked away, Matt turning his eyes away to start the car and drive. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Matt asked, trying to get Shannon to leave it alone and forget his outburst.

Shannon sighed. "Does Jeff know you love him?" he asked, Shannon was never one to skirt around an issue, he didn't like to play games and he didn't like making other people play them either.

Matt nodded, shame starting to flow through his veins, making him turn icy as he watched the cars go by him.

"When did you tell him?"

Matt sighed, gripping the steering wheel unconsciously. "Friday night…" he murmured, looking helplessly at the road, knowing Shannon was thinking.

"He likes this Phil guy then huh?" Shannon asked, folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Matt nodded, looking over at Shannon's calm demeanor. "You're really calm about all of this," he said, sure that this person in his passenger seat was not the real Shannon Moore he knew.

Shannon opened his eyes before starting to laugh. "What else was I gonna do Matt? You two've been my best friends since before I can remember," he explained, resting a hand on Matt's shoulder before giving a comforting smile. "I love you guys, you're my brothers." He took his hand back, watching the shame start to drain from Matt and be replaced with his usual self. "So what did you want me to come all the way here for anyway?"

Matt chuckled. "I wanted you to talk to Jeff… He's been avoiding me. He didn't even come to the arena to cheer on Phil. And with Beth… he needs someone and he won't let me be there for him," he said, biting his lower lip lightly. "You're his best friend, so I needed you to come."

Shannon nodded. "I see. What am I to you, a life line?" he asked, slapping Matt on the shoulder lightly. He was playful for not seeing the two men for so long, Jeff missing time to come home to stay longer in the city they had performed in or that week he'd spent in Chicago.

"Nope, just a pain in the ass little brother."

"Just like Jeff?"

Matt froze, Jeff's name washing over him in arctic cold waves. It sent chills through him. He smiled after a moment. "Yeah, like Jeff."

* * *

Jeff smiled, he was warm under the covers, his head burrowed deep in a warm chest, arms tightly encircling him. He cracked open an eye, his mind unsure of how he got in these strong warm arms. He looked up, heart racing and smile fading. This was why he didn't drink as often. Every time _something_ went wrong. His eyes met the peaceful face of Phillip, dark lashes pressed gently against pink tinted cheeks. A fresh smile started to creep along his lips, curling deeper into the warmth.

He'd ended up in bed with a few of his best friends after a night of drinking. He tried not to laugh at the thought. It took him a moment longer to realize that under the covers he was as naked as the day he was born, his hair even down. Suddenly the memories of the night before flooded him and he relived every moment. He tried not to remember so much, his cheeks flaring up. He could remember the way Phillip had been so gentle. He didn't hurt at all, not like he had with Matt.

"Morning." Phillip's voice was deep and sleep filled. His own dark eyes slipped open to look down into Jeff's green ones. "Sleep ok?"

Jeff nodded, cheeks red as he looked down at Phillip's chest. "Yeah," he murmured, cuddling closer into Phillip. He didn't regret any of it, not Phillip being inside of him, making love to him, both coming together, Phillip inside Jeff and Jeff between their sweat slicked bodies. He looked up, his lips widening into an even bigger smile.

"Are you sore?" Phillip asked, stretching before wrapping around Jeff again. He'd wanted the night before to go perfectly. He didn't want to hurt Jeff in anyway.

Jeff shook his head, closing his eyes and pressing his ear to Phillip's chest, right above his heart. He didn't hurt he wasn't even uncomfortable. Nothing what like it was when he'd been with Matt. Through everything he'd felt loved, needed, wanted.

A light knock came on the door, making both groan.

"Lets ignore it," Jeff said, throwing the covers over his and Phillip's heads. "No one will know we're even here." He chuckled, Phillip, smiling at him and kissing his forehead lightly.

Another knock came, this one harder, more urgent.

Jeff growled, throwing the covers off of him as he stormed over to the door, forgetting that he was naked. He opened it, ready to yell at the other person behind it. "What?" he snapped, eyes widening at who was there. He covered himself with the door. "Shan?" he questioned, the door getting pushed open and the blond walking in.

"Well how the hell are you Jeff?" he asked, looking the man up and down. He had to admit that Jeff hadn't changed much since they were kids. He laughed at Jeff's attempt to cover himself. "You act like I've never see you naked before."

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked, blocking the other man from entering anymore than the doorway.

"Came to surprise you… so… surprise," he said, maneuvering around Jeff to see that one bed was still neatly made while the other had ruffled sheets and one more body still in it. His mind was in over load. How was he supposed to tell Matt about that?

Jeff scooted around Shannon to cover himself with the comforter of the bed, only uncovering a confused and now slightly embarrassed Phillip. He sat down, knowing he'd been caught. "Shanny," he whimpered, the bright eyes only covering his disappointment.

Shannon was quiet, mind mulling over everything. He knew Jeff would have to tell Matt about him and Phillip sooner or later but a blow like this could easily break Matt apart. He didn't know what to tell Matt, what to even say, how to lie.

"It's not… Shan…" Jeff tried again, eyes pleading with the other man to leave or look away long enough for him to get dressed.

"I'll be outside waiting on you," he said, turning and leaving both men to sit there. He shut the door behind him, sighing lightly as he sent a look down to Matt's room. He leaned against the wall, waiting.

Jeff looked back at Phillip. "I'm sorry… Shannon's always been that way," he explained, crawling up to be next to the other man.

Phillip nodded. He pressed a kiss to Jeff's forehead before pulling him in closer under the covers. "Go on, I'll still be here later tonight. You haven't seen him in a while," he said, kissing down to Jeff's lips.

Shannon sighed, looking down at his wrist. He growled in annoyance, forgetting that never in his life had he normally worn a watch. "Dammit Jeff, hurry up!" he growled lowly. He pushed off the wall, ready to pound on the door only to have the man he was waiting on exit.

"Hey Shan…" Jeff muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down at their shoes.

"C'mon," Shannon said, walking towards the elevators. He looked back, Jeff still standing there. "Well are you gonna stand there all day or what?"

Jeff shook his head, hurrying to Shannon's side. He entered, the steel room and moved to the back. "Why are you here?" he asked, looking up into the darkened eyes.

"Matt asked me to talk to you," he admitted, crossing his arms and turning towards the other man. "You've been avoiding him since Friday huh?"

Jeff nodded, eyes moving back to the floor. "I didn't want you to…"

Shannon cut off the other man. "You weren't going to tell me and you sure as hell weren't gonna tell Matt were you?" he snapped, sizing the other man up. "You didn't come back to Cameron, your dad has been worried sick, you know that right? And Beth… don't get me started on her. She broke it off didn't she? Is that how you ended up in bed with that guy?" He huffed, slamming his fist into the emergency stop. "I'm not moving this fucking metal box until you talk to me and I know everything."

Jeff shuddered, feeling the rough hands on his shoulders. "Shanny…"

"Matt told me everything that's been going on," he said, voice calming down. "I know that you've been avoiding him because he told you that he loved you."

Jeff felt his heart start to ache, he didn't want to think about Matt, not after the night before. Tears filled his eyes, he couldn't think about Matt. "He raped me Shannon, how am I supposed to live with that?" he asked, looking straight into the angry green eyes.

Shannon sighed. He was stunned with what he'd been told. "Jeff, you're my best friend and to be honest with you, I think you should at least talk to Matt. He's been trying to get a hold of you since last night. He knows about you and Beth."

"Shit Shannon, he doesn't have to know everything about me. I'm not fucking five anymore!" he snapped, pulling away from Shannon's grip. "I don't need him in my life and I sure as hell don't need you telling me what to do!"

Shannon punched Jeff just below the ribcage, taking all of the high flyers air. "Really? Well let me tell you something before you screw yourself over: Matt loves you and when you realize it, it'll be too late because you'll have hurt him so bad that he's not going to be able to recover. So just keep going with this Phil guy that you're sleeping with and keep avoiding Matt. You'll see." With that he hit the resume button and kept his back to the gasping Hardy. "I came here feeling sorry for Matt but now I feel sorry for you."

Jeff looked up at his best friend from his bent over position. "Shan…" he gasped, watching as the doors opened and Shannon made his way out. "Shannon!" He tried to hurry after the shorter man only to see that he wasn't slowing down. "Dammit Shan!"

Shannon turned around, his green eyes piercing straight through Jeff's. "Just go back to Phil! He's what you want isn't he?" he asked, getting in Jeff's face.

"He hasn't hurt me!" Jeff huffed back. He wasn't going to give up the one person that hadn't hurt him.

"Neither did Beth!"

Jeff growled. "Leave her out of it you fucking troll!"

" What are you, two Jeff?"

"Fuck you!" Jeff finally snapped, turning his back to his best friend, determined that he would figure it out on his own and until then, he was going to enjoy what he had with Phillip. "Go back to Cameron and stay there!"

Shannon sighed, the by standers staring at him and Jeff. "Yeah and wait there to see Matt more miserable than he already is?" he asked, walking back towards the elevators, watching as the doors closed between him and Jeff.

Jeff had tears in his eyes again. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle thinking about Matt. The metal doors dinged around him showing the different floors he was passing. Suddenly, he hit the emergency stop and sat down in the middle of the extravagant metal box, letting the tears flow free. He wanted to forgive Matt, he wanted more than anything to be there with his brother as best friends. "Matty…" he whimpered, wishing he could go back, back to before the Royal Rumble. Maybe if he hadn't won that match and became champion Matt and him wouldn't be fighting, they wouldn't have the 'I Quit' match in less than a week and he wouldn't be avoiding Matt and his confession.

Curling his legs into his chest he tried to sort everything out in his head. Phillip had been there for him, had been the one to show him what it was really like, to feel wanted, cared for. He looked up, his reflection on the shiny casing looking back at him, more than a little distorted. He stood up, touching fingers with the person in front of him, the metal cool under his touch. He looked deep into his own eyes, knowing that he should listen to Shannon, at least talk to Matt. He sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I can't… not now…" he whispered, looking back up into his void green eyes. As if the world was shattering and he'd be alive for only a few more moments he realized the reason that he'd been running from Matt. "I love you too…."

----------------------------------------

(A/N): I'm so behind!!!! So this chapter isn't really that long either but I hope it's enjoyable just the same! I don't have too much to say really besides that Jeff has come to the reason that he's avoiding Matt. Song title is Everything is Broken by Kenny Wayne Shepherd.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	11. Broken Silence

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 10**

Seraphalexiel Yes! Shan is the very best. I like your reasoning about the hugging. :) Thank you. I have accomplished a great thing then!

dehlia666 Yes.. quite a chappy. Shannon's just cool like that, nothing phases him. XD Thank you. I will write as much as these little muses allow me to!

NeroAnne Yep. Shannon always knows. Yes. Shanny will NEVER be ignored. He's way too cute. XD! Don't worry he will. Thanks.

TorturedTourniquet Thank you. Yeah Matt gets the short end of the stick all the time, he deserves a little slack. :) Yes, I had to use her somehow, I don't like writing fanfiction for real people and leaving out their friends/family/ect like they don't exist. Yes Jeff has had a brea through. You will have to see about Punk. hee hee I will!

Pheonix-Syren Well it is Jeff. XD Avoidance is never good, but it will get better! Yes lots of drama before the love!

* * *

_**Broken Silence**_

Matt was pulling on his coat, ready for his match against Jeff and Phillip. He still hadn't talked to the younger man and he knew that tonight wouldn't change. He sighed, Shannon had left the next day after he'd arrived.

"_Matt I can't stay here, he's not going to listen to me," Shannon said, resting his hands on Matt's shoulders. "Come back to Cameron when you come back to the states and we'll talk about it. Maybe Jeff'll come home for a little while."_

_Matt nodded, he didn't want the think about it, not about Jeff or Shannon's failed attempt to talk to him. "Thanks for everything still," he said, ruffling the blond hair, glad that it didn't have gel in it. "I'll see you when I come home." He said good-bye to the younger man, knowing he owed him._

Again Matt sighed, he couldn't keep Jeff off his mind. He hurried out to the curtain, knowing he was the first to come out. He shook his head, sure that if he wasn't pumped up, he would fall flat on his face and Glen wouldn't be happy about losing.

The music played and Matt came out. He had a swagger to his hips as he lifted his arm. He wasn't going to let the fans know that he had a problem, not now, not while he was here. He made his way to the ring, eyes focused on nothing, the fans just blurring together as he got in the ring and got on the ropes to show the fans he was really there. Once he heard the fireworks he jumped down, Kane was not one he wanted to tag with but he'd do anything to see Phillip in pain.

Matt's eyes wondered over Kane, sure he was big, scary, and almost a foot taller than he was, he wasn't scared. He watched as the other man got into the ring, he wasn't going to get so close, but he sure wasn't going to act like he had when Amy had went to him.

Matt's blood started to boil just as the first note of Phillip's entrance song started. He hated the man, but for Jeff's sake, he didn't want to be so angry or hateful.

Phillip looked over at Matt, turning just as their eyes met. He just wanted to get the night over with. He pumped up the crowd, showing off his suitcase before Jeff's music started to play.

Matt's heart started to race, seeing the overdone face paint on the beautiful skin. He bit his lower lip, watching as Jeff danced for the first time in weeks. He didn't want to admit it, but he had missed watching Jeff dance like that.

Jeff saw Matt, his eyes widened slightly and he was sure that his body was moving on it's own as it ran after him. He looked pissed but really he just wanted Matt's attention, tell him that they needed to talk. He watched Matt slid out of the ring as Phillip held him back, Glen in front of him as well.

"C'mon, lets just start babe," Phillip said, going into his corner and allowing Jeff to start out.

The bell rang and Matt was ready, he was sure that Phillip would be the first out and that would give him time to show Jeff that he was the more dominant, the stronger of the two. His eyes widened when Jeff was the one left in the ring with him. He held his hands up, only to back up and tag with Glen, heart telling him that he just couldn't go against Jeff yet.

Jeff started out hard, working on Glen as best he could. He didn't even feel it when he was knocked backwards and into his corner. "Tag me," he said, holding Glen as best he could when Phillip came out. He went into his corner, looking up at Matt. He could see that the other man as looking at him, a smile on his lips. He tried not to smile back as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

Matt looked away, knowing someone would catch him staring at Jeff. He tried to focus on the match, watch Glen and Phillip go at it but he couldn't.

Jeff tagged with Phillip. He climbed to the top rope, falling downwards on Glen's arm, gaining a satisfied smirk from Phillip. He punched Glen only feel the weight of the other man's hand against his cheek. He wouldn't admit it but Glen's hands hurt when they hit him. He fell to the canvas, a little disoriented.

Matt reached out, ready for the tag. He wanted to be closer to Jeff, at least to talk to him without the crowd overhearing him. He edged around Jeff, telling him he was ready and to get up. He reached down for Jeff only to be on the receiving end of less than painful punches. He was backed into a corner, groaning.

Jeff looked up at Matt, punishing Matt more. His bit his lower lip, the paint on his lips bitter. He couldn't let Matt know that he loved him too, not yet. He was angry with himself, letting his heart fall for the man he'd only known as a brother as his best friend at most. He turned away from Matt, hearing the thud of his knee hitting the matt.

Matt tried to stand, ready to apologize. He looked up, Jeff's eyes showing that he wasn't in the mood to talk as he felt the strong arm against his throat. He fell to the canvas, a little dazed at the over eagerness in Jeff.

Jeff ran back, ready to shove his feet straight into Matt's chest. "Dammit," he sighed, looking down, Matt moving just in time to miss his attack.

Matt shook his head, looking up at Jeff before moving towards Phillip.

Phillip jumped down, holding his arms out. "What?" he asked, looking up at Jeff before looking back at Matt. He winced at Jeff's kick to Matt, catching him off guard.

Jeff sighed, touching the edges of the ropes, inhaling deeply before jumping over it, and straight into Matt's arms.

"Shit…" Matt murmured, the ground hard underneath him. He looked over at Jeff, ready to reach out and touch his hand, ask if he was ok.

Jeff rolled to his back, looking up to the high bright lights. He looked back at Matt, knowing there was only one way to keep him away from Matt. "I'm sleeping with Phillip," he gasped out, wincing at Matt's pained groan.

Matt crawled away, getting into the ring to tag in Glen. "Please…" he gasped, looking up into the cold stoic eyes. "I can't."

Glen nodded, taking Matt by surprise as he tagged in. "Don't let him get to you," he mumbled, going over the rope to meet Jeff in the middle of the ring.

Jeff backed up into the corner, a rush of relief running over him as he tagged Phillip in. "He's all yours," he said, the tears in his eyes unnoticed. He launched Phillip into Glen, only then using him as a step to jump up into Glen. He rolled out, breathing heavy. He got up, watching Phillip cover Glen. He didn't dare look up at his brother. He just watched and listen to Glen groaned against Phillips attacks, only coming in when Phillip held his hand up. He tagged in, taking the other arm and throwing Glen into the ropes to come back and get his and Phillip's feet in each hip, sending him down.

Matt yelled for Glen to get up, make the two pay and not to give up.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Glen's neck, Phillip joining him to deliver a double DDT. He pressed down on Glen's shoulders, waiting for the three count. He was tossed aside, Glen coming out before the three count.

"Just get him on the ground, he'll like it Glen!" Matt taunted, taking in the aggravated twitch in Jeff's shoulders. "He won't fight if you get on top of him!"

Jeff turned around. He was ready to kill Matt, tear him apart. He ran to take his aggressions out on him only to be held back by the ropes, Matt jumping down before Jeff got to him.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he asked, standing tall. Matt smiled sadistically up at the other man.

Jeff sneered, going between the ropes, ready to jump and attack Matt. "Bastard!" he hissed, the sudden pain of the floor against him. He tried to breathe, the air becoming shorter and shorter.

Matt came over, Phillip and Glen causing a distraction to the referee. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Matt snapped, kicking at Jeff over and over before running back to his corner.

Jeff felt arms around him moments later. He could smell the biting sweat on Glen. He didn't speak as pain shot through him. He cried out, his spine feeling like it was snapped in half.

Glen smirked. "Pissed him off good," he muttered, moving to throw Jeff back into the ring and follow him. He covered Jeff, telling him to stay down and it would end sooner.

Jeff moved out of it, laying there hoping for at least a moment's breather. He sighed, getting dragged up by his hair and taken over to Matt and Glen's corner.

Matt slapped the back of Glen's shoulder, coming in. Over and over he slammed his elbow into the back of Jeff's head. He pulled Jeff around by his hair, only to bounce it off the ring turnbuckle. "I could take better care of you than he ever could!" he hissed, slapping Jeff across the face. He continued to beat Jeff, tears in his eyes. "I love you more than anyone in this world!"

Jeff got a rest, the ref telling Matt to back up. He charged at Matt. "If that was true you wouldn't have raped me!" he murmured, his attacks returned back to him with greater force.

"I did it so you would hate me! If I did that you couldn't reject me Jeff, you couldn't hurt me!" he snapped, bringing Jeff in close before hitting him just under the base of his neck. "I'm sorry…"

Jeff was stunned, the pain from the blow doing nothing to him. He'd never been told why Matt had done it, why he was so forceful. "Matty…"

"I'm so sorry Jeff.… he whispered, picking Jeff up and throwing him back to the ground. He abused Jeff more, only covering him after a half a dozen leg drops.

Jeff kicked out, head banging with pain. "Don't do this Matt…" he whimpered, the new hold on his neck hurting him more.

Phillip rooted with the crowd for Jeff. "C'mon Jeff!" he yelled, wanting to get closer to the other man and fend off Jeff from Matt. He cheered, holding his arm out. His heart was racing in his chest, Matt and Jeff going at each other like wild animals. He growled, knowing Jeff was getting tired and worn out from Matt's abuse.

Matt reached out for Glen's hand, his body unable to take anymore from Jeff. "Don't hurt him too bad Glen," he asked, letting the bigger man into the ring and go after Jeff. He winced at every hit that was landed on Jeff. "Jeff…"

Glen went at Jeff, keeping his attacks to a minimum. He would respect Matt's request, why bruise them up too bad when they still had a match that Sunday.

"Just hang on Jeff! Keep going!" Phillip called, wishing he could extend his arm farther to reach out and tag in for Jeff. He knew the other man needed a rest, a long one. "Just a little longer Jeff!"

Matt was tagged back in and went straight to work on Jeff.

Phillip winced, extending his hand out to Jeff. "Just reach Jeff!" he cried, holding on longer. "Just let him go Matt!"

"Shut up!" Matt snapped, wrapping his body around Jeff in another submission hold. "Just quit Jeff…" He was growling in the other man's ear, trying to ignore the sweet smell of Jeff's hair, the taste of their sweat mingling. "Please, just quit."

Jeff fought against Matt finally, he was never going to give up. He covered Matt for the pin. A sudden kick to his back made him flop off of Matt.

Phillip wasn't going to stand there and watch Glen take advantage of Jeff. He threw the big red monster out of the ring only to fly after him a few moments later, sending both of them to the ground. He laid there, listening for Jeff to win, hoping all the commotion from the ring was Jeff kicking the hell out of Matt.

Jeff set up for the twist of fate, only to be pushed away and straight into Glen. He stopped, almost apologizing for hitting the other man so hard. He felt the canvas underneath him, Matt on top of him in a pin.

"I'm sorry that I love you like this," he muttered, the three count coming and going. He rolled out of the ring as fast as he could, Phillip coming back in. He hurried up the ramp, sure that if he got away fast no one would see his body shaking.

Jeff watched as Matt left, unaware of Phillip talking to him, asking if he was ok after the beating he took. "I'm fine," he said, watching as Matt turned his back to them and finally went behind the curtains.

Matt hurried back to his locker room, glad that he had his own. He pulled off his gear before shutting himself in the shower. He sighed, the hot spray making him feel better. He'd told Jeff how he felt so why would he just come out and say that he was sleeping with Phil? Why would Jeff sleep with him? When did they start? Where they serious? These questions and more filled his head as he tried to focus on washing and not Jeff, a harder task than it should've been.

"Matt!"

Matt sighed, he knew that he was never going to get away from the younger man. "What?" he called, he wasn't getting out of the shower. If he stayed in there he had a better chance of Jeff leaving.

"Get out here!" Jeff called, locking the door to the locker room. He wasn't going to let Matt escape and for once he wasn't going to run away.

"I'm not coming out of the shower. If you wanna talk that bad you can come in here!" Matt called, rubbing some shampoo into his hair. He was almost completely done rinsing it out and applying conditioner before he heard the door to the bathroom open and shut. He quickly rinsed it out, popping his head out around the curtain. "What do you want?"

Jeff looked down at his boots. He wanted answers, wanted to understand everything finally. "Matt…" he started, hearing the other man slip back into the small cube of water. He sighed, knowing if they had anything between them Matt would find some way to ignore him. He pulled off his arms bands and boots, making sure to be silent. He pulled open the curtains, uncaring of his tank top or his pants.

Matt was going to question Jeff before he was shoved into a corner of the already small shower stall. "Jeff?" he asked, trying to cover himself with one hand while the other wiped the water out of his face.

Jeff shoved Matt into the wall, his hands clutching at the sides oh Matt's biceps. "Would you talk to me Matt?" he asked, the water soaking him straight down to his skin. His face paint was running horribly, staining the front of his shirt and pants. "Why?" He was desperate to have answers.

Matt sighed, reaching over to turn the water off, Jeff's hand stopping him.

"Nothing changes until I understand!" he snapped, lacing his fingers with Matt's. "I don't care if the water gets so cold it becomes ice cubes!"

Matt pulled his hand away, sighing at Jeff again. "Dammit, what isn't there to understand? I love you! Why don't you understand that?" he asked, leaning against the slick wall.

"Because of what you said. If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me like that."

"I was protecting you Jeff. If I didn't do something I would've just fallen deeper and deeper in love with you and then what Jeff?" Matt asked, looking into the green eyes. "What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to get hurt so the only thing I knew what to do was hurt you."

"Matty…" Jeff whimpered, repositioning himself to move out from the spray that was still very hot. He moved closer to the other man. He pressed his hands to Matt's chest, wishing that he had the courage to just reach up and kiss Matt.

Matt pulled away lightly. "It doesn't matter now though does it? You've got Phil to take care of you. He's the one in bed with you," he said, voice less threatening and more hurt. "Just go back to him."

"Matt I love you!" Jeff confessed, throwing his arms around Matt's neck and pressing their lips together, forcefully thrusting his tongue inside Matt's.

Matt pulled away, as much as he wanted to continue he couldn't. "No, you don't. You wouldn't have snapped at Shannon and you wouldn't have slept with him if you loved me," he said, grabbing his towel that was hanging just outside the curtain. He turned the water off, leaving Jeff there in the small cubicle. "You'll never love me Jeff, not as more, not with Phillip."

"Matt just listen to me!" Jeff cried, flinging open the curtain, Matt now wrapped in his towel. His heart ached, he was being honest with Matt. He really loved him in more than just a brotherly manner. It had taken a long time to realize it, but now he knew.

"For what? More Phil and Chicago, and how much fun you two had?" Matt asked, turning to Jeff and throwing his arms up. "What do you want me to listen to? You can't say anything that I don't already know!"

Jeff flinched. "Matty…" he whimpered, pulling his soaked shirt off to wipe away the remains of his face paint. He threw it to the side, looking back up to see Matt still standing there, arms at his side as those dark eyes rested lightly on him.

"Just get out Jeff. You just don't get it," he whispered, turning and going back into the larger room where his bag of clothes was. He unzipped it, the tears in his eyes the only thing keeping him from looking back at Jeff.

Jeff followed, trying hard to find the words that would show Matt that he cared, that he loved him back. He didn't wait, throwing himself at Matt, causing them to the cold hard ground. "I'll make you listen to me Matt," he said softly, lightly pressing his lips to Matt's, a hand moving between them to touch the soft flesh. He began to lightly stroke it, keeping the groan in his throat soft.

Matt growled, it felt good to have Jeff's hands on him. He reached up to grab Jeff by the shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the warmth of the other man's neck. "Stop it Jeff," he whimpered, squeezing the muscled flesh.

"Not until you listen."

Matt pushed Jeff away, rolling to his side, his heart racing. The flesh between his legs was throbbing, wanting more than just the small touches he'd received. "Just go away!" he snapped, wishing that it was so easy, that Jeff loving him back was as simple as Jeff made it out to be. "You have Phil! You can't be here with me pretending like this is what you want! You can't act like you want me when I know you don't!"

Jeff sat up, looking over at Matt's turned away form. He reached out, only to pull back his hand. "Matt?"

"Get out! Leave me alone! Go back to your fuck buddy!" Matt yelled, the tears and pain tearing through him. He heard the slam of the door a few moments later as he stood. He looked back at the door, biting his lower lip. "I'm sorry Jeff… I can't believe you, not yet." His voice was softer now, his voice a mere whisper.

-----------------------------

(A/N): So Matt is still an ass! This chapter isn't too long without the match so I hope it's not too bad. I hope everyone liked it! So let me know. Song is Broken Silence by Foxy Brown.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	12. Broken World

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 11**

RRatedAuthor Exactly! Well we'll see what happens in this chapter! Don't worry you're not too far off. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chappy!

browngirlwrites Yes, yes he does.

dehlia666 It wil all come into the light in this chapter hopefully!

MagZ86 You'll see! :)

Tortured Tourniquet Thank you. I guess you're right, I can understand where he's coming from. I wil don't worry!

NeroAnne Yes he does, just like the rest of us! I'm glad you liked it. It was. Thank you. Don't worry love, there is so much more coming! I thought about you while I was writing this chapter!! Thank you and I hope you like what's going to happen!

Seraphalexiel They are a little bit. i agree they were. Yeah I agree. I'm glad that Shannon's part turned out so well. I was really worried that it would seem out of place. (Yes have to love Shan!) THank you for more song titles!!

Pheonix-Syren Well I guess not in Matt's mind but this chapter makes up for it!

_Paul = Big Show Adam = Edge _

* * *

_**Broken World**_

Matt had been watching the matches from his locker room, once again sharing with Adam. He'd seen Swagger fall to Christian, glad that there was a new champion on ECW. He'd been thinking all weekend. He'd pushed Jeff away again. He sighed, Adam chattering on the phone with some one. He leaned back on the bench, resting his head on his arms. He stared at the ceiling, remembering the Friday before. He'd cried when he'd gotten home, throwing himself on his bed and clutching the pillows to him.

Matt heard the crowd cheering, Chris going against Ricky. He looked over at the portable TV, sighing again. He was miserable. He was tired of running from Jeff, tired of being strong so he wouldn't get hurt. "Jeff…" he murmured, closing his eyes as he turned his head back. He could see the blue hair, the bright green eyes, Jeff running after him months before in the middle of the country by his house. He could see the sun setting in the background as they watched it and talked about the old days. How he missed the old days, the days on the trampoline where they would wrestle and their dad would scold them.

"You ok over there?" Adam asked, flipping his cell phone closed. "Earth to Matt!"

"I'm fine, just resting before the match," he said, not bothering to open his eyes and look up at him. He knew it pissed Adam off when people didn't look at him when they talked. "You should warm up."

Adam nodded, agitated with Matt and his calm demeanor. "Right."

Matt heard the door open and shut. He opened his eyes, the sight of Jeff gone. He wanted the younger man so badly. He wanted to make it up to Jeff, take the pain away that he'd caused. Even though he wanted Jeff to himself, he was willing to let him go so he could be happy and as much as he hated it, if Phil made Jeff happy he would let Phil have him. He sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. He was dressed for his match and he was more than ready to go out there. He knew Jeff would be angry with him and hurt him as much as he could but he didn't care. He deserved the punishment. He deserved to be hated after everything he'd done to Jeff.

"Jeff…" he muttered, sighing. Each time he thought of the other man it made him at least the slightest bit happier, knowing that they would always be connected. No matter what happened Jeff would always be apart of him, their blood was the same, their hearts, their minds, their love. He looked over the clean room, scuffing his boots on the floor. His heart was racing, he wasn't ready to go out there and let Jeff beat the hell out of him. He didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to hurt physically or emotionally anymore. He just wanted to forget and be forgotten, let their feud die and be them again. His limbs were heavy from lack of sleep.

Cameron was not the best place for him to go back to before Backlash. His dad was ill, once again over come with a serious cold. He knew that he would get over it like always but it still worried him to be away while he was sick. He knew he shouldn't have gone around their old house, looking in on his old room, all his posters and memorabilia on the walls. He'd went to Jeff's old room too, it clean for once. He had leaned against the doorframe, remembering the days they'd spent together in there or in his room playing. He'd felt more like shit that day than any other.

Shannon had come over to his place to talk to him later that day and he was none too happy with him or Jeff. He'd yelled at Matt for acting like an asshole and not excepting Jeff into his life and arms.

He'd been quiet calm with Shannon, explaining that he couldn't handle it, not with Jeff sleeping with Phil.

Shannon told him that he knew and that he didn't know how to tell him about it, without going against Jeff. He had apologized for it.

Matt sighed again, getting up from the bench and switching off the TV. He didn't want to watch it anymore, or even think about the match he had next. He'd been so miserable, telling Jeff anything to keep him away. "I love you so much…" he whimpered, the tears seemingly never too far away. He looked around the room, almost sure that someone would walk in while he was trying to calm down. He heard the knock on his door that signaled him to be up next. He opened the door and walked out, ready to go against Jeff. He suddenly decided no matter how the match went he was going to talk to Jeff, tell him that he was sorry and some how make it up to him whether it be leaving the Rainbow Warrior alone or loving him forever. His music started and he headed out.

Jeff was waiting in the ring, his own eyes blazing with fire. He watched Matt walk towards him. "C'mon Matt," he whispered, knowing he would make Matt say I quit.

Matt was cautious, the look on Jeff's face deadly. He stepped onto the steps, jumping back down as Jeff charged him. His heart was racing in his chest. He'd promised Jeff that he was going to lose, that he was going to quit and give up to him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, taking his coat off and getting into the ring. His eyes locked with Jeff's. He didn't want to know what the other man was trying to tell him, he didn't want to hear the words of hate, of confusion, of rejection. He tried to tell Jeff he was sorry, that it was his fault, like always.

Jeff looked away first, the tears starting to show. He wiped his face quickly, before looking back at Matt, ready to start the match. He started to move, the ref calling for the bell. He circled Matt, ready to charge even though his feet felt like lead. He was ready to be on the end of Matt's punches, blocking and defending, only to find nothing but Matt moving around him, keeping a large distance between them. He saw Matt's lips move but he couldn't make out the words. He edged forward, ducking Matt's first punch, taking him into the long, brutal match.

Jeff took his aggressions out on Matt, taking out his hurt, his pain. He used his whole body to abuse Matt. Finally getting Matt into a sleeper hold he jumped onto his back, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist. "I won't lose," he whispered, holding tight until he was dropped face first into a turn buckle.

Matt took his turn to abuse Jeff, both going hard against the other. Matt didn't want to give up until he knew Jeff was serious. He went against Jeff, only defending when Jeff went against him. Every moment was torturous, the pain in Jeff's face, the hurt he was inflicting. He had to do it though, he had to fight against him.

Jeff's anger fueled him. Each move he preformed was to show his hurt. Every single moment that had gone on between their last words and the match was in his mind. He'd stayed away from home and he didn't call anyone from Cameron. He'd ignored calls from Shannon, from his dad. He'd stayed with Phillip, their nights alone full of sweat and love making and each night Jeff wished more than anything that he was with Matt after they'd gone to sleep.

Matt was hurting. He laid in the middle of the ring Jeff jumping out to go under the ring curtain.

Jeff raised the ring skirt, looking around for some of the things he needed. He pulled out a table, knowing that it would take something drastic to get Matt to listen to him. He dragged it out and put it into the ring before rolling in. He opened the legs, setting ut up at his own leisure. Smiling he watched Matt roll out, thinking he was in safety.

A twist of fate stopped Matt from running too far away. Jeff threw Matt back into the ring, only to lay him on the table. He went back under the ring, a black rope and duct tape there. "Perfect," he whispered. Quickly he duck tapped Matt's ankles together before delivering a blow to Matt's chest and taping the wrists together. He went back to the rope, easily tying Matt's prone figure down.

"Don't worry you'll love it," Jeff said, tightening the rope around the older Hardy.

Matt begged, asking his to stop, to not do it.

Jeff merely smiled, going back to get a ladder that he'd seen. He tossed it into the ring, knowing that it would take something drastic for Matt to say it and he was going to go as far as he had to, to make him.

Matt looked up, Jeff telling him his plan. He called for the other man trying to get his attention. He was speechless momentarily as Jeff took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd. He tried hard to reason with Jeff, to tell him that he wouldn't hurt him like this.

Jeff listened, only listening half way to Matt's pleading. "You'll know how I felt at Wrestlemania and every single day after that!" he muttered, starting to climb the latter. He waved slightly, before climbing to the top.

Matt asked for the microphone, calling Jeff's name. "Jeff! Jeff! Jeff, I'm sorry about everything! About you being off the road!" he was near in tears, knowing that now was the time to stop before Jeff lost all control and unleashed everything on him. "I love you!"

Jeff stopped, looking down at Matt.

"Jeff, I love you! I.. Love you!" he gasped, looking up into the green eyes. "We're brothers. Jeff we're brothers. A brother is the strongest bond in the world."

Jeff smiled, placing his hand next to his ear. He made a face like he couldn't quite make out what Matt was saying.

"Don't listen to them, I've always told you don't listen to them. They get you in trouble," he said, trying to find the words to convince Jeff not to hurt him anymore, that he would try and break down the walls he was holding up. "Jeff… Matt loves you. Matt and Jeff Hardy, the Hardy Boyz. We can do it all again.

Jeff was listening intently. His features were soft, his hair hiding him. He didn't want the fans to see the confusion in his face.

"Jeff….Jeff…. Our mom wouldn't want this, in heaven she's looking down on us, Jeff. Our Dad's at home sick, Jeff. Please, dad…daddy would like this is if you did this Jeff. Please Jeff, I love you. Jeff, Jeff…. Jeff I'm sorry!"

Jeff looked down at Matt, his eyes once again on fire. He shrugged, knowing that he would end it right then and there.

"Jeff…. I QUIT! I QUIT!" Matt yelled into the mic, looking back up at Jeff and wiggling in his bonds. Once the mic was out of his face he continued. "Jeff I quit! I love you, I love you and I won't hurt you anymore! I'll do what ever you want me to do!"

Jeff climbed down, mind set on everything that Matt had done to him. "I'm sorry Matty… I have to," he said, leapfrogging over the ladder and straight onto Matt's chest, landing on his feet.

Matt felt pain course through him. "Jeff…" he whimpered, the table nothing but splinters around him. "Jeff…" He knew that it could've only been a fraction of what Jeff had gone through from him. "I love you…"

Jeff looked down at Matt, the words reaching his ears. His lips were pursed together, trying to keep his apology to himself. He kneeled next to his fallen brother.

Matt gave a light smile, the moving fingers in front of him reminding him only of Jeff. He felt the smile fade as his body started to throw him into the darkness of unconsciousness. His head fell back, the last image in front of him being the sparkling eyes he loved so much.

Jeff pushed the hair out of his face, trying not to tear up at how bad Matt looked. He looked around the crowd, an innocent childlike look forming to his face. He looked back down at Matt, watching him wiggle slightly and squirm in pain. He looked away from Matt, relief over coming him, there would be no more fighting between them, no more threats, no more anger, just them, just Jeff and Matt. He got out of the ring, ready to change and go back to the hotel, be alone for a while.

Matt laid there, the world around him silent. His hand hurt, he was sure it was broken but he wasn't worried about it. He only saw the lights above him, the thoughts of completely losing Jeff washing over him. Tears were blocked behind his eyes as he was freed from his bonds. He clutched his wrist, trying hard to keep his mind somewhere else.

"You ok?" John asked, Jeff limping past him. He tried to follow Jeff, the other man slamming his locker room door shut in his face. "Jeff!"

"I'm fine go away!" he snapped, running hands over his face. He locked to the door, thankful for being alone tonight. He was thankful that they were in a large arena that he and John had gotten their own locker room by luck of the draw, of course.

Each thought that passed through Jeff's head was about the other man, about Matt and how hurt he could be. He sighed, pulling his clothes off and quickly showering. He got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. He had to see Matt. He had to talk to him and tell him he was sorry, that he wanted to end all the fighting for once and for all.

Jeff opened the door duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Jeff jumped, looking up into the concerned, confused eyes of Phillip. He clutched his chest, heart beating out of his chest. "I'm going to check on Matt," he said, relief running over him. "You scared the hell out of me."

Phillip smiled. "Didn't mean to," he said, reaching out to touch Jeff's damp hair. "After you see him, you wanna get something to eat?"

Jeff couldn't help but smile, Phillip was so thoughtful of him. He nodded, looking around the halls to see if anyone would see them. With the assurance that no one would see them Jeff pressed a light kiss to Phillip's lips. He knew he needed to talk to Phillip about everything that was going, about him and Matt, about his confusion and love for the other man.

Phillip lead Jeff to the medics room, holding the other man's hand briefly before opening the door to find the room empty.

"Hey, where's Matt?" he asked, looking around. He didn't see Matt in the halls and the others hadn't told him if he'd been moved anywhere.

"We sent him down to the hospital, his hand was broken from your match," one medic said, walking over to the duo. "It didn't seem too bad but we were told to send him to the hospital so they could cast it."

Jeff's heart raced, he hadn't meant to hurt Matt that bad. He hadn't meant to hurt Matt at all. "Thank you," he said, turning, ready to hurry to the hospital. "I'll be back later." He had aimed his comment towards Phillip, hurrying down the hall to where he'd parked. He didn't look back, his heart pulling him to Matt, telling him that he needed to see him, make sure he was all right.

The hospital waiting room was cool as Jeff entered, his hair still damp and making him cooler. He hurried over to the information desk, the little old woman sitting there reading a book. "Excuse me," he said, trying not to sound out of breath.

"What can I do for you honey?" the woman asked, setting her book aside and smiling at Jeff. "Oh I know you, my granddaughter has the biggest crush on you."

Jeff smiled, rubbing the back of his head. He was slightly embarrassed sometimes when he went out and everyone knew him.

"You must be looking for your brother Matt," she assumed, clicking at the keys on her keyboard. "He's up on the seventh floor, 735."

Jeff smiled, thanking the woman before dashing off. He looked back, the woman shaking her head before going back to her book. He turned his attentions to Matt, and how to get to the seventh floor. He hurried into one of the elevators, slamming his finger into the number seven button. "Hurry…. hurry… hurry…" he chanted, the ding finally showing he was on the floor he needed. He pushed through the barely opened doors, running down the long stretch of hall. He pushed open one of the double doors, another nurses station there in front of him. He looked at the numbers on the doors, trying hard to find Matt.

"Can I help you sir?" a nurse asked, walking past the confused man.

"Matt Hardy," he said, mouth dry and heart racing. "My brother." He followed the nurse, heart pounding even harder in his chest.

"He may be a little out of it, we gave him a slight sedative to ease the pain," he said, opening the door to Matt's room. He smiled, hoping it would ease the worried look on Jeff's face. "He'll make a full recovery in a few weeks."

Jeff nodded, the news helping his guilt. "Matty," he whispered, entering the room after the nurse had left him. He eased into Matt's view, taking in the closed eyes and the white cast on Matt's arm. "Hey…"

Matt cracked an eye open, sighing at the shying figure. "Hey…" he replied, his own voice weak and wobbly. His own heart was racing in his chest, he didn't think that he would even see Jeff again when he went home. "Broke my second metacarpal."

Jeff felt a stab in his heart. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking a few steps closer to his brother. He didn't want to get too close and have Matt get angry but he didn't want to be so far away.

"You can sit down or something. I'm too tired to even try anything," he said, rubbing his face with his left hand. He felt the weight on his bed change and a warm hand on his. He pulled his hand away, looking straight into the green eyes. "Jeff…"

Jeff had tears welled up in his eyes, his mouth moving although no sound came forth. He closed it, winding his arms around Matt's neck. "I'm so sorry Matty," he whimpered, hot tears slipping down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

Matt felt a small smile overcome his lips. "I know Jeff," he whispered, resting his good hand in the middle of Jeff's back. "It's just a broken bone. We had those as kids."

Jeff nodded, holding Matt tighter. "I love you Matty… I love you so much," he confessed, pulling away just slightly from Matt. He looked down into the dark unfocused eyes. "I love you Matt."

Matt smiled, lifting up to press a kiss to Jeff's cheek. "I love you too Jeff," he said, resting back against his pillows.

Jeff leaned back in, kissing Matt slowly, passionately. A hand came into contact with Matt's cheek as his tongue ran lightly over the soft skin of Matt's lower lip, seeking entrance. He was rewarded with a warm tongue starting it's own journey against his. His heart raced as he moved closer to Matt, his other hand pressed against Matt's hard chest. Easily, he moved it upwards into the long dark locks.

Matt was the one to pull away, the fingers lightly playing over his scalp making his shiver. "Don't," he whispered, almost breathless.

Jeff pulled his hands away. "I'm sorry," he said, letting them fall into his lap. "I wasn't…"

Matt chuckled, resting his good hand on Jeff's. "Shut up," he said, smiling at Jeff. He leaned back in, his lips meeting Jeff's, his hand coming up to cradle Jeff's head.

Jeff felt like he was kissing Matt for hours, their tongues moving along each other in a frenzy of want. He pulled back, his body wanting more than he could handle.

Matt sighed, his head telling him it still wasn't right to kiss Jeff like he was. His heart though told him to keep going, fulfill his need for Jeff, let the love they had take him over. He pulled away from Jeff, curling his legs up to sit cross-legged. "This isn't right," he said, resting his cast arm in his lap.

Jeff looked over the plaster. "What isn't?" he asked, brain still on the fritz from Matt's powerful kisses.

"This, me and you."

Jeff sighed, he didn't want to argue anymore with Matt about them. "What do I have to do? I love you! I want you Matt, isn't that enough?" he questioned, once against feeling rejection start to settle in him.

Matt shook his head. "I love you too. I wasn't talking about us being brothers. I don't care about that anymore, Jeff," he paused, looking deep into the hypnotic green eyes, a smile spreading over his lips before fading away. "You're with Phil right now. I'm not going to ruin your happiness over me." He was honest, he didn't want to tear Jeff in two. He'd waited so long he could wait a little longer for the other man. "I can wait Jeff. I'll always love you."

Jeff smiled, taking Matt's hand in his and lacing their fingers. "Phillip and I aren't dating," he explained, looking down at their hands and noticing that they fit perfectly together.

"Do you love him?"

Jeff was surprised with Matt's inquire. He looked up into the dark foreboding eyes. "What?" he asked, his own becoming confused.

"Do you love Phillip?" Matt asked again, tightening his hand slightly around Jeff's. "I need to know Jeff."

Jeff sighed, looking up into the pleading orbs. "I don't know…" he whispered, resting his other hand over their laced fingers. "I really don't know."

Matt nodded, leaning against his pillows again and looking towards the long blinds. "You should go back to him," he suggested, not daring to look back at Jeff, afraid to see if there was any pain in Jeff's eyes.

"I'm staying here with you." He was firm with his decision. "He'll be there when I come back."

"He always is," Matt muttered, sighing at his jealousy. "I never hated him before WrestleMania. It was when I saw you two in the hall before the show and he kissed you. I hated him then."

Jeff nodded. "I know," he whispered, leaning in to rest his head against Matt's chest. He could hear the steady heart beat, the intake and exhale of breath. "I love you Matty."

"I love you too Jeffro," Matt said, taking his good hand from Jeff's embrace to stroke the colored hair. "The blue's coming out."

"Yeah."

A sudden ringing occurred causing the two to jump from their comfortable silence.

"I hate your phone," Matt said, allowing Jeff to sit up from his position and answer his phone. He watched Matt's demeanor change from comfortable to worried. "What happened?" He sat up.

"Yeah I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked down at his and Matt's hands. "John was just sent to the ER," Jeff explained. "Paul threw him into a spot light, Phillip said he didn't look too good."

----------------------------------------

(A/N): So I'm still about 2 weeks behind but I'm catching up. So I hope this chapter was a little better than the last. So finally Matt and Jeff aren't fighting. Oh. I didn't want to do the whole play by play with this chapter and Backlash because it takes up a lot of time and space and it really throws off my focus on them, so I hope that this change isn't horrible. I also have finally found a stopping point. I think that this story is going to be finished at or right after Judgement Day. I have my thoughts on what's going to happen and I hope that it goes that way so I can have a really good ending. Well this one is a long A/N. XD! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. Song title is Broken World by Millencolin. And thank you everyone that's giving me chapter titles! I really appreciate it because I'm seriously running out of songs with the word 'broken' in it that still fits with the chapter.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	13. Betrayed A Broken Pact

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 12**

RRatedAuthor Thank you! I agree Matt should do just that. I will and I hope you like the update. (You may need those tissues though)

NeroAnne Yes. I'm glad that it turned out that good! Don't worry more Hardycest is on the way! Hope this was soon enough!

MagZ86 Thank you. I don't think anyone likes it really, even Matt but it has to be done. I don't like it either. Matt just accept it!

Pheonix-Syren Yes he's finally come back. I never like evil Matty. I can understand you situation. I hope it all works out for you! You're too sweet to get hurt!

Seraphalexiel Yes love. I know it's a giant surprise huh? I agree. I won't lie, it was a little harder than I thought. I like to think that too but maybe I'm just being a little too biased. XD Yeah Poor Phil, that's ok though, he has a bigger plan. About that.... I don't know but it's a good thought. Yeah, Jeff doesn't feel the greatest. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter just as much!

TorturdTourniquiet Thank you. Yes, and more too come. Don't worry it all will happen soon. And yes, he does.

* * *

_**Betrayed (A Broken Pact)**_

Jeff was waiting in the waiting room, hands clasped together. His head was bowed, praying that John would be ok and no permanent damage was done. "Adam…" he breathed, knowing that it had to be something to do with him. He was scared for John, never in his life had someone gone that crazy, hurt someone so bad that they could've been easily killed. He looked around the waiting room, Phillip sitting next to him, his hands folded in a similar style, though he knew the other man was trying to keep his cool. Jason was across from him, fiddling with a key chain on his keys, trying to keep his mind off of John and the worry. Kofi was standing near the door, leaning heavily on the door. Even Ricky and Shane where there, both of whom were sitting across from Jeff, talking in soft tones to one another.

Vibrations filled Jeff's pocket. It tickled his leg until he dug it out and answered it. "Hello?" he asked, voice soft.

"How's he doing?" Matt asked, concerned about John and his health.

"Don't know the nurse hasn't told us," he replied, looking around the room, everyone looking at him. "I have to go, I'll call you back when we find something out." He briefly said goodbye and hung up. "Sorry."

A nurse walked out, everyone standing to hear the news. She gave a brief smile, showing that he would make a full recovery. "No need to stand," she said, motioning for everyone to sit, which they did. "He's not going to be up and moving for a while but he will make a full recovery. He's got internal bleeding so we're going to keep for tonight at least, I'm sorry to say but only immediate family can see him." She waited, sure that they had questions about their friend and co-worker.

"When will we get to see him?" Kofi asked, the only one willing to talk. He waited, the nurse checking her charts.

She looked up, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm not sure sir, the doctors haven't said, just that he can't see anyone for the next twenty-four hours. I'm sorry." She waited a few more moments before turning and leaving the others.

Jeff sighed, rubbing his face gently. "I'm gonna tell Matt what's going on," he whispered to Phillip, standing. "Wanna meet back up at the front?"

Phillip nodded, following Jeff out. "Call me if anything changes," he told the others, sure that Kofi and Jason would be there all night or until the people made him leave for the night.

Jeff hoped Phillip wouldn't follow him all the way to see Matt. He looked behind him, noticing the other man was going to opposite direction. He sighed, unsure of how he was going to talk to Phillip about Matt and how he felt. He hoped that it went well, but for now his mind was set on letting Matt know all the information that he'd been told.

The walk back to the seventh floor wasn't as interesting as Jeff had hoped. He was left alone in his mind, fighting with one side that told him to go to Matt and the other pulling him back to Phillip. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, both seemingly wonderful choices. He loved Matt, he knew he did and he could understand everything that had happened in a sense but the half that pulled him to Phillip always brought up that Phillip had never hurt him and protected him and loved him. He sighed, finally coming to Matt's room. He opened the door, Matt's voice suddenly floating over to him.

"How's John?" Matt asked hurriedly. He sat up from his reclined position, looking Jeff over. "How bad is he?"

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, automatically taking Matt's good one in his. "He's going to be ok, they're keeping him overnight at least because he has internal bleeding," he explained, eyes focused on Matt and his intertwined hands. "Matt…."

Matt looked up at Jeff, his eyes previously focused on their clasped hands as well. "Yeah?" he asked, pulling his hand away to touch the soft skin of Jeff's cheek.

"What do I do if I…" he stopped unable to go on. Tears threatened to enter his eyes. He inhaled deeply, shying away from Matt's touch.

Matt was slightly confused. "If you what Jeff?" he questioned, trying to somehow connect them again.

"If I find out that… If I'm really in love with Phillip," he spit out, a tear running down his cheek. "I don't want to lose you Matty!" The tears started to ease down. "I don't wanna fight and I don't want to hold back!"

Matt sighed, pulling Jeff to him. "No matter what happens, I'm always going to love you Jeff and I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Jeff's forehead. "I love you." He eased down to press his lips against Jeff's stroking the long hair.

"I love you Matt."

"I love you too Jeff."

Phillip was leaning against the wall on the outside, biting down on his lip ring trying to keep the tears at bay. He took a deep breath, leaving the two to be alone. His heart was aching. He didn't understand how Jeff could love Matt in that kind of way. He knew that love didn't look at age, gender, family, anything but after everything Matt had put Jeff through, how could he…? "Jeff," he whispered, wiping at his face as he entered the elevator to go back down to where they were going to meet up at.

Jeff pulled away from Matt minutes later, thinking about Phillip and how he'd left him. "I have to go meet up with Phillip. He's waiting on me," he said, nuzzling into Matt's neck. "But I don't want to leave you. You feel so good."

Matt chuckled. "Go on, he's waiting for you," he replied, looking down at his broken arm. "I'm supposed to go home soon. They've just been busy or else I would've left long before now."

"Are you going home?" he asked, kissing Matt tenderly right under his ear.

Matt shuddered, damn Jeff. "You're going to start something you can't finish," he said, pulling away from Jeff just slightly. His breath was a little uneven when he looked down into the soft green eyes.

Jeff flushed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down, noticing the small tent that he'd created under the covers.

Matt shook his. "Don't worry about it. Just go see Phil. He'll get worried about you."

Jeff nodded, moving his attention to Matt's broken hand. "I'm still sorry," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to the hard plaster. "I'll call you when I get a chance. I'll probably go home for a little while, see how Shannon's doing."

"Ok." He stopped, letting Jeff stand and get ready to leave. "Are you going back to Beth?" Matt asked suddenly, fear striking him.

Jeff froze. He hadn't thought about her since the night they'd broken up, but then again he hadn't been home since before than either. He smiled, looking back at Matt. "I'm all yours now Matty." He turned back, heart fluttering. "All yours."

Phillip was waiting where he'd told Jeff he would be. His mind was wrapped around the two, how could Jeff love his own brother? How could he be like that? He'd been there for Jeff, been the one to catch him when he fell, hold him up, spend the nights talking when he'd needed someone. He sighed, thinking he was no better than Matt if he was feeling that way. He needed to give Jeff the space he needed, let him decide what he wanted. He decided that it was hard letting go of someone like Jeff, letting him be free when his own feelings were just as deep for Jeff as Matt's were.

"You ok?" a soft voice came, startling Phillip from his thoughtful trance.

"Yeah I'm ok," he said, looking down into the lovely green eyes. "You hungry?" He tried to smile, his lips refusing to move. He bit his lip ring, wanting nothing more than to suckle Jeff's into his mouth and persuade the older man to give up on Matt and stay with him.

Jeff nodded, reaching out to touch Phillip's hand only to be turned away from. "Phillip?" he questioned, hurrying to walk side by side with the other man. "What's wrong?"

"What do I mean to you?" Phillip asked, stopping and turning to look Jeff in the eyes. "What am I to you?"

Jeff was taken back. "You're my friend Phillip… I mean you're more because of everything… why are you asking?" he asked, confused with Phillip's questions. He looked deep into the dark eyes, the tears barely there but noticeable. "Phillip?"

Phillip shook his head, walking away from Jeff. He continued down the hall, forcefully pushing the down button. He was forcefully turned around, pleading green eyes running over his face. He looked away. "Just leave me alone."

Jeff pushed Phillip into the empty elevator, moments after it opened. "What did I do Phillip?" he asked, holding on to the sleeves of his shirt. "Talk to me."

Phillip looked down into Jeff's face. He crushed their lips together, roughly pushing Jeff into a corner. He wasn't rough with his kisses, just hurried like he wanted more. "I love you Jeff," he murmured, only allowing Jeff a moment to breathe before diving back in. His tongue pushed against Jeff's like a dream. They fit together, they moved to please one another so Jeff had to love him back. He lifted Jeff up, resting his hands under the firm bottom.

Jeff groaned, never had Phillip been so dominate. Bearing his neck he gasped when he felt sharp teeth and soft lips running over the side of his neck. "Phillip, stop," he gasped, trying to get his body to listen to him. He wished his legs would unlock from around Phillip's waist, his hands to disentangle from the long dark locks. "Phillip… we're in an elevator."

"Let them watch," Phillip gasped, crushing their lips together again. A hand moved between them, caressing the front of Jeff's pants.

Jeff squirmed. He was getting harder than he'd been. "Please Phillip, not here," he whimpered, knowing his body was telling another story.

The doors dinged, the sound of lightly greased metal sliding against each other, opening to the lobby.

Jeff pulled away from Phillip, thankful that the lobby at the moment was deserted. "Phillip, please let me go!" he yelped, finally getting the strength to unwrap his legs from around Phillip's waist. He pushed the younger man away, trying hard to catch his breath. "What's gotten into you?"

Phillip was also gasping for breath. "I love you Jeff," he said, turning away, hands covering his face. "What else do I have to say? I love you Jeff! I think about you all the time. When you're not around everything seems dull, what do I have to do to make you understand that?"

Jeff's heart thudded against his breastbone. He had never wanted this, never had he wanted someone else to love him like that. "Phillip," he whispered, watching as the silver doors shut, enclosing them. "You shouldn't…."

"Because Matt loves you? Because you love him?" he questioned, voice rising into a quiet shout. "I can protect you Jeff. I can keep you happy. I can make you smile, he can't! I can do everything he can't Jeff. I make you happy, in everything." He turned back, resting his hands on either side of Jeff's head. His breath ghosted over Jeff's face, their lips just centimeters from each other's. "I love you Jeff and no matter what I would never hurt you."

Tears filled Jeff's eyes. "Phillip…" his eyes fell to the metal ground. "How did you…" He looked back up, resting his hands on Phillip's shoulders.

"I heard you talking. I was going to surprise you and I heard you saying you loved him and didn't want to lose him."

"You heard everything?"

"Even when you asked what you should do if you loved me back," Phillip said, pulling away from Jeff and covering his face. "I don't understand how you could love him. He hurt you Jeff. He's nearly killed you now. How can you love someone like that?" He was infuriated.

"You don't understand Phillip…" he tried to soothe, holding his hands up to touch the other man's shirt.

"I don't understand? What is there to understand? He betrayed you at the Royal Rumble. He nearly killed you several times after that. At WrestleMania he could have ended your career and just tonight…"

"You don't understand Phil!" Jeff yelled, turning Phillip to look at him. "I love him! There's a lot that you don't know, that I haven't told you about him and me! You'd never understand what's going on!" He walked away, slamming his fist into the door open button. He exited the elevator, not daring to look back at Phillip.

"I would if you'd tell me Jeff!" Phillip said, following Jeff out into the parking lot. "Talk to me Jeff." He stopped Jeff, turning him to look at him. "Jeff I'm begging you, talk to me!" He knew being so forceful with Jeff was going to do nothing but push him away but he didn't know what else to do, how to get Jeff to talk to him. "Jeff… please."

Jeff bit down on his lip ring before looking Phillip up from his shoes to his eyes. "At WrestleMania Matt raped me. Everything he did was to push me away to hate him because he loved me. He told me everything and when Shannon came it was to get me to talk to Matt, at least know what he wanted to say and I realized that I loved him too." He took a deep breath, looking away, knowing Phillip had a deep perplexed look on him.

"So what was I?" Phillip asked, heart aching in his chest. "Was I just a warm bed? Someone to replace your brother?"

Jeff looked up surprised at Phillip's accusation. "Of course not! Everything that happened between us was because I liked you. Everything was great between us!" he explained, wrapping his arms around Phillip. "I wanted you."

Phillip sighed, pulling away from Jeff. He ran a hand over his face. "Do you still want me Jeff? Do you still want us?"

Jeff stood there, unsure of what he wanted anymore. "I… I don't know Phillip. I want you and I want Matt… I just…"

Phillip sighed, listening to himself before pulling Jeff into a hug. "Dammit," he whispered, clutching tightly to the other man, the hot tears stinging his shoulder. "Jeff… Baby…"

Jeff pulled away. "I have to go. I'll see you Friday at the show but I have to go home for a little while," he said, wiping the tears away and walking towards his rental car. He didn't look back as he left Phillip there.

Phillip stood alone in the middle of the parking lot, watching as Jeff walked away. He dug into his pocket, grabbing his phone and pulling it out. He sighed, knowing he was selling his soul. He dialed the number and waited. "Hey Adam…?"

----------------------------

(A/N): DUN DUN DUN!!! Phillip knows! So Matt and Jeff are doing better but Jeff and Phillip are starting to argue. OH no! What is it that Phillip is calling Adam about? Will things get better for poor Jeffy or is the whole world against him and his happiness? Well I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it! Don't worry I'll finally catch up to the rest of the show soon! Song title is Betrayed (A Broken Pact) by Acheron.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	14. TwoTiming Touch and Broken Bones

**Discaimer: See Chapter 13**

dehlia666 Well, lets just say Phil's a little more understanding than that. You will see.

browngirlwrites Yeah. Still can't do it. I'm sorry, but I have been tossing around the idea for them in a new fic. Also NeroAnne has a fic called 'So, you want a litte taste of the Enigma?' and it has a chapter of that pairing. (I love that fic). But I'm sure you already know about it. Thanks.

MagZ86 Yeah... poor guy. Well, we'll see how well that works for him.

TorturedTourniquiet Yeah, it's a lot to take in. Yeah. Well we'll see what is going on with him and Adam.

NeroAnne Of course! They all love him! lol. I'm glad you like it. Don't worry I have a plan for him too! XD Poor Phil. It's ok though. You may not like him after this chapter, at least not as much. Yeah. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one too!

Phoenix-Syren You will see. I promise. Nope, Adam doesn't know a whole lot, but he's smart so he'll figure it out. lol XD.

Seraphalexiel Yes! that's so true. That's true because Adam can never be trusted! To be honest about the house. I have no idea. just know they used it as part of the story line, like the whole heel turn and Jeff and Matt fighting. I just used it because they were using it during the start of their fights. I was watching some of the previews for The Hardy Show and it had a section about Jeff's house burning down and how upset they all were so I'm guessing it was more or less used in the show as a reminder. But like I said, I don't really know. Sorry... Im glad you like the story though.

Sorry for being gone so long! So somethings you may need to know.

Phillip = CM Punk (as usual) Adam = Edge (Also like usual) Glen = Kane Edward = Umaga Nick = Dolph Zigglar

About Rey.. I know that his real name is Oscar but I just can't bring myself to call him that in the fic. I'm sorry...

And I've noticed that all the wrestlers have really funny real names when you get used to calling them by something else. lol. And sorry about in the last chapter Jason is Christian...

* * *

_**Two-Timing Touch and Broken Bones**_

Shannon cursed as he waited for the plane to land. "Dammit why does it have to take so long for this shit?" he questioned, watching as the board said that Jeff's flight was landing. "Hurry up…" he paced, remembering every word from their conversation hours before.

"_Hey," Jeff whimpered, a swagger in his voice as he fought off the tears. "I'm coming home, will you pick me up at the airport?"_

_Shannon agreed, holding the phone with his shoulder. "What's wrong Jeff? You sound like you were bawling your eyes out," he said, worried about the other man. "Jeff?"_

"_I'll tell you about it when I get there, just please don't be late. My flight leaves in a few minutes I'll be there around four." With that he hung up leaving Shannon there puzzled. He looked down at his watch, worried more than ever about his best friend. Never had Jeff called him like that and hung up. "Shit Jeff…"_

Shannon sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Four in the morning was not the best time to be in an airport. It was deserted no venders were open, just old vending machines with week old candy and stale chips. He looked up at the board again then back at the gate, noticing the few people starting to filter out. "Jeff!" he hollered, running towards the surprised and tired looking people.

"Hey," Jeff said, eyes red from staying awake and silent tears in the back row. He felt the arms wrap around him before pulling away and Shannon inspected in all over. "Let's go back to your place for a little while."

Shannon nodded, leading Jeff to the luggage before taking him out to his sports car. "Get in, we'll talk on the way there," he said, getting into the car. "C'mon, I'm tired and I know you want to go to sleep."

Jeff got in after throwing his bags in the back seat. "You have no idea," Jeff mumbled, resting his against the headrest and automatically starting to feel drowsy.

"What happened?" Shannon asked, looking over at the other man, pulling out into traffic. "I know something happened."

"I told Phillip."

Shannon was confused. He hadn't talked to the younger Hardy since he'd left that day he'd found them in bed together. "Told him what?" he asked, turning onto the road that led through the woods to his house.

"I told him that I loved Matt," he whispered, looking down at his hands.

Shannon swerved the car, almost ending up in Jeff's lap as he looked over at the other man. "When the hell did that happen?" he asked, getting back on the road, glad that no one ever used this road.

"When you left me back at the hotel. I realized that I loved him just as much as he loved me. I told him after Backlash in the hospital," Jeff explained, fiddling with his hands. "Phil overheard us talking and we got into an argument. I told him everything from WrestleMania to now and I decided to come home."

Shannon shook his head, taking a few more turns before stopping in front of his home. "How pissed was he?" he asked, getting out of the car and getting Jeff's things from the trunk.

Jeff shrugged. "He asked how I could love someone like that, after everything he did," he whispered, the memory fresh in his mind. "I never wanted him to find out like that. I didn't even know…"

"Know what?" Shannon asked, leading Jeff inside. He shut the door behind them, taking his jacket off. He sat at the kitchen table, kicking his shoes off, watching as Jeff stood in the doorway like a complete stranger.

"He loves me," Jeff sighed, tears evident in his voice. "He told me last night before we started arguing. I'm so confused Shan. I don't know what to do anymore."

Shannon stood up, pulling Jeff into a hug, standing on his tiptoes. "Jeffy," he murmured, stroking the long hair. "It'll be ok. We'll figure it out. I promise."

Jeff nodded, sniffling into the strong neck. "I just… I don't want to hurt someone and I don't want to get hurt anymore."

Shannon nodded. "C'mon I'll take you upstairs and we'll talk about it later on. Let's get some sleep," he suggested, biting his lower lip as he pulled away from Jeff. He took the bigger hand in his like he had when they were kids. He tightly squeezed Jeff's hand in his, offering a soft friendly smile. He knew more than anyone that Jeff was a very emotional person. He knew that Jeff thrived off his emotions and sometimes they hurt him more than any physical beating could. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Matt picked up his ringing cell phone, fiddling with his cast. "Hello?" he asked, tapping on the white plaster lightly to relieve the slight itch. He stopped suddenly, the voice on the other end sending shivers up his spine.

_You have a match tomorrow night, good luck._

It was simple and to the point. Vicki had made a match for him later that night. He didn't have a chance to protest or argue as she hung up on him just as she was done with her announcement.

"Match? How the fuck am I supposed to wrestle with this?" he screamed, throwing the offending piece of technology across the hotel room. "Fuck!" He looked down at his helpless arm, unsure of how he was going to wrestle with it. His heart sank, how was he going to get better any faster? The doctors told not to wrestle for at least two weeks. He told Vicki that, he told the board that earlier that night, how could they over look him? "Shit…."

The phone on the other side of the room rang incessantly. He ignored it, thinking about his own health for once. He wasn't as young as he used to be anymore and injuries like the one he had could easily be worsened in the ring. He didn't understand why he would have to perform the next night with what he had.

Cursing he got up from the bed, trying hard not to run his hand into something, which seemed increasingly harder since the cast was like a target saying 'HIT ME!'. He looked at the missed call, finding it was from Shannon's place. He couldn't help but smile, Jeff was there, he had to be.

He walked back to the bed, sitting cross-legged with his cast in between his legs. He opened his phone, smiling at the background picture. It was him and Jeff, both shirtless by their dads house, an arm around the other with each other's signs up. He smiled softly, remembering every good time with Jeff he'd had. "I love you Jeff," he whispered, closing the phone and looking down at his arm. He had to find some way of worming out of performing, some way to protect his arm from anymore damage, damage that Jeff had caused, damage that he loved because it brought him closer to Jeff.

Matt sighed, he needed to give Jeff a little space. It wasn't easy go from one person to another especially if that other person was your older brother. He didn't want to wait for Jeff and he didn't want to wait for Phillip to fall out of the picture. He laid back, stretching his legs out. All his mind ran back to was Jeff. Every inch of his skin, each drop of ink on his body, every dyed hair, Matt loved it all. He knew it was a big step for them both, sure the whole incest thing and that they were both men. He hadn't been in a serious relationship since Amy, sure he'd dated a few times after that and Ashley was a nice girl and she was great for him but he wasn't ready to try and help her raise her daughter and he didn't want that deep emotional attachment at that time.

Jeff was another story though. He would give up everything for Jeff. He was willing to quit it all, leave wrestling, stop all contact with the outside world, forget everyone but Jeff if he wanted it. He wanted that deep commitment with Jeff, he wanted that love he'd had with Amy.

Matt turned to his side, resting his cast arm on the pillow beside him, tapping lightly at it again. He looked down at his hand, gently smiling at it. It wouldn't be the best memory between them but he would cherish it, every second of it.

Matt's cell phone started to ring again, spitting out an odd sound, signifying a text message. "Damn it," he said, reaching behind him where it was vibrating in the middle of his back. He opened it, looking at the person that had sent it to him. He smiled, reading it over.

_Hey fucker Jeffs here call him later!_

Matt chuckled, only to frown a few moments later, remembering that he wasn't so good at texting with his left hand and he just couldn't with his right one, not with the cast on. He slowly dialed the number, holding the phone to his ear. His heart was beating like a little boy's that had just told the girl next to him that he liked her. He could hear the ring back tone of some rock band he'd never heard of, one of Jeff's new favorites.

"Hey," Jeff said, suddenly shy.

Matt smiled. "Hey."

"How you feeling?"

Matt shrugged. "Not too bad, hand hurts like hell," he said, looking down at the wounded hand. "It'll be ok though."

"I hope so," Jeff replied, hurt about what had happened. "When are you coming home?"

Matt was silent, unsure of how to tell Jeff that he had to perform the next night. "I'm not," he said, hoping that Jeff wouldn't question him.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, holding the phone tighter, earning a questioning look from Shannon, who at the moment was sitting across from him on the guest bed that Jeff had claimed so many years before.

"No Jeffro, I.. uh…"

"You what Matty?"

"Vicki called me a little while ago and well… I have to wrestle tomorrow night. I won't be back until after the show tonight," he explained, trying to ignore the anger in Jeff's voice.

"What a fucking bitch!" he yelled through the phone, the sudden sound of rustling clothes and hard footsteps echoing into Matt's ear. "Give me a few hours. I'll be there."

"Jeff!" Matt snapped, knowing that the younger Hardy wouldn't pay any attention to him any other way.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, sitting back down on the bed, Shannon looking at him like a wild animal and his once empty suitcase half filled again.

"Just stay there. I'll be home tomorrow night. We'll talk and spend time together, hell we'll go to the beach or something," he said, smiling. He wanted nothing more than to see Jeff and do something fun with him.

"But Matt… you're hurt. Maybe I can talk to Adam and see if he can talk Vicki out of this," he begged, thinking of someway he could get Matt out of performing.

"I can handle it Jeff. I promise. Don't go and do something you're going to regret later," Matt said, curling around the phone, wishing he could fit through the phone and be where Jeff was.

"Matty…."

Matt smiled, he loved hearing that name. "I'll be ok Jeffro. I better go so I can get ready and head out. I love you," he whispered, his heart pounding as the words slipped from his lips. It felt good to be able to say them aloud to Jeff and not have to hide them.

Jeff's heart raced, the words so open, so caring. He smiled, holding the phone closer to his ear. "I love you too," he said, nibbling on his lip ring and hanging up.

Matt closed his eyes, he had a lot to do before the night was up and with a broken hand it was going to take him far longer than he'd expected.

* * *

Jeff had watched Monday night, keeping tabs on how hurt Matt was. He'd met him at the arena before taking him home in his truck. Him and Matt hadn't done much. He had to leave the next day, Teddy calling him, saying that he needed some extra help around the arena to set up. He'd even heard from Phillip, who was also asked to come help them set up the rest of the way.

"How've you been?" Phillip asked, wiping his forehead. He looked over his handy work, smiling at the job him and Jeff had done.

Jeff shrugged, he felt awkward around Phillip, like it was a betrayal to him about loving Matt while Phillip loved him. "Okay," he finally said, looking over at Phillip, eyes automatically resting on Phillip's.

"I'm sorry about Sunday night," he said, looking away. "I shouldn't have acted that way. I want you to be happy, no matter who you're with."

Jeff smiled, knowing Phillip deserved better than that. "I really like you Phillip. You know that, don't you? I wanted you all this time," he said, looking back at the ring, sure that if he looked at Phillip he would break down.

"I know," Phillip said, looking back at Jeff. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you Jeff. I really do. I'll see you later tonight though. Good luck," he said, leaning in slightly to press a peck to Jeff's cheek. "Bye."

Jeff stood there, biting his lower lip with his hand touching the tingling skin. He sighed, Phillip out of earshot. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to choose between Phillip and Matt? How as he supposed to pick which one he loved more? He didn't even know if he loved Phillip but he knew that it wasn't fair or right to leave him after all he'd done. Phillip had been the one to take care of him, make him happy, love him.

He couldn't think about it. He had a fatal four way that night. There was no way he could focus on Phillip, Matt, and his match all at once. His phone rang, causing Jeff to snap out of his trance. He looked at the screen, smiling at the name. "Hey Shan," he greeted, trying hard not to show that something was bothering him. He wasn't sharing his locker room with Phillip tonight, instead he was sharing with Nick, who he hoped wouldn't be there for a while longer.

"Hey, I just saw your match announcement. G'luck Matt and I are watching from his house," Shannon said, huffing into the phone as a loud 'Tell Jeff I said hi' and 'Gimmie the phone' echoed into Jeff's ear. "Cripple over here says hi. Well better go, Matt's gonna break _my_ arm if I don't give him the phone."

"Bye Shan," Jeff chuckled, sitting on the bench with a smile.

"Hey," Matt hurried out, the joy evident in his voice to actually hear from Jeff. "Have fun with the set up?"

"It could've been better," Jeff replied, nuzzling the phone. It was nice to hear Matt's voice. "I miss you."

Matt smiled. "I miss you too. Good luck on your match tonight. I better go Shannon's threatening to hit my arm if I don't get off his phone. I'll see you when you come home."

"But you have to leave tomorrow to make it to the arena."

"I'll leave Sunday. What's the worst they can do to me? I'm already wrestling with a broken hand."

Jeff sighed, leave it to Matt to come up with something so irrelevant. "I'll see you when I get home then. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jeff hung up, smiling and almost floating out into the hall to watch what was going on. He smiled, Phillip was cute when he was serious. He couldn't help but love the way he was talking to Adam. He'd always hated Adam with a passion, after everything that had gone on all those years ago with Amy and him, he couldn't help but hate Adam, even after him and Matt had made up.

He looked up at Adam's cocky face before it fell. He knew something wasn't right, not between the two. He returned to his locker room, hurrying to get ready for his match so he could talk to Phillip before he went against Adam later. He knew he wasn't the only one that wanted the title, but he knew he would be the one to capture it again.

* * *

Phillip was watching the match between Jeff, Rey, Glen, and Chris. "C'mon, Jeff, win," he cheered quietly, leaning against the wall. He liked the paint on Jeff's face. He remembered once Jeff had come back to the hotel with it on and scared one little girl so badly she cried and ran to her mother.

"You called me to do you a favor, now it's your turn," a deep voice came.

Phillip turned, looking deep into Adam's blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"Jeff."

Phillip's heart raced. "You can't have him." He was firm, he wasn't sacrificing Jeff, not to Adam or anyone else.

Adam chuckled. "That wasn't part of the deal. I did you a favor to keep Matt in the ring and now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain. I want Jeff Hardy. I'll end him as well so no one, **no one** can get my title," he said, coming nose to nose with Phillip. "Not even you."

Phillip scowled. "You're not getting him."

"Is little Philly afraid that I'm gonna hurt his little fuck toy? Hmm?" he asked, earning a stiff right hook to his cheek.

"You leave him alone, you sick fuck!"

Adam stood, cheek red. "You'll change your mind. Just wait. Jeff wants this title, whether you try to protect him or not. He'll win tonight and we'll see what happens after that," he said walking away. "I'll get the little Hardy boy."

Phillip growled, the terms to his agreement with Adam was to keep Matt in competition and he would do him a favor as well. He didn't think Adam would go after Jeff. "Shit!" He watched as Jeff got the pin, pain and accomplishment on his face. He didn't know what he was going to do, not now.

* * *

Jeff was smiling, shaking hands with Rey and hugging him. "Sorry man," he said, raising their hands up, remembering that Rey was quiet a bit shorter than him.

"Don't worry. Go kick Adam's ass, it's all going to his head anyway," he said, smiling up at Jeff.

Jeff took his bows and cheers from the crowd before heading to the back. "I'll get it all back. I'll show Matt I can do it again," he whispered to himself, walking back to his locker room, noticing that Nick had been there and left again. "Never sticks around that long."

"Jeff!" Phillip flung the door open, looking down at Jeff as he was unlacing his boots.

Jeff stood, looking up at Phillip like he'd lost his mind. "What's wrong?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Phillip didn't know how to tell Jeff that he was the reason that Matt was performing or that Adam was after him, ready to put him out just like he had John. "Congratulations…"

Jeff smiled. "Thank you," he said sitting back down and returning to his task of unlacing his boots. "Good luck against Adam."

Phillip smiled weakly. "Thanks… Jeff, you know I love you right?" he asked, sitting next to the other man.

Jeff looked over at Phillip. He didn't want to answer, even though he knew it was true. "Yeah," he whispered, looking deep into the dark eyes.

Phillip pressed their lips together, easily cradling the back of Jeff's head. He wasn't forceful with Jeff and he allowed Jeff to continue it or pull away if he chose to.

Jeff didn't pull away. As much as it confused him, he kissed Phillip back his own hand tangling in the dark locks. "You're up soon," he gasped, pulling away for only a moment.

"I've got time," he gasped back, diving back into Jeff's lips. His hands were prowling along every curve of skin.

Jeff pulled away, knowing if he stayed like that with Phillip they would keep going and end up back in bed together. Even though he loved every second of it with Phillip he wasn't ready to fall back into bed without knowing if he loved him or not.

Phillip pulled away, eyes half lidded and glazed with lust. "Please," he asked, his hand on the waistband of Jeff's pants. He wanted more, wanted Jeff.

Jeff shook his head. "You have to go. It's almost time for your match," he whimpered, wishing his erection away. "I'll be watching from back here. I promise."

Phillip nodded, pulling away from the long, sexy arms. "I love you Jeff. I'm gonna win for you," he said, meaning it more than one way. He didn't want Jeff to go to Judgment Day to face Adam, not with what the other man had on his mind. "I love you."

Jeff nodded, breathing heavily as he leaned back against the bench. "What am I doing?" he asked no one, the door opening again. "Hey Nick." He sat up, giving Nick enough room to sit down.

"Hey," he greeted. He didn't know Jeff that well but he knew that the other man was a giant sweetheart and loved to have fun. "Good job tonight out there. Congrats."

"Thanks man. Sorry about your match. You'll get him one day, remember his long losing streak?"

"Yeah. I'll get him one day."

Jeff patted Nick on the shoulder before getting up. "Well I gotta see how well Phillip's doing," he said, walking out and watching on the TV that was conveniently just outside his locker room door. He cheered Phillip on in his head, hoping that h really did beat Adam and get the title, it would definitely make Judgment Day a lot more interesting.

Phillip tried hard against Adam, only to get attacked by Ed from behind. He looked up, Adam's sick smile telling him that he wasn't going to be leave the ring in the best condition. "Shit," he cursed, eyes fluttering open and shut.

Jeff saw the attack. He wasn't going to let Adam get away with this, not like that. He hurried out to the ring, ready to take Adam's head off for him.

"I told you I'd get Jeff one way or another," Adam said, turning when he heard the crowd start to cheer. He swung at the other man, he was going to start early.

Jeff smiled, hitting the twist of fate on Adam then smiled and went for the Swanton. He got up and looked around the crowd. He was going to be the new champion, he was going to beat Adam and show everyone he could do it again. He got out of the ring, tired and dizzy from his match. He was slow to get to the back, Phillip sitting there, hands over his face. "Hey."

Phillip looked up, only to look away again. "Hey."

"You okay?" Jeff asked, sitting next to the other man.

"I'll be fine," Phillip replied, trying to stand.

Jeff helped him up, slinging one arm over his shoulders. "Lets get you down to the medics to check you out," he suggested, walking slowly for the other man.

"Thanks… Jeff…" he whispered, wishing that he could somehow protect Jeff from Adam.

-------------------------------------------

(A/N): So I know that I've been out of action for a little longer than normal. I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot going on around home to get ready for my graduation and my brothers so I've been a bit busy. Anyway, I know that's not what you want to know about so here's the rest of the LONG author note I have for you. I'm still about 2 weeks behind. I'm going to catch up within this week hopefully. Yes, I'm watching Judgment Day tonight so I know if I can end this story there or not. Yes, Broken Home is almost to and end and No, I don't want it to end. Lol! Anyway. Phillip is such a meany! So about the chapter. There is a bit of POV jumping, I've been working on this chapter on and off trying to figure out what I want to happen and I think I've finally come up with the rest of the plot. I have some predictions for tonight's PPV and I only hope they are right. So before this A/N gets any longer I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know there isn't a lot of action but I really am trying to catch up to now. So let me know what you think. Song is Two-Timing Touch and Broken Bones by The Hives.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	15. Broken Yet United

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 14**

NeroAnne Yeah. That's what Shannon is for. Well I more agree that she's a pig. lol. Vickie PIG! He'll sacrifice all that and more. You will see. Thanks. Shannon has a very distinct personality. lol. Adam... well lets say he doesn't get mush better. Yeah, jealousy does that to a person. Just wasn't the brightest plan. You should write one. I would read it! Yeah. It's almost done but don't worry. There will be more. Sorry it's a late update but here you go.

MagZ86 Yes. Yes it is.

TorturedTourniquet Thank you. Yeah. It'll get better though.

Phoenix-Syren Well you're not too far off but I couldn't make it that easy. Don't worry he'll be there.

Seraphalexiel He will but not easily. He should've known!

* * *

_**Broken Yet United**_

Matt sighed in contentment, waking up with something warm in his arms. He looked down, the blue hair making him smile. "Jeff?" he questioned, pushing the curtain of hair aside to look down into the closed eyes. Moving closer to Jeff he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pressed a kiss to the relaxed forehead.

Jeff's eyes slipped open, coming to rest on Matt's lax face. "Matty," he whispered, curling into Matt's arms. He leaned into Matt, kissing gently along the light stubble of Matt's chin up to his lips. Closing his eyes, he lightly ran his tongue over the plush lips, hoping to wake Matt.

Matt groaned, pulling Jeff tighter as his lips moved against Jeff's. "Mm," he groaned, eyes slipping open again, emerald ones twinkling back at him. "It's not fair to kiss me like that."

"Why's that?" Jeff asked, kissing Matt just as gently, tongue roaming around Matt's mouth, memorizing every inch and crevice.

"I can't do anything back, not with this arm," he whimpered, pulling the plastered arm out from under his pillows.

"You don't have to," Jeff said, a hand moving under the blankets that covered them and groping against Matt's loose sleep pants. "I'll make you feel good."

Matt moaned, pressing his head into Jeff's neck, kissing the soft skin. "I want to please you Jeff. I owe it to you," he whispered, his good hand moving between Jeff's own legs, finding that when Jeff and curled into his bed, he's done it completely naked. Easily his long fingers wrapped around Jeff, stroking him lightly. He groaned Jeff was already hard.

Jeff moaned deeply. His own hand wiggled into Matt's pants, fingers running through the small dark curls of pubic hair. "Don't stop Matty," he murmured, hips thrusting into Matt's hand. "I want you inside Matty. Please."

If Matt wasn't fully hard before, he was as hard as his flesh would allow after Jeff's wonton voice hit his ears. "Get on top of me," he whimpered, turning to his back. "I won't hurt you."

Jeff nodded, hand exiting Matt's pants before hurrying to get the thin fabric off. "Matty," he whimpered, looking down at that hard flesh. He threw the covers off of them, eyes resting on the hard flesh. Bending down he pressed his lips to the head, the tip of his tongue teasing the opening at the head.

"Jeff…" Matt growled, that little bit of warmth was torturous against his throbbing flesh. "Don't stop."

Jeff didn't. He took Matt's length into his mouth humming around the hard flesh. "I can't wait any more Matty. I need you inside," he whimpered, hoping what little saliva that was on Matt's member would be enough to lubricate him. He crawled up Matt, his hips pressed against Matt's.

Matt groaned, head thrown back into the pillows as Jeff ground into him. "Tease…" He took his good hand and started to stroke Jeff, making the other man harder. "Please… Jeff… inside." He couldn't make full sentences and with Jeff on top on him he could barely think.

Jeff nodded, taking Matt's erection in hand and lining it up with his entrance. "Be gentle with me Matty," he whispered, trying to bring up that he hadn't been prepped and Matt wasn't properly lubricated.

Matt held still, the tight ring of muscle just touching the tip of his cock. "I'll be gentle, please Jeff. More…"

Jeff smiled, eyes half lidded with lust. "I'm yours Matty. I love you and only you…"

Matt's eyes flew open, cock harder than concrete. "Dammit," he growled, shoving his face deeper into the couch pillow.

"You ok Matt?" Shannon asked, looking over at the older man.

"Yeah." Matt laid there, face in the pillow facing the back of Shannon's couch. "Jeff here?" he asked, turning over, his semi-erection not as noticeable in his pants.

"You fucker!"

"What the fuck?" Matt asked, sitting up. He looked Shannon's face over, the younger man laughing at him.

"You were dreaming of Jeff, weren't you?" he asked, laughing. "Am I gonna have'ta wash my couch?"

"Fucker."

"Hey what's with all the name callin?" a voice came from the doorway.

Matt and Shannon both looked up, Jeff's tired body standing there.

"Hey," Shannon greeted, walking over and enveloping Jeff into a brotherly hug. "Long ride?"

"Yeah. I'm so tired," Jeff admitted, eyes back on Matt. He passed by his best friend to sit next to Matt. He rested his head against the other man's shoulder, the scent of Matt's cologne automatically relaxing him. "Did I do ok?"

Matt wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, glad that Jeff had sat on his left side. "Yeah, you did great last night Jeff."

"You'll have to leave soon," Jeff whimpered, curling into the warm arms. "Are you gonna come back right after the show?"

"I'll be home as soon as I can be," Matt replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Jeff's lips. "I promise."

"Hey! None of that shit in my house. Next you'll be fucking upstairs in Jeff's room," he scolded, laughing at the looks he was getting from both of the brothers. "Good luck tomorrow night Matt. We'll be watching."

Matt nodded, ruffling Jeff's hair. "He stood, taking Shannon into a hug before ruffling his hair as well. "I'll remember that you little punk."

"Yeah, fuckin nerd."

Matt laughed, looking back at Jeff. "I love you," he whispered, lips upturned into a smile.

"Love you too," Jeff returned, smiling lightly. "I'll be waiting for you."

Matt nodded, looking back at the two every few minutes as he made his way out. He was going to do his best for Jeff.

* * *

Jeff was watching, popcorn in hand as he watch Matt go against Kofi. He watched intently on Shannon's floor, not wanting to leave and be alone at Matt's house. "C'mon Matty," he cheered quietly, wishing he could be there with him.

Matt was fighting hard, wishing his hand would stop hurting, at least for a few moments. He was angry that he had to leave Jeff at home to wrestle. Even though he knew it wasn't Kofi's fault, he still ran his cast into Kofi's head, sure that at that moment he'd made another enemy.

Jeff sighed, knowing the confused look on Matt's face as he went up the ramp. He'd have to talk to the other man when he came home. "Matty," he whispered, getting up from his perch on the floor and headed outside.

Cameron, North Carolina was a lovely place. The nights always seemed so peaceful and the evenings always had the most beautiful sunsets. Jeff sat on Shannon's porch, watching the sun finish its decent into the earth. He needed to get his head right, needed to make up his mind and let it all go. He made his way down the steps, looking back at the door, a pair of eyes on him.

Shannon was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smile on his lips. "You know you could always leave both of them and I could take care of you," he snickered. He pushed off his spot and walked down to Jeff.

Jeff chuckled. "That would be great, if you were interesting," Jeff replied, ruffling Shannon's hair. "I'm just playin. You're my best friend. Let's keep it that way, unless you are madly in love with me too."

Shannon shook his head, laughing. "Naw. Can't even think of you as more," he admitted, resting his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Going on a walk?"

"Yeah," Jeff answered, looking down into the equally green eyes. "I'll be back later." He walked away, the woods giving him more solace than anything. He knew it was a long walk to his 'spot' but he needed the time to clear his mind.

* * *

The charred remains brought tears to Jeff's eyes. He knew that they were going to rebuild but he wasn't so sure of it anymore. His house back there in the woods was his and Beth's. Now it would just be his.

He walked around, the burnt wood still making him think of the better days. He found his favorite spot, still preserved from the fire from so long ago. The tallest tree, in his once backyard, was Jeff's favorite spot to sit and think in. He would climb up to the middle of the tree and sit there for hours at a time, trying to clear his head.

After a few moments he was perched up in his normal spot, looking over the vast land. It was there he could let everything go.

Jeff sighed, mind going in a million places. He wanted to give Matt a chance, let their love grow between them but he didn't want to hurt Phillip. He knew that Phillip had been there for him though it all and he deserved a chance as well. Looking up at the sunset he was reminded of everything that him and Matt had went though as kids and how he would climb up in one of their trees and think, cry, just deal with his pain.

"Matt…" he whimpered, thinking of the other man. He remembered their childhood and how Matt had always taken care of him. How he'd been there for all the years that he didn't understand that their mom was gone. How he was a wild child under his father's strict rule. He loved Matt. He was the big brother anyone could ask for and more. He was gentle, kind, the perfect other half.

Matt was perfect in everyway. Sure, he had his moments and sometimes he over reacted but over all Matt was perfect to Jeff. The way he walked, talked, dressed, acted. It all was perfect.

Jeff sighed again. He loved Matt like any other brother would but deep down he'd always loved Matt differently. He'd never realized it was this kind of love until recently. His heart ached, telling him to stop thinking and let everything go.

He turned his thoughts to Phillip, allowing their little love-ins take over his mind. Phillip was gentle, patient, and self-assured. He was also perfect in so many ways. Phillip always wanted to know what he was thinking, feeling, how he was doing. Phillip always treated him special, their love making slow and easy, allowing Jeff to finish first before he did. Sexually Phillip couldn't be beat. He was so gentle and easy but open for new things at that same time.

Jeff ran his hands through his hair, tugging roughly at it. "Dammit!" he cried, tears starting to enter his eyes. No matter what he decided he would be hurting someone, he'd be hurting inside because he'd always be wondering what the other side would be like. He was tired of thinking and second-guessing. Matt had said that he would be there forever but he didn't want to make Matt wait on him. On the other hand Phillip had always been there as a friend before they'd done anything.

He wasn't getting anywhere and Jeff was getting frustrated. What was he supposed to do? He was sick of his indecisions and insecurities. For once in his life he was going to go with the flow and throw caution to the wind. On screen he was doing it all the time but when he was at home he was different. He looked down at the ground, remembering all his memories. He sighed, jumping down to the ground, mind made up. He looked over the rubble with a smile. It all had to start somewhere, this started here with his burnt down house.

* * *

Jeff pushed open the door to his locker room. He was sharing with Rey that night. He smiled at the other man, shaking hands with him before sitting down. "Sorry about last week Rey. I know you want it bad too," he said, looking over into the brown eyes.

"It's ok. I'll get a chance. You show the world you can do it again. I better go though. Teddy's welcoming me back. I missed it here," he replied, pushing lightly on Jeff's shoulder. "Later."

Jeff smiled, Rey always looked for the brighter side. He sighed, once the other man was out of the room. He'd left just after his time alone. He'd told Shannon that he had to, that he needed to get away and sort his life out. He'd gotten away, right into a hotel room near there. He knew he needed to get his head straight, keep Phillip and Matt at a distance.

Matt….

He'd been on his mind the entire time he'd been gone. He hadn't called Matt and every time Matt tried to call he ignored it. He hadn't called a soul, not even his father. He had to be alone, had to do it by himself without someone there to fall back on.

It didn't matter. He had to work, figure things out there before anything. He headed towards the stage, knowing that Chris was running his mouth about their match last week and more disrespect. He stood, ready for anything.

Phillip was right outside the door when Jeff came out, the man's head high. "Jeff," he whispered, reaching out to take Jeff's hand. "I need to talk to you."

Jeff shook his head. It was going to have to wait. "I can't right now Phillip," he said, looking down at the warm hand on his. "Can it wait for a little longer?"

Phillip nodded, unsure if it really could or not. "Yeah. It's really important though Jeff, don't forget." He watched the other man walk away, his stomach deep in knots. He had to tell Jeff, had to let him know. Some how he had to fix everything he'd messed up. He only knew one way, to play with the devil once more. He smiled, there was only one way he could keep Jeff safe now.

After a few moments Phillip gained the courage to knock on Adam's door. "Adam!' he called, standing there. He was going to fix things, even if it killed him. "Adam open up!"

The door opened slowly, revealing a very tired and angry man. "What do you want Punk?" he asked, eyes narrowing on the younger man.

"I need to make a deal."

Adam laughed, a deep venomous voice ringing through the deserted hallway. "Not again. You screwed it up yourself," he said, slamming the door in Phillip's face.

"We have a match tonight! If you win I'll serve Jeff up on a platter!" he called, hoping it would help get Adam's attention.

Adam opened the door chuckling to his self. "It doesn't matter. I have him already. Last night showed it. Good luck Phil. I'm sure Matt would be happy to hear you now," he taunted, loving the way Phillip was squirming.

Phillip cursed, punching the door once it was closed again. He had to find someway out of this mess. He couldn't let Adam have Jeff. He reached into his pocket, knowing that it was a death wish if he didn't call the other man. He flipped open the phone, ready to dial the number just as Jeff turned the corner.

"Hey," Jeff said, smiling wide at Phillip. "What'cha doing?"

Phillip shook his head. He'd call him later. "Nothing. Heard you have a match later on with Chris for a three way?" he asked, walking side by side with the other man. He put his phone back into his pocket.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I'll beat him though. He whines about everything now. I don't know what happened to him. He used to be a cool guy," he said, stopping in front of his locker room. "Well. I'll see you later. You have a match too don't you?"

Phillip nodded. How could he forget? He was going to be fighting against the devil. "Yeah. Do me a favor please." Once Jeff nodded he continued. "Don't come out if Edward comes out again," he almost pleaded, taking one of Jeff's hands in his.

Jeff nodded, confused at Phillip's words. "Alright," he replied, looking deep into the troubled eyes. "I'll just watch from back here."

Phillip smiled slightly. "Thank you. Good luck tonight Jeff," he said, kissing the man's hand before letting it go and walking towards the curtains. He made a stop into his locker room to put his cell phone away and pick up his briefcase and headed out. He had to get Adam to make a deal with him.

Adam walked out, looking deep into the dark eyes as he entered the ring. He sickly smiled.

Phillip growled. "I'll win tonight," he mouthed, ready to start the match. He heard the bell ring and like a switch he was ready.

Once they locked together it was Phillip's chance to come up with something better. "If I beat you, you have to leave Jeff alone. Find someone else to serve up," he suggested, grunting in Adam's ear.

"Right. If I win I still get him right?" he asked, pushing away. He smiled again before shaking his head. He wasn't going to let Jeff go. Not that hot little ass. "Sure." He knew he wasn't going to lose, not with Ed in his corner. "If you pin me."

Phillip nodded. "Alright," he said, continuing on.

Jeff was watching from the back, biting his fingernails as Ed once again interfered. He hurried to the curtains, hoping Phillip would hurry up the ramp to him. He was surprised when Adam came through first. He nodded, eyes switching back to the curtains.

Adam smirked. He would have Jeff, over and over again. "Good luck tonight, Jeff," he murmured, brushing his fingers across a silky smooth shoulder. Once out of earshot he snickered. "You'll need it."

Jeff growled, Adam was just trying to intimiate him again. He waited, Phillip finally stumbling through the curtains. "Phillip," he whispered, hurrying to his side. "C'mon."

Phillip nodded. He hurt all over. If this is what it was like to go back on a deal with Adam he would do it every week for the rest of his life if it kept Jeff safe. "Love you…" he whimpered, dragging his feet as they walked back to the locker rooms.

Jeff made sure Phillip was ok before leaving him with his locker room partner. He had to get ready for his match still. He pulled on his armbands and changed his belt finally to match. He smiled to himself in the mirror, he was ready for anything.

"Beat the hell out of him tonight," Rey said, moving from the door. He smiled, shaking hands with Jeff before watching him leave. "I'm in your corner tonight!"

Jeff smiled. He was glad. He liked Rey, he was always like a brother in wrestling, someone he could always got to for advice or how to do something different. "Thanks Rey," he said, finally ready to kick some ass.

-------------------------------

(A/N): Chapter 15 finally finished. So once again it's taken me a bit longer than I thought to push out some chapters. That's a terrible thing. So finally with graduation over and the actual start to my summer I have all the time in the world so I can put up new chapters and actually catch up to the shows. Oh and my plot totally went out the window with the end of Judgment Day… so I had to think up something different. Anyway tell me what you guys think. Will Phil get Adam to change his mind? When will Jeff know that he could be the devil's next sacrifice? When will Matt come back in? All these questions and more will be answered next chapter! Chapter title is Broken Yet United by Salem.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

* * *


	16. Broken Bridges

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 15**

MagZ86 Thank you. I hope you like this one just s much

NeroAnne WOO HOO!!!! I can't wait to read it! Don't worry. There will be smex super soon! I agree. I've read somse fics where they are and they fics were really good but it's not a personal fav thing. Yes. Phil was good. XD You'll see. No doesn't make you a bad person. WHy thnk you. I'm glad you liked all of it. I hope you like this chapter as much! Not so much waiting for this chapter! Enjoy love!

TorturedTourniquet I'm glad you think so. DOn't worry Jeffy will be saved!

Seraphalexiel I love how you wrote all that! You will see his plan.

Pheonix-Syren Oh no love. Phil's trying to save Jeff. He's just trying to work around his deal with the devil. Sorry if it was confusing. You'll find out. Glad you like it!

dehlia666 All in good time

alethea293 I'm glad that my story is a good replacement for a bit. But between you and me I'd want the cookies! XD I'm glad you like it. Yes. No problem love. I hope this update is to your liking!

* * *

_**Broken Bridges**_

Matt was fuming mad. He still hadn't heard a word from Jeff. He hadn't come home, he hadn't even called to check on Shannon or their dad. He knew that Jeff had to have a lot on his mind but that didn't mean that he couldn't at least call them and see how they were doing. He'd been so angry on Monday night Raw that he'd let his mouth over run his brain, landing him in a tag team match with Regal against Kofi and MVP. He'd lost of course but that hadn't stopped him. He was so angry. He was going through the halls of locker rooms, looking for Jeff, hoping beyond hope to find him and talk to him.

"Matt?" Maria asked, stopping the other man. "What are you doing here?" She smiled up at him.

He smiled back, stopping to talk to her for a few moments. "I was looking for Jeff actually," he said, running a hand over his pulled back hair. "I really need to talk to him. Have you seen him?"

Maria shook her head. "Not really. Last I knew he was talking with Rey. Sorry," she apologized, shrugging her shoulders. "Teddy would know."

Matt smirked, of course. Teddy would know. He sighed, rubbing his forehead forgetting about the other GM. "Yeah. You know where he is?" he asked, looking down into the bubbly eyes.

"Yeah. I'm on my way over there. You wanna just walk with me?"

Matt nodded, why not? He hadn't talked with Maria or any of the others in so long. He followed her into the GM's room, listening to her idle chitchat. He smiled at Teddy, knowing the other man hated his guts.

"What brings you here Matt?" Teddy asked, standing from his seat on the leather sofa. He looked the man up and down.

"Came to talk to Jeff. Do you know where he is?" he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"In his locker room. He's with Rey again tonight," he said, sitting back down with Maria. "What did you want him for?"

"He hasn't called home for about a week. Our father was getting worried. I was sent up here to make sure he was still alive," he chuckled, looking down at his sneakers before meeting Teddy's eyes again. "I'm not here to make a trouble Teddy. Just to see Jeff."

Teddy nodded, still a little suspicious of the older Hardy. "Don't cause a commotion and you can stay as long as you want," he said, turning back to the girl next to him. "So Maria, how's this clothing line going?"

Matt made his exit, knowing that Teddy was done with him. Still he didn't have a clue where to look for Jeff. He wondered aimlessly, making his way into the small snack bar they'd always set up. Unfortunately, it was deserted, like most nights. He sighed, he was never going to find Jeff.

"Matt," a soft voice came.

Matt looked up, eyes narrowing on the other man. "What?" he asked, voice a low growl. He didn't like how Phillip looked in front of him. He was sweaty and out of breath. "Where's Jeff?" he asked, getting closer to the other man, nose to nose to be exact.

"Don't know. But Matt… I need to talk to you," he breathed, looking down at his boots. He had to tell Matt, had to get him to get Jeff out.

Matt growled again, this time punching the wall next to Phillip's head with his good hand. "What did you do to him?"

Phillip didn't cower. "You might want to sit down," he said, pulling up two chairs for the both of them. He sat down, waiting for Matt to sit before continued on. "I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" he questioned, seriously debating if he should jump up and dismember Phil. "You've done nothing to help me."

Phillip nodded, knowing that Matt was going to kill him no matter how he put it. "Your requests and written letters about wrestling never made it to the board," he said, lacing his fingers together, trying hard not to think about what he was saying. "That's my fault. I made a deal with Adam…"

Matt stood up, ready to beat the shit out of the other man. "You made a deal with Copeland? Are you stupid, that's like making a deal with the devil! What did you wager? I keep wrestling for what?" he asked, covering his face with his tender hand. He was almost to the point of yelling. "You made a deal with Adam to keep me wrestling. For what, to keep me away from Jeff? So I can't see him anymore?"

Phillip nodded. He couldn't lie to Matt, not with what else he had to tell him about. "Yeah," he said, biting down on his lip ring. "I love Jeff. I was and still am willing to do anything to keep him with me." He looked up into Matt's eyes, locking together. His look was deadly. He wasn't playing with Matt anymore.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? That you love him? Well I've got some news for you. You're not getting my brother. I don't care if I have to kill you. Jeff's mine and mine alone, you hear me?" he snarled, leaning over Phillip.

"I didn't ask for your help because of that," he said, voice getting just as angry. He stood up, nose-to-nose with Matt. "I don't need your help because of that. I made that deal with Adam to pull some strings so you stayed in at a price. If he did that for me, I owed him one."

Matt roared, pushing Phillip away from him. "You idiot!" he yelled, pacing back and forth for a moment. "What were you thinking? That could be lending him a pen to dropping your pants so he can get his jollies off. What did he…" He stopped, looking back at the other man, eyes going wide. "You… you… I'll kill you, you fucking retarded bastard!"

Phillip sidestepped Matt, pushing him into a wall, causing him to hit his injured arm. "He wants Jeff. Not just because Jeff wants his title either," he said, sighing. "I've tried making more deals but he won't. I backed out of the first one and ended up getting attacked…"

"Of course you would!" Matt muttered, clutching his arm. "He's the devil. He'll do anything to make sure that his deals are honored. He won't let someone go back on it, not even if it's over a stick of gum. You dumb ass. How could you? Jeff… Have you told him?"

Phillip shook his head. He was too ashamed to tell Jeff that he'd been jealous and went to Adam. "No," he answered, looking back down at his feet. "He doesn't know anything."

Matt nodded. He was going to keep it that way. "Don't tell him. He doesn't need to know about it, not while he's going after the gold," he said, thinking of the younger man. "FUCK!" He was so angry with Phillip. How could he not know that Adam would go after Jeff after he took out John? He tuned away from Phillip, knowing there was only one way to keep Jeff away from Adam. "Where is Adam's locker room?"

Phillip looked up at Matt with confused eyes. "What?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Where the fuck is Copeland's locker room?" he asked again, clutching one fist and seething with anger. "Just take me there."

Phillip led Matt down the hall and to the left, biting his lower lip as Matt knocked on the door. He didn't say a word, allowing the silence around them to deafen him and constrict his chest. He knew something was going to happen, something worse than before.

The door opened slightly. "What do you want now?" he asked, eyes resting on Phillip. He missed Matt completely.

"He doesn't want anything. We need to talk," Matt said, eyes narrowed on the man. "Open the door and let us in."

Adam did that, allowing Matt and Phillip to enter his locker room. It was just like the others only he had one to himself. "What do you want Matt? Come to bail Phil out of some trouble?" he asked, sitting down. He motioned for the other two to sit across from him.

Matt kept standing. "You're not getting Jeff," he announced, grabbing Adam's shirt. "You sick fuck."

"Now, now, now, Matt. No need to get so hostel," he said, holding up both hands. "We can always make another deal," he suggested, eyes gleaming with hope. "Sit down and we'll talk about it."

Phillip wanted to interfere, say something to get Matt to stop but his throat was closed. He could barely breathe. He sucked in air to fill his lungs, only now it was too late.

"What are the wagers?" Matt asked, sitting down on the bench across from Adam. "To get Jeff off the hook?"

Adam chuckled, a dark smile overcoming his lips. "I'm not giving up a chance for that sweet ass. Phil's deal still isn't complete but you can add on to it. An extension of the terms if you will," he said, voice velvety soft. He wasn't going to lose. No matter how it all played out, he would be the victor.

"Judgment Day is Sunday," Matt stated, rubbing his cast. He was silent, he needed someway to get Jeff out of trouble.

"If he wins, I get him. No interferences with the match. That ass will be my property no matter what for at least one night," he said, chuckling. "And since you're so eager to help him out. If he loses I'll leave Jeff alone forever, but I get you and you'll be my little sex slave for one night."

Matt growled, once again he'd have to betray Jeff, take away everything he earned and worked for. "One stipulation," he said, looking deep into the cocky blue eyes.

"What's that?"

"Jeff knows nothing," Matt said, holding out his hand.

"Matt, don't do it, please," Phillip said, touching the other man's arm. "Make him take someone else. I'll do it. Leave Jeff alone and I'll do what ever you want!" He pleaded with Adam and Matt only to get two sets of flaming eyes on him.

"You couldn't hold up the first bargain. I don't need you anymore Phil. I'll have a Hardy boy," he said, looking back at Matt and taking the offered hand. "It'll be nice to see how the match turns out."

Matt nodded, standing to leave. "Let's go," he said, heart racing in his chest. He could put his own body on the line. He could do it for Jeff. He opened the door and walked out, looking for a way to find Jeff and tell him that he would be home if he wanted to talk.

"Matt… I'm sorry," Phillip said, trying to stop the other man. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Adam can't hurt Jeff. I'll do anything…"

Matt cut the other man off. "Just do me a favor and stay away from Jeff. You've done enough for him," he murmured, turning to face the other man. "He doesn't need your help. He's fine on his own." He paused, knowing that no matter what he said it wouldn't change how Phillip felt bout Jeff. "If you loved him as much as you say you do then none of this would've happened. You're useless." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Phillip standing there.

Phillip was chewing on his lower lip, sighing at Matt's words. Jeff didn't need him if he was just going to cause so much distraction and pain. Matt was right. He stopped, allowing the other man to walk away. "I still love him!" he called, watching as Matt turned back to him. "I always will."

Matt sneered. He turned away, waving Phillip off. "After Sunday it isn't going to matter because he's going to hate me," he whispered, walking slowly. He turned the corner and sighed, leaning against the wall. How was he supposed to get Jeff to lose that match? After everything it meant to him. "Fuck." He whimpered, biting his lower lip as he thought of how much trust he was going to lose, how bad Jeff was going to hate him again, the ultimate ending of Jeff running straight into Phillip's arms.

* * *

Jeff was jumping around his locker room, trying hard to get pumped up for his match. He wanted to show Matt at home that he could really do it again. He smiled, thinking of the other man. He hadn't called, still trying to figure things out. He knew for sure that he was ready to choose. He was going to choose who he wanted to be with right after he won the championship again. He smiled, his face paint perfect. "I'll make you proud Matty," he whispered, looking at himself in the mirror. He had a match coming up, just a warm up before Judgment Day. He would give up a good fight and beat him.

The paint on Jeff's face was warm. Jeff was starting to sweat slightly. He was nervous. He wanted to show Matt that he could do it, show himself that he could and would do it. He made his way out, sighing, hoping that his paint didn't run too badly. He passed by Adam, focused on his match.

Adam grinned, looking back, watching as Jeff's hips swung side to side slightly as he walked. He licked his lips, that ass would be his come Judgment Day.

Jeff went out, smiling at the crowd, face painted like he was going into battle. "I'm ready," he whispered to no one, touching everyone's hands before getting into the ring, ready for anything. He smiled at the crowed, getting them just as pumped up as he was. He looked back at the next music, waiting for his opponent for the night, some guy he'd never met before but heard was pretty good. "Bring it."

* * *

Matt was watching from behind the scenes. He knew that this new guy had no chance against Jeff. He smiled, the match going just like he'd thought. Jeff would toy with him before actually taking him out and winning. He smiled, watching as the soft skin of his chest was exposed, the once shirt now a rag to wipe the sweat away, and smudge his paint. "Jeff…" he whispered, knowing that face all too well. "Beautiful."

Jeff started to talk, making Matt nervous.

"No, don't call him out. Please Jeff," he whimpered, rubbing his cast subconsciously. "Not now. He'll lose just to get you." He sighed, knowing that Jeff was going to show the world that he could do it, that he would once again be the champion. "Jeff…" He was unsure of how to do it anymore. He couldn't cheer Jeff on but he couldn't take his dreams and rip them apart. Not now, not again.

Jeff smiled, stoking the crowd once more before exiting the stage and the camera's view. He hurried in, ready to grab at least a little to eat before running back home. "Matt?" he asked, walking up to the older Hardy. "Hey!"

Matt turned around, giving a pained smile to the other man. "Hey," he murmured, standing from his chair to envelope Jeff in a hug. "Your match was great."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I haven't called you or anything," he said, ruffling his still damp hair. "I've been really busy. How's dad?"

Matt shrugged. "He's doing ok. Misses you a lot though," he answered, looking down at the dark boots. "Jeff, are you gonna come home after Judgment Day?"

Jeff nodded enthusiastically. "I mean I planned on it, I wanna show off my belt again," he said smiling. "Why? Are you planning a surprise party Matty?"

Matt shook his head, the idea of Jeff coming home so disappointed and upset killing him inside. "Not really," he said, pulling Jeff in for a hug. "I love you Jeff."

Jeff smiled, wrapping his arms around Matt and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. "I love you too Matt," he replied, kissing the soft skin lightly. "I'll make you proud of me."

Matt pulled away nodding. "You always do Jeff. I'll see you back at home ok?" he asked, ruffling the multi colored locks.

Jeff smiled, kissing Matt lightly on the lips. "Of course. Tell dad I'm sorry for not calling. He's gotta be pissed."

Matt shook his head. "Just worried," he muttered, walking away from the other man. He gave one last kiss to Jeff's lips, knowing it would be his last one. "I'm in town for another day. You can stop by the room if you want."

Jeff smirked. He might have to drop in on Matt before his match. "Ok," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He felt like a little kid with Matt around. "I love you."

"Love you too Jeff," Matt said, turning and walking away, heart heavy and mind reeling. "Dammit." He was almost out of the arena when he passed by Phillip, who was sitting alone in a deserted part of the parking lot, hands covering his face as he sat on a bench, now in street clothes.

"Take care of him…" Matt whispered, looking down at the moping man. "Come Judgment Day he's going to hate me. Keep him happy." He looked back ahead, biting his lower lip, knowing that he was giving Phillip permission to be with Jeff now.

"Matt?" Phillip questioned, trying to understand what the other man was saying. "He'll understand if you tell him!"

Matt shook his head, turning back to Phillip. "I can't. Part of the agreement remember. He'll never know what happened, just that he lost the match and I caused it," he said, looking down at his feet. "I love Jeff too much to see him hurt. No matter what I'll protect him and love him, even if he hates me fore ruining his chance."

"Matt what are you gonna do?" he asked, standing up to face the other man. "Don't so something crazy." He took the muscled shoulders in his hands, trying to convince Matt not to go through with any ideas he had.

"Already have. I feel in love with my brother," he said, looking down into the soft brown eyes. "Don't worry. He'll be ok." He pulled away from Phillip, leaving him completely and utterly confused.

"Matt!"

----------------------------------

(A/N): So that was a really quick chapter. I've been waiting to get to this part! Anyway Matt's giving up Jeff to save him. What will happen? Will Jeff go visit Matt before Judgment Day? Matt's being nice to Phil! A shocker. Tell me what you think. Hardycest smex or not in the next chapter? Tell me what you think! I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Song title is Broken Bridges by Toby Keith.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

* * *


	17. A Broken Heart and Dreams to Match

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 16**

MagZ86 We all do weird things for the ones we love.

Seraphalexiel It will get better! Exactly. Yes. Adam = Devil. Adam wants Jeff. But he'll take Matt so yeah I guess it's a Hardy fetish. Yeah… just figured I'd give a choice. If you guys said no I wouldn't write it.

Pheonix-Syren Don't worry too much. Phil is really a sweety at heart. You'll see. They will! I promise! It definitely does!

Dehlia666 Not really. One person really wanted them to get together but I just can't in this fic. I'm sorry.

Alethea293 Yeah it was a little fast. Makes up a little for this one being so slow. Lol. Sometimes it has to be done. No it's not bad at all. Mmmm… the images…. Oh! Still here sorry. That was an awesome visual. The men in almost no underwear sounds way better than work!

Slashdlite thanks for all your reviews! They really made me smile! Don't worry about at the end of every chapter. I'm glad you told me what you thought about the chapters though, that's what I really like to read. Anyway. Yes he did. You'll see about that. I guess Matt does in this situation but don't worry Phil will redeem himself. Hope you like this chapter too!

NeroAnne… I really missed reading your comment on the last chapter… *Cries* The beginning of this chapter is for you and every other hardycest fan out there!

* * *

_**A Broken Heart And Dreams To Match**_

Matt was staring at the ceiling. He was trying not to think of what that night was.

_Judgment Day_

It was haunting him. Like it was his turn to be judged. He sighed Jeff was on his mind. He had been every second since the entire deal with Adam. Jeff was his world, how was he going to be able to take those dreams away from Jeff? How was he going to be able to get him to lose? He sighed, rolling over to his stomach, shoving his face deeper into the pillows. "Dammit all," he whined, pushing up to get a deep breath of air.

A knock resounded off the door, making the elder Hardy jump. He hadn't told anyone that he would be there in Rosemont except his dad. He didn't want everyone knowing that he wasn't there to root Jeff on like he should've been. "Who is it?" he asked, sitting up and walking over to the door, looking through the peephole. He saw nothing but darkness, someone was covering the spy hole so he couldn't see them. He smiled, it had to be one person. He pulled open the door and put on his best smile, which this time wasn't faked.

"Hey," Jeff whispered, hands fiddling together behind his back. "Dad said you would be here." He looked up into the loving dark eyes. "I missed you."

Matt pushed open the door the rest of the way, motioning for Jeff to enter. "I missed you too." He ruffled the loose hair, noticing that he liked it better when Jeff wore it down. He shut the door behind them, sighing. "Jeff…"

Jeff grabbed Matt's hand before flopping down on the bed. "Are you gonna be there tonight?" he asked, looking up at Matt's sitting form from his laid back position on the bed. "I want you to be right there in the front row!" He sat up, his nose pressing against Matt's. "I want you to be right there when I win."

Matt nodded, the green eyes mesmerizing him. "I'll be there," he whispered, forgetting all about the bet and Adam in that instance. "I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Matty," Jeff murmured, leaning in to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. His arms automatically wrapped loosely around Matt's neck, one hand snaking up into the loose dark curls. He groaned, Matt's lips so soft against his.

Matt smiled, running his tongue across Jeff's lips. "Please," he whimpered, opening his eyes just enough to look into the half lidded green hues ahead of him. His heart was hammering at his insides.

Jeff nodded, opening his lips to allow their tongues to start a dance all their own along the other. Falling back on the pillows, Matt's weight above him was arousing and comfortable. He pulled away gasping out unfathomable words.

Matt smirked, kissing down from Jeff's lips to his neck. Like butterfly's touch he kissed gently over the soft skin. He smiled in the crook of Jeff's neck, suckling lightly at the junction. "I love you Jeff," he whispered, nipping at the shell of his brother's ear.

Jeff groaned. "I love you too Matt," he whimpered, sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder. "Don't mark me."

Matt pulled away gently lapping at the wound he'd inflicted. "Sorry," he apologized, kissing even father down. Coming to the black material of Jeff's tank top he easily pulled it off the other man before setting his lips of roaming the rest of the expansive chest. Eagerly he took one dusky nipple in his mouth, fingers going to tease, pluck, and rub the other.

Jeff moaned above him. "Matthew…" he whimpered, fingers lacing in the silky locks. "More." He wanted so much more. He needed it. "Please…"

Matt groaned, it felt so good to hear Jeff calling out for him. His hands moved farther down, resting on the slim hips, fingering the edge of Jeff's jeans. "Please Jeff…" he murmured, moving away from Jeff's pert nipples and looking straight in the lust filled eyes.

Jeff nodded. His mind was sluggish, letting go of everything that was going on and all his worries. He smiled, Matt's lips trailing down his flat stomach and stopping just at the edge of his jeans. "Matt…" he breathed, wanting those soft lips lower on his body again.

Matt smiled against the tender flesh, moving back up to tease Jeff by taking the small barbell in his mouth and suckling lightly on it. Quickly yet tenderly unbuttoning the stone washed jeans and pulling the zipper down. He breathed over the bulge that was showing in the open pants.

Jeff whined, looking down at Matt with cherry pink cheeks. "Matt… I love you," he said, voice clouded over with lust but full of compassion. "I love you."

Matt's eyes filled with tears. He had what he wanted right there on the bed with him. "Jeff…" He sighed in contentment, strategically placing light kisses along the skin just above the elastic band of Jeff's boxers. "I love you too," he whispered back, fingers pulling at the material of Jeff's pants.

Jeff lifted his hips just enough to free himself from the restraining clothing. After the clothing was gone he sat up, suddenly self-conscious of Matt seeing him without clothes. He knew that Matt had seen him naked many times before but now seemed like it didn't matter, like he was a virgin and this was his first time all over again. "Matt…"

Matt looked up, dark eyes caressing the flushed face. "I won't hurt you, don't worry love," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the silver barbell again. He was trying to reassure Jeff that it wasn't going to be like WrestleMaina. It was just going to be them and all the love Matt wanted to give Jeff.

Jeff nodded, moving to lay back again, taking one of Matt's hands in his. He hissed, teeth nibbling at the edge of his boxers.

Matt smirked, easily he pulled Jeff's boxers down to his thighs with his teeth, taking his hands and removing them the rest of the way. "Beautiful," he breathed, looking over the lovely pale skin of his brother. "You're beautiful Jeff…"

Jeff blushed harder. He smiled, covering himself.

Matt pressed his hands to Jeff's, trying to coax them away. "Don't hide Jeff…" he murmured, bending down to press kiss after kiss to Jeff's hands.

"Undress," Jeff whispered, looking away. He didn't want to be the only on naked. "Please."

Matt smiled, pulling away and allowing Jeff to get under the covers of his hotel bed. His eyes locked with Jeff's, showing that he was doing it all for him. "What do you want me to take off first?" he asked, desperately trying to go slow so he didn't just pounce on the younger man.

"Your shirt," Jeff answered, resting his hands in his lap, thankful that he'd gotten under the blankets. He wasn't feeling as shy with them over him.

Matt did as requested and pulled off the T-shirt he was wearing. He smiled, Jeff's eyes roaming over his naked torso. "Next?"

Jeff smiled, licking his lips just to moisten them. "Your belt," he whimpered, cock throbbing underneath the soft sheets.

Matt pulled it off slowly, moving over to Jeff and wrapping it around his neck. He smiled lovingly, pulling Jeff close enough to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He stepped away, the black belt hanging limp, both ends dangling over Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff shuddered, using the belt for a kiss was hot. "P-pants…" he stuttered, knowing that soon Matt was going to be naked with him again. His mind wondered back to the last time that Matt had been naked in front of him and how he'd been shunned. He shrugged the belt off his shoulders, the cool leather making him shiver.

Matt threw his jeans near the foot of the bed where Jeff's clothes had made a pile. "You sure?" he asked, moving back onto the bed and taking Jeff into his arms. He nipped playfully at the stiff earlobe, not pushing to get naked.

Jeff shivered, everywhere Matt touched was like fire and each kiss seared his soul and made him want more. Boldly, he reached out to pet the head of Matt's cock, the tent obvious in the boxer-briefs he was wearing.

Matt groaned, taking Jeff's wrist in his hand. He felt Jeff jerk back but he caught it. "No," he whimpered, "please…." He didn't want Jeff to stop but he didn't want to come right then. "Feels good…" He wasn't able to make cohesive sentences with Jeff's fingers lingering over his stiff flesh.

Jeff shivered, sure that he'd done something wrong. He smiled, wiggling his hand free from Matt's loose grip and pulled at the black underwear. Once he'd gotten past that task he only eyed Matt's stiffness. He licked his lips, crawling up to rest his cheek against a silky thigh. He looked up, Matt's eyes closed. "Look Matty," he murmured, pressing kisses to the same thigh he'd been resting his head against. He moved closer to the upright shaft stopping just as he was barely an inch away. He changed legs, starting the playful kisses over again.

Matt growled, fisting the sheets under him. He couldn't take Jeff's teasing. He kept his eyes on Jeff like he'd asked. He wanted nothing more than ease Jeff up to his burning cock. "Please Jeff…" he whimpered, cool fingers running through the curls of his pubic hair.

Jeff smirked, taking a single lick at the hard appendage. "This?" he questioned, taking another and another, from base to tip like Matt's cock was a dripping ice cream cone. He didn't get a response, just an encouraging hand tangling in his hair. "Matt…"

"Jeff…" Matt whimpered, eyes closing out of sheer bliss. He laid back, Jeff's hand on his stomach gently urging him to relax and let him do the work. He sighed, the cold sheets a sudden shock to him. His lips were working around different noises as his mind tried to grasp that it was Jeff doing this to him, that **he** was the one that Jeff wanted to be with, **he** was the one Jeff was in willingly in bed with.

"Matty?" Jeff asked, pulling away from the strong appendage. He'd heard Matt go quiet for a moment, and that was all it took to scare him.

"Yeah?" Matt replied, voice low and wonton. He eased up to his elbows, lust filled eyes resting on Jeff.

"Do you like it?"

Matt nodded, unable to put into words how much he liked it and wanted more. "Jeff…" He grunted, falling back. Jeff's lips had suddenly made themselves reacquainted with his cock, causing him to fall back into the oblivion of that mouth.

Jeff smiled, suckling the head of Matt's cock. He licked around it, loving the taste of his brother. He was sweet and his flesh had that most delectable flavor. Lightly he began to hum, hoping that the little trick Beth used to use on him would give Matt just as much pleasure it gave him.

Matt cried out, the stimulation on his cock just too much. "Jeff…" he whined, once again clawing at the sheets. He knew it was so close, but he didn't want to come yet, not in Jeff's mouth, even though it was a tempting idea.

Jeff sucked harder, the grunts from Matt becoming urgent. He groaned around Matt's flesh, the slight thrusts becoming more frantic and rushed.

Matt couldn't hold on for much longer. "Jeff… please, stop," he whimpered, trying to ease his cock away from that greedy mouth.

Jeff looked up, puppy eyes in place. "What's wrong?" he asked, hands moving steadily over his brother.

"Don't wanna come in your mouth," he gasped out, pulling Jeff up to him, their mouths clashing together and tongues automatically fighting for dominance. Matt won the fight between them.

Jeff groaned, wanting more. "Please Matt… take me," he whimpered, pulling away from Matt to whisper in his ear.

Matt nodded, he didn't know how well it would work with one broken hand but he would somehow make it good for Jeff. He sighed, trying to figure out what he could use as lubricant, make it softer, better than their first time. "I need lube," he whispered, looking into the green orbs.

Jeff nodded, getting off the bed for only a moment before returning with a bottle in hand. He blushed, handing it over to Matt.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You came over, with this?" he asked, inspecting the bottle.

"Call me hopeful," Jeff whimpered, a sneaky lubed finger coming in contact with his puckered entrance. "Matty…" he groaned, the single digit worming inside.

Matt sighed, easing in another finger and gently stretching Jeff. "I know, that it's not our first time… or yours… but… can we… can we pretend it is?" he asked, stopping all movements and locking eyes with Jeff. He wished it were their first time.

Jeff softly smiled. He nodded, kissing Matt's lips lightly. He groaned, the fingers moving in his again. He didn't understand how Matt could easily start and hit him deep where it felt the best with just the first stroke of his fingers. "Matty…."

Matt hushed Jeff, adding a third finger. He hoped he wasn't hurting Jeff because even if he had slept with Phil, Jeff was just as tight as the day he'd…. Matt shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. Jeff was virgin tight, he thought, taking his mind far away from WrestleMania. "I'm not going to hurt you this time," he whispered, kissing all over Jeff's face.

Jeff nodded, pushing Matt to lie on his back. "Need you… now!" he panted, his breathing labored. He took the red bottle of lube and squeezed out enough to cover Matt's arousal. "Ready?" he asked, smiling down at Matt, his teeth holding in his lips ring.

Matt nodded, resting his good hand on Jeff's silky hip. "Please."

Jeff lined himself up with Matt's cock. Biting his lower lip he was sure that he would split in two. Sure Phillip was decent sized but Matt was definitely bigger. "Matty," he whimpered, slowly impaling himself on the hard rod. "Matty… hurts…."

Matt gasped at the tight heat surrounding his head. "We don't have to," he piped in. He didn't want Jeff to fell like he had to do this and if it was too much than they didn't have to.

"I want to!" Jeff lowly growled he needed Matt, needed to prove something to him. Inch after inch he eased down until Matt was fully inside of him. He let out another small whimper as he rested against Matt, the shake in the hips below him showing that Matt wanted to thrust into him more than anything.

Matt bit his lower lip, urging Jeff to lean forward with his hand. He smiled, looking up into the dark eyes. He would make sure Jeff enjoyed this. "I love you Jeff," he said, kissing away Jeff's tears as he leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

Jeff's breath came out in little puffs, rushing across Matt's face gingerly. "Love you too, Matt…" He started up, only to slowly start back down. His lips were taken, keeping his mind on the mind-blowing kiss Matt was giving him and not the invaded sensation he had.

Matt started to move with Jeff, easing to one side just enough to cause Jeff to cry out in sheer pleasure.

Jeff's animalistic call was silenced as he bit his lips shut and eased up and down, his pace getting faster and faster. "Matty!" he yelped, sitting back and riding on his knees, head thrown back in ecstasy. "Matty!" His hands were place on Matt's lower stomach, keeping him steady as his pace moved faster into a frantic mode. He was so close, he just needed a little more…

Matt's eyes were closed, lips slipping 'I love you' and 'more'. His good hand moved from Jeff's hip to his weeping erection. His grip wasn't tight but it wasn't loose, it was just enough and after only a few strokes Jeff was climaxing.

Jeff groaned, calling out Matt's name in a heated howl as he came, his seed shooting over Matt's chest and even a small bit landed on his chin. Equally, he could feel the muscle inside him throbbing with release and filling him with hot come as Matt's voice rang through the room with his name on it. It was so hot, something he'd never felt before.

Matt sighed, catching Jeff was he fell forward right into his open arms. "I love you Jeff," he whispered, stroking the long hair and pressing kiss after kiss to the smooth cheek. He eased out of Jeff, a little of his come slipping back down his now sated cock.

Jeff groaned, licking the little bit of release that was on Matt's chin off. He didn't like the taste of himself but he didn't want Matt dirty. "Love you so much Matt," he muttered, instantly falling asleep on Matt's chest, the warm arms and steady heartbeat lulling him right off.

Matt smiled, stroking the multi colored hair still, his mind too tired for anything but sleep. Easily, he dosed off, holding Jeff to his chest like the most precious treasure of his life, even though Jeff was.

* * *

When Matt woke he was alone. He sat up in the bed, looking down at where Jeff had came, now clean. "Jeff?" he called, remembering everything about their lovemaking. He pulled the sheet from his bed around his waist and made his way around the room, finding himself to be alone. Sadly, he sat back down on the bed, covering his face with his uninjured hand as tears started to fill his eyes. What if Jeff had thought it a mistake and fled after he woke? What if Jeff was just using him? What if…

"Matty?" a soft voice came, the door spilling fresh light into the dark hotel room.

Matt looked up, Jeff standing there, key card in one hand, two Styrofoam take out trays in the other. He smiled, looking over the wrinkled clothes, and noticing that Jeff couldn't have been awake long. "Where did you go?" he asked, standing again to take his key card and shut the door behind Jeff as he sat at the small table.

"I got hungry. I'm sure you are too," he replied, setting down their dinner and pulling Matt in for a feisty kiss. "I didn't want to wake you up." He pulled away with a smile. "You looked too damn cute."

Matt chuckled, running his fingers through the tangled hair. "You went out looking like this?" he asked,

Jeff looked confused. "Yeah, so?" he replied, looking down at his clothes and then back up into the dark eyes. "What wrong with it?"

Matt shook his head. "Nothing, Jeff."

Jeff watched as Matt chuckled, making him little by little more agitated. "Matty!" he whined, wanting to understand what was wrong with his clothes.

"Jeff…" he sighed, turning back to the other man as he sat down, sheet still wrapped around him, in one of the chairs at the small table. "You look like you just got fucked."

Jeff flushed. He looked down at his shoes, realizing that he hadn't brushed his hair before he'd left, and just tried smoothing it down. "It's true though," he muttered, sitting across from Matt.

Matt chuckled, reaching across the table to take Jeff's hand in his. "I love you," he whispered, smiling at the embarrassed face.

"I love you too," Jeff murmured, eyes rising to rest on Matt's. "I love you so much."

Matt pressed a kiss to the small knuckles before easing them back down on the table. "What did you bring up?"

Jeff sighed. "Matt you're impossible," he muttered, smiling at how Matt had never changed. He had always thought with his stomach.

* * *

Phillip was pacing around the locker room, making him more and more nervous. He needed to tell Jeff, at least so he wasn't so upset about not winning the title. His mind was torn. If he didn't tell Jeff that would bring him back to him and away from Matt. That would mean that Jeff would hate Matt again and he'd be his. But that also meant that Jeff would be miserable because for once he wouldn't make sense why Matt attacked him, why he lost. He gripped the side of his head. How could be thinking these things? He wanted Jeff to be happy, he wanted the other man to do and live how he wanted. He had to tell Jeff, even if that meant that Jeff would hate him and protect Matt.

Sighing, he pulled on his gear. He had to hurry. He was first up and he didn't have the time to waste sitting around thinking to himself. As soon as he made it out into the hall he could see Jeff bouncing down the hall, getting ready for his own match later on.

Jeff smiled, looking down the hall. He caught Phillip in his peripheral vision. He stopped bouncing and bit down on his lower lip. He had a few things to tell Phillip. "Phillip," he whispered, the other man walking towards him, a frown on his lips. "Phillip?"

"Jeff… I have to talk to you," he said, taking Jeff's hand in his. "It's really important." His eyes lingered over Jeff's worried face. "Jeff… please. It'll only take me a few minutes."

Jeff nodded, resting his free hand on Phillip's. "Ok…" Nervousness started to set in. He had a few things needed to talk about as well. "Phillip, I…"

"Jeff, this can't wait," he interrupted, pulling Jeff off to the side, hoping that no one would over hear them. He turned back to face Jeff, his voice suddenly gone. He bit down on his lip ring. "You have to listen to me when I say this ok?"

Jeff nodded, trying to understand what Phillip was trying to tell him. "What's going on?" he asked, one hand resting against a gentle hand on Phillip's cheek. "Phillip…"

"Jeff… I messed up…"

An announcer rushed up to the two. "Punk… You're up, right now," he said, taking Phillip's arm in his hand. "We have to go!"

Phillip sighed, he was never going to get to talk to Jeff. "I'll talk to you right after this match," he said, turning and following the announcer to the curtains. He had a big night with Ed. "Dammit…"

Jeff watched as Phillip left, wondering what he needed to say. "Damn," he muttered. He had to tell Phillip what he'd decided.

"Ready for you match?" another voice came, almost scaring the hell out of Jeff.

Jeff jumped, yelping slightly at the surprise. "Dammit John," he said, playfully hitting the other man in the arm. "You scared the shit out of me."

John chuckled, throwing an arm around Jeff's shoulders. "I haven't talked to you in a while. I was wondering how you were doing," he said, looking over at the troubled man. "What's up?"

Jeff shrugged, pulling away from John. He turned to face the other man and sighed. "A lot more than I ever thought," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against a set of crates that were just across from where John was standing.

"Really?"

Jeff nodded, looking down at his shoes before looking up into the soft blue eyes.

"I heard you and Matt were doing better," John hinted, looking away before looking back at Jeff. He tried not to smile, Jeff's fresh blush too cute.

Jeff looked away, knowing that John couldn't know about them. They'd been completely discreet. Even though most of the guys were very open and didn't care about any of the other's sexuality, Jeff didn't want all the other guys to know about him and Matt, not when he didn't even know what was going on himself. "You've been talking to Phillip," he muttered, eyes transfixed on the floor.

"Well he is one of my friends," John chuckled, ruffling the soft hair. "It doesn't matter to me, I just don't want to see you upset like you were on the plane that one day."

Jeff nodded, looking back up, eyes resting on John's. "Thanks, for everything you said that day," he whispered, tightening his arms around him.

"You love him?"

Jeff was shocked. "W-what?" he stuttered, eyes snapping back up to meet John's. How could he…?

John chuckled again. "Do you love him?" he asked again, pushing away from the wall. His eyes were soft, kind, but he was looking for the truth. He didn't want to see Jeff hurt, for that matter he didn't want to see Phil or even Matt hurt.

Jeff's eyes slowly moved back to the ground. "Who are we talking about?" he questioned, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He bit his lower lip, wondering how this was going to go.

"Either or," John murmured, reaching out to tip Jeff's chin back up so their eyes met. "I don't judge." His voice was soft, careful. He didn't want to scare the other man away.

Jeff pulled away, tears entering his eyes. "Both…" he whimpered. He didn't dare look away from where his eyes had fallen.

John nodded, pulling Jeff into a hug. "Have you picked one?" he queried, smoothing down the ever-free hair.

"I planned on it, right after the match," Jeff said, tears slowly leaking from his eyes and on John's shirt. "I don't want to hurt him…" He was whimpering into John's strong arms. "I don't want to hurt him…"

John hushed Jeff, easing them into a locker room. He tried to calm Jeff down, noticing that as hard as he tried the more Jeff silently cried. "Listen, he'll understand," he whispered, unsure if Jeff meant Phil or Matt. "It's a lose-lose situation."

Jeff nodded, wiping at his eyes. He didn't need to have to worry about that. He had to get pumped for his match with Adam. "I better go. Thanks again John. Good luck tonight." He hurried away, forgetting completely about Phillip and what he'd had to say to him.

* * *

Phillip sighed, his match had been brutal with Ed. He'd taken more than a few minutes to get back to the backstage. Quickly he began to search for Jeff. He had to talk to the other man and quickly. "Jeff?" he called, running right into John. "John, where's Jeff?" he asked, looking around to see if Jeff was walking around.

John shook his head. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the other man after he'd run away. "Try his locker room. I don't really know," he said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

Phillip nodded, thanking John before hurrying off to find Jeff. He stopped, hiding behind the corner. He'd looked down the corner finding Adam and Vicki talking.

"Don't worry baby, Matt'll make sure that I don't lose the title tonight," Adam said, leaning in to kiss his wife. "I promise."

Vicki smiled. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be upset when you come home," she said, stroking his long hair. "I'll pull some strings for him then. Will that make you happy?"

Adam nodded, pressing another kiss to the woman's lips. "Extremely. I love you."

"I love you too."

Phillip nearly gagged. He had to warn Jeff even more now. He turned and hurried back the way he came, sure that there had to be another way to Jeff's locker room. "Damn…" he muttered, taking turn after turn to no avail. He didn't know where he was going. He turned back the way he came, unsure if he would be able to make it back or not. Frustrated, he turned back to his path down the unknown hallways, hoping that it only took him where he needed to go.

Each new hall only fueled Phillip to run harder and look quicker. He sighed, finally finding an end to his endless hunt, only to find that it had taken straight back to his locker room. He knew that Jeff was only down the hall but now it seemed futile, he'd spent so much time trying to find his way around, there was no telling where the other man could be now. He walked down to the other man's locker room trying to catch his breath. He came to the door and knocked.

A scary face popped out, making Phillip yelp. The face chuckled. "Scare you?" it asked, opening the door for him to enter.

"Dammit Jeff," he said, stepping inside and looking around. "Can I talk to you now?" he asked, sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah," Jeff said, turning back to the mirror. "I'm sorry that I can't sit down. I have to finish this so it can dry."

Phillip nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Jeff I…" he stopped, the elder Hardy stepping into the room from the hall.

"Phil," Matt heatedly whispered, coming in and sitting by him. "What are you doing here?"

Phillip shook his head. "Nothing," he lied, looking back at the now on looking Jeff. "Just wanted to tell Jeff good luck." He stood, biting his lower lip and looking at the other man. "Good luck."

Jeff looked perplexed, sure that there was more that Phillip was trying to tell him. "Is that what was so important?" he asked, laughing slightly as he leaned against the sink, paint brush in hand. "You're so weird."

Phillip tried to laugh only for it to come out broken and nervous. "Yeah. Good luck… I'll talk to you later though, ok?" he asked, looking back at Matt, taking in the dark glare he was getting. "Bye."

Jeff wasn't given the chance to answer as Phillip left, leaving them alone in the room. He knew there was something going on with the other man. "Matt what did you do to Phillip?" he asked, turning back to the mirror to finish his paint.

"Nothing. I promise," Matt said, glare gone and replaced with a soft smile. "I wouldn't do anything to him." He smiled, Jeff sighing at him again. "I love you too much to make you angry with me."

Jeff chuckled lightly. "You'll be watching won't you?" he asked, turning back to Matt, his eyes searching for Matt to say yes.

"Of course I will be," he said, standing and ruffling Jeff's hair. "I wouldn't miss this for the world…" He trailed off, eyes caught in Jeff's. The soft eyes could swallow anyone whole.

Jeff moved forward, pressing their lips gently together, forgetting that some of his paint was still wet. He pulled away, a single strand of wet paint connecting them until it snapped, leaving a small residue on Matt's lips.

Matt sighed, taking Jeff's hand in his, mind on later that night. "I'll be there," he said, kissing the other man just as gently one more time before leaving. He rubbed away the paint on his lips as he exited the room, looking back knowing that he would never share something so gentle with Jeff ever again. "Damn…"

Phillip watched Matt walk away. "He couldn't go in there, not now. He didn't want to break Jeff's heart, not anymore than it would be later that night. "I'm so sorry Jeff," he whispered, walking away from his perch on the wall.

* * *

Jeff was starring at himself in the mirror. He was ready. His face paint was dry and his hair was damp. He was ready to take that title from Adam and prove once again that he was the best. "Look out, here I come," he said, touching his necklace and thinking of his brother. Soon, so soon, he would have the title around his waist and he would be able to make Matt proud of him again, just like the last time when he won the title.

His reflection bothered him. He looked demonic. He hadn't meant to put so much paint on really but he had to keep his mind off of the match and off of Matt and Phillip. He knew that at the end of the night was going to go home with the winner of his heart but… he just wasn't ready to say that he wanted one or the other without knowing completely that he wasn't in love with the other. He swallowed, knowing that it didn't matter, that he needed to make up his mind and stop hurting them both. "Don't worry… you'll do ok," he told his reflection, once again taking his mind off of the two men in his life.

Quickly he hurried out to the ring, sure that he was late enough. He knew that he should've been out there at least a minute or two before. He danced, ready to show the world that he was ready and that he wasn't giving up, not tonight.

* * *

Matt sat there, watching at Jeff worked over Adam like no other. His eyes always flitted over the green belt. For once Jeff wore the belt that resembled his eyes the most. He bit his lower lip, knowing he was more than throwing his time, and Jeff's love away. He tried not to think about how wonderful it felt with Jeff, how sensual and loving they'd been. Every second that passed he could still feel those soft lips on his skin as he watched. He sighed, closing his eyes. Only Jeff's naked body on top of his filled his mind. "Damn…" he muttered, watching as the match went on. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to let Adam and his sick mind have Jeff. He thought on his 'friend'.

Adam had always teased Matt about how 'cute' Jeff was when they'd first started out. Adam had even went as far as telling him that if he had a chance he would've had Jeff in his bed, although that had been years ago. Matt's mind was ticking. Adam had always wanted Jeff, now was just the perfect opportunity, the perfect way to get the younger man without all the wooing. He snapped up, watching as Jeff went back to beating the hell out of Adam.

All he could think about was how Adam would say that he'd love to see Jeff naked. How good Jeff would look good dressed up as some slut.

Matt growled, watching as Jeff went to do some crazy high-flying move on Adam just to get speared nearly seven feet off the ground on onto the unforgiving mats. That was it, he couldn't handle too much more. He needed an opportunity to somehow knock Jeff off guard and end the fight. He only hoped that Adam would stay in the ring while Jeff was lying on the ground. He hoped Jeff would stay down and he wouldn't have to do what he'd planned. "Dammit, Stay down Jeff," he whispered, hoping the people around him didn't notice. He was hidden among the fans, hoping none on them noticed him. "Please Jeff…"

He jerked, Jeff making it back into the ring just in the nick of time. He flinched. It wasn't going to change the out come. He hurried down the ring, knowing his time was coming, that this was his chance to do it while no one was looking, while Adam would be to tired and the ref would be too occupied with Adam. He prayed it worked. Looking down at his cast he sighed: this was going to hurt like hell, but not nearly as much as his heart was. He saw Jeff toss Adam over the wall. He hurried, biting his lower lip the entire time.

Jeff didn't even see Matt he just felt a sharp pain in his head as he was straddling the barrier.

Matt's eyes closed on impact as he ducked down behind the wall, noticing that it had fallen. He crawled away, tears in his eyes as he made his way back to the locker rooms. Most of the guys were glaring at him, making him feel like the biggest asshole in the world. He didn't look them in the eye, how could he? He'd betrayed his brother again, this time he betrayed the love they shared at the same time. He passed John, who was talking with Phillip. He didn't bother looking at them.

"Matt!" Phillip called, trying to get the other man to stop. He ran up to the elder Hardy, only to see the tears already leaking down his cheeks.

"Take care of Jeff…" Matt murmured, wiping the tears away. "He needs someone like you." He continued walking, leaving Phillip to deal with the pain he'd caused. He knew Jeff would hate him again, scorn him, never trust him but he could deal with that, as long as Jeff was safe from Adam. With that thought he weakly smiled, if anything he'd been a big brother and looked out for Jeff.

----------------------------

(A/N): Well I've been gone for a week and this was a long chapter to write. This is the longest chapter of this fic by far and I hope you like it. It took me a while to really put in everything that I wanted in it. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Now for everyone that wants to know there is only about 3 chapters left. And Extreme Rules really pissed me off. Jeff finally beat Adam and fucking CM Punk stole it! Anyway, I wanted him to do that here at Judgment Day but it didn't happen so I had to make something else up. Anyway, enough talking. I hope you liked the chapter and that it wasn't too long. I'll update soon. (Hopefully it won't be another week, lol) Song title is A Broken Heart And Dreams To Match by Forgetting Forever

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	18. A Broken Tomorrow

Browngirlwrites Yeah. Sorry bout all that wait. I hope this wasn't as long. I don't really know. I'm thinking about doing a whole new fic for just Phil and Jeff with Extreme Rules because Broken Home is almost over.

Slashdlite Sometimes life just sucks like that. He will. I was too! I was sitting there like 'OH NO!!! CM PUNK'S GONNA BE A HEEL NOW!' I hope it's a good fued though. Thank you.

Renna33 yeah. It'll get better though.

Magz86 Thank you! Yeah… Don't worry it has to get better for him. I know right!

Pheonix-Syren Sorry about the twists and turns but it just wouldn't be as interesting without them. Lol. Thank you (I think). Ya know the best way to get rid of it? Take a break and listen to music or just rant at someone. It helps me a lot. (Normally I'll say something completely random and completely stupid but it sparks something in my head.) Yeah.

Alethea293 I'm glad you liked it! Yeah poor Matt. Awww… Adam gets no love. You can give me any of those images as you want! I can understand where you're coming from. So glad you still like the story!

NeroAnne: It's all ok love. I just love your long wonderful reviews! I can understand being busy, we all have lives outside of the net. Well, hang on to your hat, it's all cumming up in this chapter. (Pun inteded) You really love BJ's. I'm glad because I love writing them! I'm glad you're happy with it. I'm so glad you liked it so much!

TorturedTourniquet I'm glad you liked it. Yeah Matt always has to pick up after everyone else.

Seraphalexiel Yeah. It really is. That's just what he wanted though. Yep. Yeah… Phil.. has the worst luck sometimes. I'm glad you like it. Yeah…

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Broken Tomorrow**_

Jeff watched in horror as Matt talked about his title match that just happened to be that night after his help in keeping Edge the champion. His heart ached in his chest as silent tears streamed down his face. He choked back a sob as he pulled his legs to his chest and hid his face. He never thought that Matt would use him like that. The words that Matt used hurt him more, more than any person could ever imagine.

Shannon was standing in the doorway, glaring at the television screen, trying to understand what was going on in Matt's head. His arms were crossed across his chest and he didn't dare walk over to Jeff as he cried. He knew the other man needed the space, even if that space was on his living room floor back against his leather couch and big screen TV on Monday Night Raw. He sighed, listening to every word Matt said. He knew there was no way that Matt could do that to Jeff, how could he? Looking at the screen he could see Matt's eyes hard against the camera. He looked back down at his best friend and weakly smiled. He was going to get to the bottom of what was going on. He looked back at the screen, Matt seemingly sulking. He turned, knowing that there was something amiss.

* * *

Matt sighed. He hated lying to everyone. He hadn't wanted to hurt Jeff. He hadn't wanted to interfere but he just couldn't let Jeff be a sacrifice to Adam. He looked around the locker room, everyone still nearly hating him. "Damn," he sighed, opening the door to the locker room he was sharing with John. "Hey…" he said, sitting down on the bench along the wall, knowing that John wouldn't respond.

John didn't. He just continued flipping through another graphic novel as he sat there, waiting for his match.

Matt closed his eyes, painfully being reminded of Jeff's naked body on his. He groaned, opening his eyes again and staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" John asked, putting down his novel. He didn't really care for Matt and after the night before he couldn't particularly look at him.

Matt shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it.

John sighed, picking the novel back up and continuing reading. "Jeff was upset about last night," he said, knowing that if he started the conversation there was no way that he could be ignored.

Matt nodded. "I know…" he whispered, tears entering his eyes.

John growled, tossing his book to the side before getting up and pulling Matt up by his collar. "Then why are you just sitting here? Why aren't you back at home fixing all this shit you got yourself into?" he snapped, pushing Matt up against the wall, their noses touching.

Matt closed his eyes; he didn't want John to see his tears. "It's not that simple," he said, the tears too much. They started to leak out from under his tightly closed eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm no good for him."

John growled again, lifting Matt about an inch off the ground. "Don't you care about him?" he asked, throwing Matt down to the ground.

Matt jumped back up, throwing himself in John's face. "You can say anything you want but don't assume that I don't love him! Jeff is my entire world!" he angrily whispered, good hand fisting in the front of John's shirt. "I love him with everything I have."

John chuckled, backing away and sitting down. "You make no sense," he said, leaning against the wall. "You love the guy then you go and keep him from winning the title. All for a United States Championship match? You and Adam must have a tight friendship."

Matt lost all control as he punched John, sending the other man's face snapping from one side to the other. "Don't mention that son-of-a-bitch around me or his little slut," he snapped, his hand grabbing John around the throat. "You keep that cock sucker as far away from me and you as you can."

John grabbed Matt's arm none too gently and easily removed it from his throat. "So that's where it comes down to huh? Adam?" he asked, forcing Matt back. He pushed the other man to sit before leaning over him. "You slept with him."

Matt growled, punching John again. "No, you stupid fuck," he snapped, standing up. He sighed, there was no way he was going to get out of the locker room without telling John what had happened. "You're friends with Phil."

"Yeah, so."

"Did he tell you about why I'm still wrestling?"

John took a minute to think. "No."

"He's the reason."

John was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, sitting down. He was completely and utterly confused. What would Phil have to do with him staying in?

"He made a deal with Adam. If I stayed in Phil owed Adam," he explained, turning his back to John, knowing that it hurt him to think of what he was saying. "Adam wanted… he wanted Jeff…."

John was silent, waiting for the rest of the story; almost positive he knew where it was going.

"Phil wouldn't go with the deal so he got Ed to handle his dirty work." He stopped, sucking in a deep shaky breath before continuing. "I had to go clean up after him and make another deal with Adam. If Jeff won," he turned around, his dark eyes locking with John's, "he was Adam's for a night."

John waited, the tension in the air getting higher. "And if he lost?" he asked, breaking eye contact and looking down at his shoes before looking back up.

"He got me." Matt hoped the finality in his voice would get John to stop talking about it. "I don't plan on winning tonight. It's just a ploy to get Jeff even more upset with me. I know Adam's behind it."

John nodded, standing up. He patted the other man on the shoulder, sitting next to him. "Listen, I'll do what ever it takes to, ya know," he said, looking down at the plaster case on Matt's right arm.

"Don't. I can handle it," Matt said, covering his face with one hand. "Don't tell Jeff. I rather him be with Phil and be safe than anywhere he can get hurt."

John nodded. "Matt…" he started, the door opening at the same moment.

Matt looked up, the announcer motioning to him. He looked back at John before putting on his natural scowl before going out. "Bye…"

* * *

Ringing filled the silent room. The joyous melody only seemed to irritate Jeff more as he picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He sighed, hitting the ignore button. He just wanted to be alone. He turned over in his bed, inhaling the clean scent of laundry soap. He hadn't left the room for much, just to use the bathroom and bathe.

Again the ringing filled the room.

Jeff scowled, was it a lot to just be left alone? He rolled back over and snatched it up. He looked at the caller ID. "Dammit it Phillip!" he snapped, hitting the ignore button. He didn't want to talk to him. Each time the name popped up Jeff just wanted to throw his phone across the room. He tossed it at the foot of the bed and sighed, leaning back against the pillows. He hadn't tried to even contact anyone outside of Shannon's house.

Beth had been by once, the day before. She'd tried to talk to Jeff, get him to go outside with her so they could talk but he'd just told her that he wanted to be left alone. He'd left her almost in tears standing in the kitchen as he walked away saying he didn't want to get back together, he just wanted to be alone.

Again the phone rang, sending Jeff scrambling for it. "What do you want?" he cried, knowing it was Phillip again. He sighed, tears entering his eyes.

"Jeff…" Phillip started, voice soft in the receiver.

"Listen, I don't feel like talking," Jeff whimpered, laying down and pulling the covers over him. He felt the silent tears leak free as silence over took the line.

Phillip sighed, knowing that Jeff didn't want to even hear his voice. "I know…" he whispered, sitting down on his couch and pulling his legs up. "I just…"

Jeff interrupted Phillip. "Can it wait until later? I'll see you tomorrow at Smackdown anyway," he said, close to hanging up.

"Jeff, please," he whimpered, knowing that if he didn't tell Jeff then it would be too late to wait until the next day. It could've already been too late if Adam had already called on Matt. "It's important."

Jeff sighed, wiping the tears away as he told Phillip to hurry up. "I have a lot to do," he lied, snuggling under the covers.

Phillip bit his lip. "Have you talked to Matt?" he asked, knowing this could send Jeff into either tears or a furious rage.

Jeff bit back a sob as the tears came harder. "No," he murmured, the tears evident in his voice. "I don't want to talk to him at all."

"Jeff… you need to, it's about Judgment Day-"

Jeff hung up, he didn't want to hear anything about Matt or what had happened. He sighed, turning the phone off and throwing it against the wall, hoping it had broken. He sighed, pulling the covers over his head and once again started to silently cry. He just wanted to know why, why after their morning in bed together? Why after all that time? Why after he'd chosen Matt?

* * *

Matt sighed, knowing that Jeff was over at Shannon's. He was thinking, Jeff would leave later that day. He had to or else he wasn't going to make it to Smackdown on time. He looked around the dark living room, realizing that he hadn't even turned on the lights the last few days he'd been home. He'd just moped around, sitting in the window seat of his living room staring outside or up in his room, laying in bed sulking. He knew Jeff had to be pissed at him and he didn't want to go near his brother's psychotic best friend.

The doorbell rang, pulling Matt away from staring outside and his thoughts of his younger brother. "Go away!" he called, resting his forehead against the cool glass. For the time of year the weather was still a little cool outside. "Don't wanna talk to anyone." His voice was quiet, a mere whisper as he looked back out into the backyard.

"Dammit Matt!" Shannon yelled, opening the door and looking around the foyer. "You can't pretend like you're not home and yell like that. Where the fuck are you?" He looked around the dark house, noticing the only light through out the whole house was in the living room. He entered the room and sighed, looking at Matt sitting there in a pair of lounge pants. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Matt groaned, all he needed was Shannon. "Sitting," he replied, voice low. He hadn't spoken in those few days and his voice was starting to crack.

"Well no shit," Shannon snapped, walking over to Matt and plopping down on the other end of the seat. "He just left."

Matt nodded, tears anew.

"He's upset."

Another nod.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Shannon finally growled, tired of Matt's quietness.

This time Matt shook his head, trying to keep the tears at bay. Why should he?

"God dammit Matt!" Shannon yelled, slapping the other man across the face. "Snap out of your shit!" His eyes narrowed as he saw the built up tears in the dark eyes that just went back to the window.

"Why does it matter? He hates me," Matt said, voice tired. "I don't deserve him Shan. Not after what I've done."

Shannon sighed, taking Matt's hand in his. "Listen Matt," he started, brushing a loose bit of hair out of Matt's eyes, "just because of Sunday doesn't mean he doesn't want to see you. He loves you, he's just confused."

"It's better that way."

Shannon sighed again, looking out the window, trying to see what Matt was looking at. "He wanted to you to come over."

Matt looked back at Shannon, confusion starting to set in. "What?" he questioned, eyes resting on Shannon's. "He wanted me to come over?"

Shannon nodded, eyes softening. "He just wanted to understand why," he explained, taking his hands back. "He told me everything that happened."

Matt covered his face, cheeks heating up. "I had to do it Shan," he whimpered, not wanting to go into explanation.

Shannon pulled Matt to his chest, letting the older man's tears fall on his shoulder. He knew after a while Matt would tell him but at the moment there was no way.

Matt's phone started to ring, sending Matt scrambling for it. He looked at the Caller ID, gulping as it said 'Adam'. He flipped open the phone and whispered a hello.

_I want you tomorrow night._

"But, Jeff… he'll be there…" he tried, hoping that Adam would have at least a little mercy on him.

_You act like I care. Are you afraid he'll hear us? Afraid that he'll know his brother's a little whore that loves to be fucked? Be there or Jeff's ass is mine._

Matt heard the dial tone in his ear as he flipped the phone closed. "I have to go Shan," he said almost trance like. He hurried out of the room and upstairs. He had to get there, had to get to Jeff.

------------------------------

(A/N): So this chapter was a little shorter and a little faster out. Sorry it took so long, to be honest I've been playing SmackdownVSRaw 2008. It was a very time/life consuming thing. Lol. Anyway. Sorry about all the time jumps, just wanted a variety of times and feelings. I hope you like it. Let me know. Song title is A Broken Tomorrow by Discordance Axis. Next Chapter has smut!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	19. Broken, Beat, Scarred

Renna33 I hope this was quick enough.

Seraphalexiel Yeah. Adam's just not cool. Yeah. I like him that way. He is. Of course John's the all around good guy. Lol. I'm glad you like it.

NeroAnne Yeah.I'm glad you like it. Of course John can't keep completely quiet. I agree. Yeah but at least the truth would be out there. Adam = Devil. Glad you enjoy it so much. Hope it's all to your liking.

Slashdlite Yeah. He's at least trying. Yes you are right. I hope I didn't kee you waiting too long.

Magz86 Thank you. Don't worry it will all be fixed soon.

Pheonix-Syren Yeah. We will all see love. Don't worry there will be more story… even though it's almost over…

Alethea293 Don't worry, it will all work out in the end. There will be. I hope this was quick enough for you.

Browngirlwrites I've been thinking about it. This new story line with him and Jeff has got some wheels turning but it might have to wait for a little while, plus I could never compete with NeroAnne and her new story with Jeff and Phil. It's so addicting. I'm so glad you have liked it so much! I hope you like the ending that's coming.

* * *

_**Broken, Beat, and Scarred**_

Matt entered the arena, a lot of the other guys starring at him. He tried not to let it bother him. He should've known what would happen. He hurried back to Adam's locker room, knocking urgently. The sooner he could get this over with, the sooner Jeff would be safe and Adam would leave him alone.

The door opened, leading Matt into a darkened room. "Adam?" he questioned, stepping in. He didn't have time to waste being outside. He couldn't risk being seen by Jeff. He jumped the door slamming shut.

Adam came out from the dark shadows, the only light coming from the bathroom, the door just slightly ajar.

"Come on, hurry up, lets get this over with," Matt said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

Adam laughed, crossing his arms around his torso to grab his sides. "Oh Matt, you should know that I'm not going to let you leave that quickly. I want to have so much fun with you Matt," he said, walking up to Matt and pressing his lips to his ear and lowered his voice. "Just like if you were little Jeff." He pulled away smiling as Matt tensed up.

Matt went to punch Adam, his hand being caught in a tight fist. He growled, metal clicking around his taken wrist. He was stunned for just a moment, wondering where the metal handcuffs had come from.

Adam took the moment to click the other half of the handcuffs around Matt's other wrist smiling at Matt's completely confused face. "Pull as much as you want, you're not going to get out," he said, running gentle fingers over Matt's struggling wrists. "Lovely."

Matt growled again, going to somehow spear Adam if need be. He started the run only to be evaded and trip over the couch in front of him. He groaned in pain, something warm running down his temple. "Damn," he whimpered, feeling his suddenly heavy body being lifted up, hi arms raised above his head and hooked on something. He started to struggle, unable to pull his hands free. "Adam!"

Adam smirked, pulling his own T-shirt off. He turned away, leaving Matt there wondering what he was doing. He turned back around, the small bit of light spilling on a table full of BDSM toys and sharp objects. In his hand was a small knife.

Matt flinched, eyes focusing on the small metal object. "Adam…" he whispered, fighting hard against whatever he was hooked on. He didn't know what Adam had planned for him, and he sure as hell didn't want to have anything to do with a knife.

Adam frowned. "Too many clothes Matt," he said, pulling the bottom of Matt's shirt away from him only to start slashing up the thin material. He frowned, Matt wasn't as pale as Jeff. He yanked the remains of the shirt away leaning in to press a gentle kiss right next to one of Matt's nipples. "Mmm, tasty." He looked up into Matt's dark eyes, noticing that they weren't weak, submissive like Jeff's. He didn't like it.

Matt hissed in pain, the knife tracing lightly over his chest, leaving a red line that started to slowly bubble up droplets of blood. "What are you?" he asked, Adam's tongue suddenly on his chest, licking the little bit of blood away.

"Did I ever tell you that I liked blood Matt?" Adam asked, pulling his hair away, taking in the sweet taste of Matt's ruby blood. "It tastes so good." He shivered, his pants tightening. "You're so sweet, completely different from how you act."

Matt squirmed more, he needed to get away from this freak before he looked like a holiday turkey. "Adam, please," he asked, looking down Adam's naked torso only to stop on the stiff erection that was noticeable in his jeans.

"Begging is nice too," Adam muttered, taking the knife again and tracing over Matt's chest just to watch the lines bubble with blood. He set the knife down on his table and went to dipping his fingers in the sweet life sustaining nectar. He traced around Matt's chest, over the dusky nipples, down the over the sculpted abs, and just inside the shallow navel. "You look delicious…"

Matt groaned, the pain dull but stinging. He closed his eyes, trying not to feel Adam's tongue moving over him again.

Adam drug his tongue agonizingly slow over Matt's chest, licking up every bit of blood that he'd spread around. Mewling happily to himself he moved lower, tracing the outline of Matt's abdomen muscles and finally into Matt's navel, wishing it had a barbell through it like Jeff's did.

Matt couldn't help but moan. Jeff had done something similar, knowing licking him was a big turn on. He looked down, Adam on his knees, licking up the sparkling liquid. He tried not to move, hoping Adam would let him go after he was done with his blood play. "Is this all you want? Blood?" he asked, watching Adam lick his fingers clean.

Adam chuckled. "Oh no Matt this isn't all I want," he murmured, running his fingers over the silky skin, saddened that Matt had thick blood and his cuts were already starting to clot. "Tsk tsk. It's no fun when you're not bleeding." He picked up the knife again and licked it clean. He gave a wicked smile, taking the knife and pressing it against Matt's hip.

Matt shook his head. "Adam, please, just take them off," he spoke, struggling to get away. He looked into the blue eyes, his full of fear, Adam's full of lust.

"You'd like that huh?" he asked, taking the knife and cutting easily down the side, smiling at the ripping that filled the air. "Sounds so sweet." The sound was like the softest chimes in the wind to Adam once against filling the room with the sweet sound as he cut up the other pant leg. He growled, Matt was extremely hot naked, no wonder so many people wanted to jump his bones, but then again he'd seen Matt naked before but now… now he was simply… beautiful.

"Adam!" Matt yelped, the knife gashing his leg slightly. He hissed from the pain, knowing this cut was deeper than the others. "That fucking hurts!"

Adam growled, he didn't want to hear Matt's complaining. "Shut up!" he snapped, wailing off and back handing Matt across the face. His once relaxed face was contorted into aggravation. He turned back to his table, contemplating what he wanted to do next as he set the knife down. He could… no… that would end his fun too quickly.

Matt's cheek stung, Adam hadn't held back with his strike. He looked up, tasting the blood in his mouth, his cheek cut from one of his teeth. "You like blood?" he asked, swallowing down a gulp of his own blood.

Adam turned, still as aggravated as before. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he asked, noticing the dribble of blood from Matt's mouth. "Mmm." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Matt's shoulders. "Oh Matty…" His tongue flecked out, gently lapping at the small trickle of blood before pushing it's way into Matt's mouth to take in the taste. He moaned, one hand moving up into Matt's dark hair as the other moved down to his limp cock. He pulled away, hand enclosing the soft appendage.

Matt tensed, his cock being taken into the calloused hand and gently stroked. "Adam… don't…" he whimpered, trying to keep his mind off of what that hand was doing to him. He didn't want to get hard. He didn't want to feel any of it.

Adam let go, once again backhanding Matt for talking. "I said no talking," he harshly whispered, letting go of Matt and turning back to his table of goodies. "What shoulder we try out first?"

Matt eyes widened as Adam picked up a whip. He bit his lower lip, trying not to make a single noise.

Adam chuckled, yes… this would do. He smiled at the long leather whiplettes as they swung in unison. He swung hard at Matt's back, the sound of flesh ripping open filling the room. He groaned, his cock hardening farther. "Dammit Matt, you're turning me on," he said, swinging again at Matt's back, moaning as more blood started to come out of the thin cuts. "Fuck!"

Matt could taste more blood in his mouth, his teeth sinking farther and father into his lower lip. He could handle this he could do it.

Adam groaned, cupping his erection. At this rate he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He needed Matt, needed to fuck him.

Matt felt another slap from the leather whiplettes, this time a small squeak of pain emitting from behind his bitten down lip. He anticipated the next slap, though it never came. He opened his eyes, looking back at Adam's still form.

Adam was grinning as he threw the whip down and attacked Matt's back with tongue and teeth. He licked up every bit of blood he could, his cock throbbing harder in his pants. "Oh fuck, there's so much," he whispered, wanting more. He dug his fingernails in Matt's shoulders, and began to drag them downwards, leaving fire hot red trails behind him. He smiled as the blood began to seep up from the wounds he'd inflicted. "Fucking beautiful."

Matt felt the tears of pain in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He sighed, Adam finishing his decent of nails on his back and taking them out of his skin. He could feel the blood dripping down him, down his back and over his behind, down his legs to the cool tile floor.

Adam went back to his table, looking over the few items he had left, some would have to wait another day. He picked up the small vibrator and sickly smiled. He slipped up behind Matt, caressing the soft flesh of one cheek. He gently pushed the head of the plastic cock into Matt's tight hole. He smiled at Matt's squirming. "Don't fight me Matt," he whispered, nibbling at an earlobe. Once the head was just inside he shoved the entire thing inside Matt.

Matt screamed, the pain immense. It hurt and he didn't like it. He tried to squirm away from Adam, do anything to get it out.

Adam just laughed, unhooking Matt's hands and allowing him to fall to his knees. As he allowed Matt to catch his breath he sat down on the nearby chair, pulling Matt over by his hair. "C'mere slave," he said, spreading his legs.

Matt followed, legs throbbing in pain. He hadn't noticed how long he'd been more or less hanging by his arms, mostly on his tiptoes. He looked up at Adam, the sick perverted smile on his lips making him shiver.

"I didn't tell you," Adam said, holding up a small controller. He began to chuckle at Matt's shocked face. "You'll get hard one way or another." He flipped up the small dial and a rich hum started to fill the room, as did Matt's groans. "Suck me."

Matt's head was fuzzy. He didn't want to admit it but the invading plastic was hitting somewhere inside that felt amazing. He crawled into Adam's lap, pulling at the button and unzipping the dark jeans.

Adam looked smug, lifting his hips and allowing Matt to pull his pants and boxers off at the same time. "Now suck," he growled, taking a fistful of Matt's hand and forcing his cock in the hot mouth. He groaned, Matt's mouth hot over his flesh. "Yeah, like that!"

Matt allowed Adam to face fuck him as his lips were wrapped around his cock. He just thought or Jeff and how he was safe, how he would never have to see what this was like. He gagged, Adam forcing his entire cock in his mouth, as cum splattered against the back of his throat.

"Swallow it," he ordered, pulling his cock back. He watched as Matt tried to swallow every drop. He slapped him hard, blacking his eye and cutting his cheek.

Matt groaned, Adam above him as his vision cleared.

"You dribbled some down you chin Matty. I said swallow all of it," he snapped, kicking at Matt's phone body. "You useless slut, look at how hard you are, just with that little toy."

Matt could feel the pain course through him. He cried out, Adam's foot colliding with his lower abdomen. He looked up, Adam smiling again.

"Well, you do have a voice. Let's make it so Jeff hears you. I'll make you scream like a little slut," Adam growled, yanking the vibrating plastic cock out of Matt and shoving his erection in. He groaned in pleasure, wasting no time in grabbing Matt's hips and thrusting ruthlessly into the prone body.

Matt laid there on all fours, hands clasped together as he tried not to make a sound. The pain was unbearable. The tears he'd been trying to keep at bay were slowly making their silent journey down his cheeks. He looked at the door, wishing it was over, that he was done, that Adam would let him go.

"Scream my name you bitch?" Adam snarled, delivering a significantly deep thrust, smiling at how suddenly it was so much easier it was for his cock to slip in and out of Matt's tight orifice. "Oh... I made you bleed. So fucking tight Matty… Do you like it? Like this big cock in you?"

Matt shook his head, he refused to call out someone's name that he didn't love.

Adam roared, yanking Matt's hair so their eyes met. "Do it!" he screamed, wrapping the whip around Matt's throat. "Fucking do it Matt! Let the whole place know you like my cock! Make sure Jeff hears you screaming out in pleasure!"

Matt whimpered, the pain getting worse. "Adam!" he cried, the other man taking the once fallen knife and carving into his skin.

Adam smiled, his initials AJC carved into Matt's left shoulder. He kissed the wound, throwing the knife to the side as he once again crushingly grabbed Matt's hips and pounded into the tight heat. "Fuck Matty, you feel good," he whispered, stabbing at Matt with his cock. "Cry out again!"

Matt did just that, Adam hitting something inside him that gave him just a spark of pleasure. He yelled, Adam brutally shoving every bit of him inside and releasing his seed.

Adam growled out Matt's name, fingernails digging into the soft flesh before being thrown into a second orgasm. "Fuck Matt," he whimpered, never had he come twice like that. He pulled out of Matt, watching the white and red liquids mix and run down Matt's legs. He smirked, grabbing the key from the table and unlocking the cuffs. He looked down at his handy work. Matt was covered in blood, fresh and dried. Bruises adorned his body, as did cuts. He smiled, Matt's face bloody and his right eye black. "Beautiful."

Matt sighed, resting against the cool tile. His hips ached but he felt like he accomplished something: he'd kept Jeff safe.

"Get out, you disgust me," Adam spat, eyes moving over his initials on Matt's shoulder. "Here," he said, throwing Matt an extra pair of pants. "Put 'em on and get out of here."

Matt smiled, it was over.

* * *

John pulled into the parking lot. He hurried inside the building, ignoring all the questioning glances and stares. He looked around, trying to find Phil. "Maria!" he yelled, seeing the bubbly woman across the hall. He hurried over to her, smiling as she smiled at him.

"Hey John," she greeted, suddenly shy. She'd always had a crush on the man. "What can I do for you?"

John smiled, Maria was just too cute. "I was looking for Phil at the moment. Have you seen him?" he asked, looking around the halls, trying to find a glimpse of Jeff or Phil.

Maria thought. "I think Phil's in the ring at the moment. Him and Ed had a match. It should be close to over though."

John smiled, thanking her. "I have to go, keep in touch," he called, running down the hall to the curtains. He sighed, watching as Ed came in and waved hello, Phillip coming in behind him. "Well, well, well," he started, wrapping an arm around Phillip's neck. "We need to talk."

Phillip looked up into the blue eyes, sure that he was in for one hell of a talk. "What did I do?" he asked, hoping that John didn't know about Jeff.

"You're going to tell Jeff about what happened at Judgment Day, tonight," he said, leading the other man down the halls until he saw what he was looking for. Always Jeff left something outside to show that it was his locker room. This time it was one of his shirts.

Phillip stopped, taking a deep breath. "John…" he started, looking up into the soft eyes again. "Listen, I've tried telling him. He just hung up on me before."

"Well now he's going to have to listen cuz I'm not leaving until he does. Now get in there."

Phillip opened the door, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Jeff?" he asked, stepping inside and allowing John to follow him. "Someone came to see you."

Jeff stepped out from the shower area, face wet, and eyes red. "I don't feel like talking," he said, looking at Phillip before looking over at John. "Sorry I don't look the best." He turned his back to his friends and tried to retreat back to the room he'd left.

John punched Phillip in the shoulder.

"Jeff I really need to talk to you. It can't wait. All this time I should've told you sooner," Phillip started, rushing to take Jeff's hands into his and lead him back to where the benches were. "Please hear me out. About Judgment Day, Matt didn't do that because he wanted to."

Jeff was confused. He didn't want to hear about Matt, he was tired of crying. "Phillip…"

"Jeff please. It's all my fault. I-" he was cut short as the door was pushed open and a man fell inside.

Jeff hurried over to the fallen man, taking him into his arms and turning him over. "Matty?" he asked, brushing the dark curls away from Matt's face. "Matty!" He looked over his battered brother, fear and anger rushing inside him. "What happened?"

Matt didn't answer, only looked at Phillip with pleading eyes not to say anything.

Phillip sighed. "I was trying to tell you that Matt cost you the title at Judgment Day because of a deal I made with Adam," he finally got out, sighing at the look of fire Matt was giving him. "I got jealous of you and him and I asked Adam to pull some strings with Vicki after Backlash. That's why he's had to wrestle all this time."

John coughed after a moment of silence, nudging Phillip to continue.

Phillip sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Adam wanted you because I owed him a favor and I wouldn't go with it. That's why Ed's been after me all this time. I told Matt and he went to Adam to clear it all up and he said that if you won at Judgment Day you would be his for a night and if you lost he would take Matt." His eyes were filled with tears as finished, dropping to his knees to help Jeff with Matt.

Jeff hugged Matt tightly to him, uncaring of the blood that was getting all over him. "Matty," he whimpered, anger filling him. He felt bloody fingers on his lips. He took the hand in his, pressing them to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Hush," Matt rasped, finally feeling safe in Jeff's arms. "Did it for you." He smiled before the blood loss finally effected him and caused him to pass out.

Jeff snarled, Adam would pay.

------------------------------------

(A/N): Well the truth comes out, Adam's sick, and Jeff knows. What will happen next? So, I do need to tell you guys a few things before I tell you about the fic. I may not be updating as soon as I can for a little while. Long story short my Dad is in the hospital again and he needs me. If you want to know more just PM me. You can ask me anything, I'm an open person and I don't mind. But anyway just wanted to give you a heads up that I might not be around for a little bit. Well, that was a different chapter to write. I hope everyone liked it. Tell me what you think! Only two chapters left…:( Song title is Broken, Beat, and Scarred by Metallica.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	20. Bruised But Not Broken

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 19**

RatedRauthor It was. Yes, Adam is very sadistic. Of course. Thank you, he's doing better now. I'm sorry to hear that love. Sorry the wait was so long. I've been typing in my spare time and just got some real time to update and reply to all the reviews.

Magz86 Thank you. Yup! Sorry, all good things must come to an end though…

Slashdlite thank you! Yes he will! We will all see.

Alethea293 Yeah. Yes yes he is, oooh the images! Thank you

Seraphalexiel Yeah, there are. That's exactly true. I can see all that! He's doing a lot better really. Hopefully this time next week we'll be bringing him home from the hospital. He's been asking if I've finished it yet, he doesn't read these (Thank god he doesn't need to have a heart attack) but he likes that I do something that keeps me out of trouble. Lol!

NeroAnne I doubt the winning part but hey, I got an idea for it. Yeah. XD Yep. Oh yeah definitely! Yeah! Mmm. Yes he is. Don't we all. Of course, it's not complete without one! Yep. Yes he did! Yes Jeff is. I can just see it happening like that, ya know? Phil has terrible luck, at least in this fic. Oh yeah, that match was ferocious! It's all good, he's doing really good now. Yeah, sorry about that. I was sad when you ended A Lot In Common. I never wanted it to end!

Pheonix-Syren Yep it's all out there now! Oh yeah!

TorturedTourniquet Thank you. Not yet, but it will. I will!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bruised But Not Broken**_

Jeff smirked, he'd won against Adam, beating the shit out of that coward. "Fucker," he whispered, Shannon suddenly coming to mind. He basked in the victory, knowing that he would dismember Adam soon. "That was for Matt." He smiled at Adam's shocked face, as he moved to the ropes to get up. His hand was lifted into the air but all he could think of was how he'd left Matt in John and Phillip's care. He raised his other hand, giving his fans what they wanted, knowing they were cheering for him. He was hurting though, not just physically from his match but he really wanted to know how Matt was doing. He watched Todd get in the ring, knowing what he was there for.

Todd smiled, resting his hand on Jeff's arm. "Jeff Congratulations on a fantastic win," he said, allowing Jeff a moment to basking in the cheers of his fans. "And everyone here in Cincinnati would like to know the answer to this question: What type of match will we see in New Orleans at Extreme Rules?"

Jeff listened to Todd half heartedly, mind racing with what he'd said earlier. He'd just thought of how he'd really met Adam and Jason, the first time they'd really wrestled together was in a tag-team ladder match, what would be more fitting? What would be better than for him to take out Adam that way? He was zoned out when he'd taken the mic from Todd, only to smile. "Todd, at Extreme Rules, I will not be painting, cleaning gutters. I will not be changing bulbs but what I will be doing is climbing," he paused for just an instant to put more emphasis on the word so Adam knew what he was in for, "a _ladder… _to become the World Heavy Weight Champion!" His eyes bore into Adam's scared ones.

Adam looked up in shock at Jeff, never had he thought that he would end it the same way they all started. A ladder, that's what he would have to work with to defeat Jeff for his belt.

Jeff watched as Adam left, their eyes not separating. He was in a lot of pain, uncaring of his own body, as he'd gone against Adam. He didn't care he was going to destroy the other man for what he'd done to Matt. He crawled out of the ring, his own body screaming at him. He hurried as fast as he could back to his locker room, that he'd been assigned to alone finding neither hide nor hair of any of the three. He raced to his bag to grab his cell phone and dialed Matt's number, he heard it ring and ring.

_Matt's phone. Busy call later._

Jeff growled, he hated that message. He dialed John's hearing the rap ring back tone.

_Hey this is John. Can't get to the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll call you back._

Jeff was getting pissed if Phillip didn't answer he was going to kill someone. He dialed in the number, pounding on his touch screen harder than he should've. It rang.

"Hello?" Phillip's tired voice came.

"Where are you?" Jeff was getting frantic, he needed to know where Matt was, had to be with him.

"We're back at the hotel, we're in Matt's room."

Jeff nodded, telling Phillip he would be there in a matter of minutes. He hurriedly packed his things and hurried out. He raced his way to the hotel and ran in. He pulled out his phone, unsure of where Matt's room even was. "Room number?" he asked, looking around the lobby.

"492"

Jeff hung up, smashing the up button over and over again before the metal box opened up for him to step in. He slid in, slamming a fist into the number 4 and hurriedly pushing the 'close door' button. He didn't care if other people needed the elevator or not at the moment. He ran down the hall as soon as the elevator opened up again, making his way to Matt's room. He slammed a fist over and over on it, impatient for someone to open it.

John was the one to open the door, moving to allow Jeff in and by Matt's side. "There's something you should see," he said, shutting the door and moving back over to the bed where Matt was sitting upright, blankets up to his chest.

"Don't!" Matt snapped, taking Jeff into his arms. He'd been cleaned by John and Phillip and bandaged the best they could. His leg had the worst cut, one that would more than likely scar. The others weren't as deep, other than the ones on his shoulder. He would heal with time.

Jeff felt tears starting their way down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and curled into his chest. "What's wrong Matty?" he asked, not even trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. He looked up, Matt's eyes closed. "Matt?" He pressed a hand to the cut cheek, wishing he knew what was going on. "Matt, talk to me."

"Jeff," Phillip tried, biting his lower lip.

Matt's eyes snapped open, glaring right at Phillip. "Don't say a fucking word!" he growled. "You've done enough!"

Phillip bit his tongue, knowing Matt was right.

John was the one to protect Phillip slightly. "Jeff needed to know Matt, just like he needs to see this," he said, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Matt…"

Matt shook his head. "No!" He was standing firm, he wasn't going to let Jeff see the initials in his skin. He didn't want to upset the man that much. "Just fucking drop it."

Jeff brushed a hand over Matt's bandaged cheek. "Matty, just let me see. It'll be ok, no matter what it is," he whispered, pressing his lips to those of his brother's.

Phillip felt his heart start to ache, after everything he'd put Jeff through he didn't deserve to be there. Hell, he didn't deserve even to look at Jeff.

Matt pulled away, his arms pulling Jeff's arms away from him. "Let go," he said gently, flipping the covers back so he could stand.

John lent out his hand, allowing Matt to use him to stand. He watched Jeff's expression change from worried to horrified as Matt turned to show the initials.

Matt felt tears in his eyes. He didn't want Jeff to see them, not yet. "Jeff," he whispered, turning, to see the tears. "Baby, it'll be ok. They aren't that deep."

Jeff shook his head, the red cuts burning in his eyes. AJC Adam Joseph Copeland… His hands were on his mouth, trying to keep him from screaming out. "Matty…" he whimpered, standing. He looked back towards the door, wanting to escape. He stepped back, only to make a run for the door and down to his own room.

Matt whimpered, sitting back down on his bed. He rested his hand on John's wrist, knowing the other man was going to go retrieve Jeff. "Just let him go. When he's ready he'll come back."

Phillip sunk down into the chair next to Matt's bed. It was entirely his fault for what was happening, he'd been so jealous that he'd let that consume him. Now Matt was paying for it. He looked over at the elder Hardy, wishing he knew what to say, he'd been silent most of the time, only talking to John and Jeff.

"You sure man?" John asked, turning back to Matt, eyes softening. "I can…." He took the silence as a no and sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Jeff choked on the tears, face deep in his pillow. He was going to kill Adam. How could he, how could he put his initials in someone that didn't even belong to him? He screamed, his voice going horse before stopping. Still he cried, clawing at the sides of his pillows, wishing he could rip them to pieces. "FUCK!" he cried, waiting a moment before lifting his head out of the pillows to catch his breath. He gasped for air, getting out of the bed and going over to the window, he ripped the curtains back and looked out into the beautiful night sky. He tried to stop the tears, tried to think of better times but he couldn't, every second he closed his eyes all he could see was the ruby lines of Adam's initials and every second or his mind resting was filled with what Adam could've done to Matt so he'd looked that way.

"Adam…" he muttered, anger boiling in him, bringing the tears back. He would kill him. He pressed a hand to the cool glass, eyes resting on the reflection of himself. How could he let this happen? Why hadn't he told Phillip sooner? Why had he let his heart and feelings take him over and keep Phillip dangling on a string while he was trying to understand what was going on? Why hadn't he broken it off back in the parking lot?

A knock was at the door, breaking Jeff's thought process. "Go away!" he called, eyes resting against themselves in the brightly shined glass.

"Jeff, please let me in," Phillip said, biting his lower lip, trying hard to keep the courage he had. "It's important."

Jeff shook his head. Last time Phillip had said it was important he'd… he'd blew him off, thrown the phone, and now Matt was hurt. He sighed, walking over to the door and opening it. He turned away, letting go of the door, if Phillip wanted to talk that bad then he would come in, if not the door would slam in his face.

Phillip stepped in, shutting the door gently. "Jeff, I don't deserve to be here," he started out, clasping his hands together before running one through his hair. "Hell I don't even deserve to talk to you after all this."

"What did you want?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms and looking back out the window, his back to Phillip.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for one Jeff. I know that this is my fault. If I hadn't been so jealous then none of this would've happened. If-"

Jeff cut him off. "There's no use playing the 'if' game now Phillip. If you're just here to apologize and feel sorry for yourself then get out. I don't have the time to listen to it," he snapped, turning to face Phillip. "I don't want to hear it. It's done and over. There's nothing I can do to change it and I know I could blame you for everything and I probably should but I'm not going to because it's not going to change anything. Matt is the only thing on my mind right now and he's got some fucking psycho's initials in his shoulder!"

Phillip was waiting for the explosion and was very surprised that it wasn't any bigger than that. "Jeff?" he asked, stepping closer to the other man after he'd fallen silent for longer than a few moments. "I actually came down here to apologize for everything I've done to hurt you and Matt and let me finish," he said, pressing a finger to Jeff's lips just as he was about to interrupt him. "I know you don't want to hear it but I need to say it. This is my fault, all of it and I know it. Matt wanted me to take care of you because he knew what was going to happen but I can't. I know you love him more than you could ever love me and I don't deserve you. Jeff what I'm trying to say is that I know you love him and I want you to be happy and I know that's not with me and it's with him. Matt needs you right now. He may not show it but he does. You're all he wants."

Jeff felt his heart thump hard in his chest. He knew what Phillip was the truth. He hadn't wanted them to end like this but Phillip was right, he was going to choose Matt over him in the end anyway. He sighed, as much as he wanted to blame Phillip or anyone else he couldn't. He knew it wouldn't do any good but cause him more pain and a giant headache.

Phillip sighed, his own heart beating rapidly, tears behind his well guarded eyes. He didn't want to let Jeff go but it was all he could do to prove that he was sorry. He also didn't want to stand in the way of true love and that was what the two had, completely pure true love for the other. "I better go though, Matt doesn't want me talking to you," he admitted, heading towards the door. "I'll be around if you need me for anything, but I doubt you will. I'm always gonna love you Jeff. I just want you to be happy again."

Jeff nodded, walking over to the other man. "Phillip," he whispered, pressing their lips together in their final kiss. "I love you too and I always will but Matt's always going to come first. I hope you find someone that loves you just as much as you love them." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the small nose, knowing it was one of Phillip's favorite things. He smiled lightly, leaving Phillip alone in the room. If anything he'd been right about one thing and that was that Matt needed him. He'd been so angry and so hurt at the letters carved into Matt's skin that he needed to be alone that he hadn't thought of how it could've effected him.

Jeff was slow getting to Matt's room, trying to think of something to say, how to apologize for who he'd ran. He sighed, knocking lightly on the door, lower lip sucked into his mouth, his lips still bare because he hadn't put his ring back in. He clasped and unclasped his hands behind his back as he waited for the door to open. After a moment he knocked again, this time with a little more force. "Matt?"

The door opened, John the one behind it. "He's resting. He just fell asleep a few minutes ago," he said, motioning for Jeff to come in from the hallway. "Where's Phil?"

Jeff shook his head. "He came down to my room and I kinda left him there," he admitted, not an ounce of guilt in his voice. "I needed to see Matt."

John nodded. "I'm going to go find him. I'll leave you here with Matt. Be careful if you decided to stay the night, the cut on his leg is the worst, he shouldn't be walking around on his own if he can help it," he said, looking back to find a pen being flung at him "Hey!"

"I can walk on my own Cena, I'm not a fucking crippled," he snapped, eyes moving to rest on his little brother. "Jeff…" His voice died into a mere whisper as he looked at the younger man. He took a moment of silence to himself as he watched John pull Jeff into a brotherly hug before releasing him and leaving.

"Take care of yourself Hardy!" John said before shutting the door behind him.

Matt sighed, watching was Jeff walked over to him and took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head, unable to make eye contact with Jeff, how could he? He was too dirty to even look at Jeff.

Jeff reached out to push a strand of hair out of Matt's face, pulling it back just as Matt flinched, like his touch was fire hot.

"Don't touch me Jeff… I'm too dirty," he confessed, pulling his knees to his chest. "You deserve someone clean and undamaged."

Jeff shook his head, he knew it was a mind game that was being played on Matt, to be honest he'd felt the same way after Matt had taken him, although it was very different that time than Matt's. He stiffened with a thought. Matt had been a virgin, at least in that sense. "Matty," he whimpered, throwing his arms around his brother, ignoring the little flinches and protests. "You're just fine to me, I love you so much Matt. I was going to tell you this right after Judgment Day but I never got the chance."

Matt looked up into Jeff's eyes, tears entering them. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, not at that moment. "Jeff?"

Jeff lowered his eyes down to Matt's clasped hands. He took them in his own. "I was going to tell you that I chose you Matty. I love you and I want to be with you, forget everyone else! I want you!" he said, emphasizing that it was Matt he wanted to be with.

Matt felt a smile creep along his lips, the tears in his eyes starting to fall. He couldn't be any happier. That was all he wanted, he wanted Jeff completely to himself, no one else, no Phil, no Beth, no one. "Jeffro," he whimpered, leaning into Jeff's embrace and pressing his face into the crook of Jeff's neck. "That's all I've ever wanted."

Jeff nodded. "I know. Phillip came down to my room and he talked to me about a few things," he said, hoping it didn't upset Matt in anyway.

"I hate that little cockroach!" he roughly murmured, pressing a light peck to Jeff's neck.

"I know," Jeff said, giggling at how the little kiss tickled so much. "He came down there and told me that he knew that I loved you more than I could ever love him and that you needed me. He was basically telling me that he wanted us to be happy together." He pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead, wiggling away from his brother's light grip. "Let me get in there with you."

Matt eased over in the double bed, allowing Jeff the room he needed to get into his bed.

"I'm going to strip down to my boxers, is that ok?" he asked, not wanting to make Matt uncomfortable.

Matt nodded, a chill running through him. He pulled the covers back and turned his head, giving Jeff at least a little privacy to change. He felt the weight shift in the bed and watched as Jeff got comfortable lying down and under the blankets.

"C'mere Matty," he whispered, opening his arms for Matt to rest in. He pulled his older brother to his chest, having Matt's head rest on his chest while he ran his fingers through the onyx silk. "I love you Matty, just rest now and I'll take care of you."

Matt nodded, curling around Jeff's body, and holding tight to the younger Hardy. "I love you too Jeff. I love you more than anything in this world. I promise, that I'll always love you and take care of you," he said, lightly pressing a kiss to Jeff's sternum. "Good night Jeffro."

Jeff smiled, he loved it when Matt called him that. "Good night Matty," he returned, leaning over just to flick off the bedside lamp, the only light in the whole room, off. He laid there for a while allowing everything to sink in. He was angry with Phillip no doubt but there was no use being pissed off because there was nothing either of them could do. He sighed, Matt's even breathing on his chest signifying the other man was already asleep. He looked towards the slightly open curtains, the ethereal moonlight spilling over the foot of the bed and lighting the room just enough for Jeff to make out the outlining of most things. He had a lot on his mind but with Matt in his arms and his love known he knew it could only get better and even though Matt would need as much love and care he would be able to get over everything that had happened. He smiled down at his lover. "Matty…" he loved to say that name. He pressed a kiss Matt's forehead once again before closing his own worried emerald eyes and falling into a peaceful dreamless slumber.

--------------------

(A/N): Well that was surprisingly a quick chapter to write. So everything is starting to calm down a little bit. Jeff doesn't hate Phil but he isn't the happiest with him. Will they continue to be friends? Will Matt be able to get over what happened with Adam? Can Jeff give Matt all the love he needs to recover? Find out all this and more in the next and final chapter of Broken Home.

I hope you guys have liked this chapter and thank you to everyone that wished my dad a speedy and good recovery. He's doing a lot better now. Thank you for understanding and being so kind! I'll give you some info about my next project for after Broken Home in my next A/N at the end of next chapter. Song title is Bruised but not Broken by Joss Stone.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	21. Now More Than Ever

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 20**

dehlia666 Thank you! I hope its good. It's all here! I will, he's actually comeing home today!

Magz86 I'm super glad! Yeah he could...

Slashdlite Yep! It is really sad, I hope everyone likes this new one!

alethea293 Yes they do! tee hee wouldn't we all love to get our hands on him? THanks. Me either, the time has gone by so fast writing it.

NeroAnne I only hope so! I can't wait to read it! I'm really liking the one you just put up! He did! Yep. lol. Well Jeff has to be protective too! Yeah. Yes. Well it is kinda his fault. I'm glad! It'll get better for them! thank you and you'll find out! Yep. Exactly! He really did. Don't worry he'll find someone! Yep! XD I can see it over and over in my mind with no problem! Yeo. I agree. yep. XD I'm glad! Yeah he's coming home today, sadly I have to go to work before he'll get to come home... man fuck this job... I hope you like what I've come up with. Thank you!

Seraphalexiel Yeah... I don't want it to. Well Adam is a little weird like that. He may have, but it was more put towards Jeff. I'm glad you liked it.

TorturedTourniquet Yeah, I'm hoping the finalie isn' too sad, just cute. I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like the end too!

Everyone Thanks or reading the entire thing through! I'm glad everyone has liked it so much! As promised there is a sneak peek at my next fic in the A/N at the bottom. I hope you enjoy the ending as much as I liked writing it and once again thank you for sticking with me!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Now More Than Ever (Beacuse There's More To Life Than A Broken Heart)_**

Jeff entered the room, leaning against the doorframe. He smiled, watching his brother sleep in their bed. He'd moved back in with Matt as soon as they'd come home that next day. He sighed, remembering everything that had happened.

_Shannon was tapping his foot impatiently. "I didn't say you could just up and move out of my house you little bitch," he said, crossing his arms in disappointment. "Who'm I gonna keep up till three now?"_

_Jeff laughed, packing more of his clothes into the boxes. "Now come on Shan, you know you're glad I'm leaving. I'm just down the street for fuck's sake," he replied, throwing in a few pairs of socks._

"_So? Now I gotta fucking call you every time I wanna come over," Shannon pouted, flopping down next to his best friend._

_Jeff was confused. "Why?"_

"_Because the last thing I need to see is you and Matt fucking on his dining room table like rabbits the one day I decide to come for a surprise visit!" he snapped, covering his face with his hands. "You know that offer is still on the table, I can take better care of you."_

_Jeff threw an old shirt at the shorter man. "Shannon even if we did feel that way about each other, it would never happen," he chuckled, looking back at the hurt face._

"_And why not? I'm so sexier than Matt could ever be and I bet I have a bigger dick!" he announced, standing up and going at his belt._

_Jeff shrieked, getting flashed by his best friend. "Put that thing away Tiny Tim, it's too little to be out on it's own!" he squeaked, laughing as Shannon pulled his pants back up. "Besides you're too short for me anyway."_

_That earned Jeff a slap with one of his pillows. "Take that fucker!" Shannon yelled, attacking Jeff again, leading them into a pillow fight that had lasted for over an hour._

Jeff smiled at the memory, sighing as he looked over Matt again. Most of the wounds had healed and left nothing but a memory, and those seemed to haunt Matt most nights, all but one. His eyes ran over the naked back, falling hard on the scars on Matt's shoulder. He shivered, those were the only ones that had been left and they were faint. He sighed again, wishing there was some way to get rid of them. He told Matt that they looked better everyday, that they were fading nicely and one day they wouldn't be there anymore. It'd been a lie but it had made Matt feel better and that night the nightmares weren't so bad.

Matt started to groan, his face scrunching up like he was in pain before relaxing and a low howl escaping from his lips.

Jeff walked over, gently resting his hand on the muscled arm and stroking it soothingly. "Hush," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Matt's temple. "I'm here with you. Nothing's going to happen, I promise."

As soon as Jeff started to speak Matt calmed right down, relaxing and falling back into a deep sleep. He sighed, holding one of Jeff's pillows to his chest.

Jeff smiled, Matt was like a little kid again when he slept.

The door bell rang suddenly, causing Jeff to jump. "I'll be back soon Matty," he whispered, pressing another kiss to Matt's temple. He hurried down the stairs, hoping not to wake his lover. He opened the door, eyes going wide at the sight.

On the doorstep of Matt and Jeff's house was Phillip, Beth, and Shannon.

Jeff felt his heart start to race, that was the last thing he needed, Beth, his ex-girlfriend and Phillip, his once potential boyfriend/fuck buddy with Matt in the same place. He gave Shannon a dirty look, how the hell did he let this happen.

"Hey," Shannon murmured, almost moving to hide behind Phillip, who was one side of him, Beth on the other.

"Hey," Jeff replied, opening the door and allowing everyone to step in. "Where's the party?" He led them into the kitchen and offered them seats at the island.

Beth was the one to speak. "We just came to see how you were. Shannon told me you'd moved back in with Matt for a while," she said, resting her hands on the cool table. "I was hoping we could talk."

Phillip looked over at the woman, only to look back at Jeff. He kept his mouth shut, sure that this could only lead to a disaster. "Jeff, you left something back at the arena last week. I have it in my car if you wanna come get it," he said, trying to get Jeff away from his ex so he could talk to him alone.

Jeff nodded. "Sure," he said, unsure if he really wanted to go anyway where with Phillip or not. He followed the other man out, just remembering how good the other man could look in regular clothes. Once outside and the door shut he got closer to Phillip, making it easier for the other man to talk to him. "What's up?"

Phillip sighed, walking all the way to his car before stopping. He leaned against the hot metal and looked over Jeff. "How's he doing?" he asked, knowing that Jeff would know that he was talking about Matt.

Jeff was quiet. "He's doing better," he said, leaning against the car as well, crossing his arms.

"I'm glad," Phillip said, looking up into the clear blue sky. "How are you doing?" He looked back at the other man, trying not to remember how it felt to have those lips on his. He looked away, heart beating too fast.

Jeff shrugged, trying to ignore the awkwardness between them. "I'm ok," he finally said, looking up at the sky. "I'm happy."

Phillip nodded, that's all he wanted to hear. He smiled. "I'm glad," he said, uncrossing his arms and turning towards Jeff. "I know that you probably hate me but-"

Jeff started to chuckle. "I don't hate you, I mean I can if you want me to," he said, resting a hand on Phillip's arm. "I was really angry about it but like I said, it wasn't going to change anything. I don't hate you, you're my friend just like Shannon." He stopped, taking a breath and looking into the dark eyes. "I'm really sorry about how things turned out."

Phillip shook his head. "Don't be, you're happy, that's all that matters to me right now," he said, pushing off from his car and looking at the other man in the warm sun. "I should go, I'm sure Matt still hates me, ya know? And you have Shannon and Beth inside."

Jeff frowned, he didn't want Phillip to think that he didn't want to be friends. "You don't have to go because of them. Matt'll come around too," he said, crossing his arms again.

Phillip sighed, he didn't want to act impulsively. "I really should," he said, looking away from the other man.

"What's so important? Huh? Got another boyfriend that fast?" he teased, earning a dirty look from the other man. "What? It could be true."

Phillip sighed again, taking Jeff's shoulder's in his hands and pressing their lips together, his tongue invading Jeff's mouth for a brief time. He pulled away, his eyes wide. "That's why," he said, turning away from Jeff. He was surprised with himself. "I know you're not mine and you never will be, but there's a little part of me that keeps hanging on."

Jeff was stunned. He'd never had a kiss so dominate from Phillip. He shook his head trying to regain his bearings. He laid his hands on Phillip's shoulders before hugging him from behind. "I'm really sorry," he whispered, remembering how warm Phillip could be.

Phillip groaned, turning to hold Jeff to him. "I'm just gonna miss this, that's all," he murmured, stroking Jeff's long hair. He pulled away after a moment, knowing any minute one of the others could come out, and that was all Jeff needed was to have an irate ex girl friend or a very angry best friend or brother. "I have a date next week."

Jeff felt a stab at his heart, he knew he couldn't hold onto Phillip forever but it was still hard to really let go of his first boyfriend. He put on a smile before looking up at the other man, wrapping his arms around himself. "Really?"

"Yeah, John asked me out the other day," Phillip chuckled, looking over at the astounded face. "What?"

Jeff shook his head. "John. Like John Cena, John?" He earned a slightly embarrassed look. "I didn't know… I mean… John likes guys?" he asked in amazement, shaking his head again, seeing if he'd heard all that right.

Phillip nodded. "Yeah, he's like me, bi, ya know?" He smiled, Jeff giggling. "He's no you but hey, he's been there for me and he's a real sweet guy."

Jeff nodded, Phillip did have a point. "So, did I really leave something or did you just want to talk?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Phillip laughed. "Actually you left your shirt at my house a few weeks ago and I've been forgetting to bring it to you," he admitted, getting into his car and pulling out the blue shirt. "But I really just wanted to talk to you, and see how you and Matt were doing."

Jeff nodded. "You're still more than welcome to come back in," he said, taking the blue shirt, forgetting that he'd lost it all that time ago when he'd spent that week with Phillip in Chicago. It seemed so long ago. "I mean, if you want to."

Phillip shook his head. "I better go, I don't want to start a fight. I'll… uh… I'll call you later, or if you want, you can call me," he suggested, feeling like a complete idiot. "I mean if you want to."

Jeff smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow. I promise," he said, brushing some of Phillip's hair out of his eyes, his smile widening at Phillip's blush. "I hope you date goes well. I want all the juicy details."

Phillip nodded, gently taking Jeff's hand in his. "I'll see you Friday?" he asked, lacing their fingers briefly before pressing a kiss to the pale knuckles.

Jeff nodded, leaning in and kissing Phillip's soft cheek. "Of course," he said, pulling away and stepping back, giving Phillip enough room to get into his car. He smiled, waving as Phillip got into the car and slowly started down the road. He sighed, looking back at the house, unsure of what was going to happen with Beth and Shannon.

* * *

Shannon was making his way around the kitchen, making himself something to eat.

"Shannon it's really kinda rude to just eat without asking," Beth said, watching as Shannon pigged out on some chips while he was making a sandwich.

"Why? Jeff used to eat all my food all the time, Matt too! It's not like they don't have enough of it anyway," he said, throwing on another slice of bread and putting his other ingredients away. "You want something?"

Beth shook her head. "No, I'm ok thank you," she said, watching as Shannon shrugged his shoulders and started to eat again. She sighed, looking back at the door, hoping that Jeff would hurry back, she really wanted to patch things up with him, and now that he'd been spending more time at home there was a possibility that they could actually settle down.

As if on cue, Jeff opened the door and strolled into the kitchen looking up at the two remaining people in his kitchen. "Hey!" he said, walking over to the sandwich Shannon had made. "You made me a sandwich. I knew I liked you for a reason." He laughed, getting smacked away from the food in question. "Ok, ok it's yours!" He laughed harder, Shannon's face hilarious as he was batted away.

Shannon mumbled around his full mouth, trying to tell Jeff if he didn't get away from his sandwich he was going to beat the hell out of him. His cheeks were pushed out as far as they would go with potato chips and a small bite of the sandwich in question.

Jeff looked up at Beth, here eyes on him. "Hey," he said, stopping his horse play with Shannon. "How've you been?" He took a seat across the island from her, looking at the seat right next to him for Shannon to sit in.

Shannon did just that, quickly and silently munching on his food. "What?" he asked, looking at the two that just stared at him. "I got hungry, you must've left a zoo out there in that car because you were gone for fucking forever!" He smiled, Jeff rolling his eyes.

"Just talking, Phillip brought back my shirt," he said, taking said shirt from around his shoulders before shoving the end of it in his pocket. "I left it up at his place when I stayed up there for a few days." His eyes traveled back over to Beth. He tried to smile, only to have his heart racing. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that he'd moved on.

"I was hoping that we could talk," Beth said, fiddling with her fingers. "About us getting back together, you know?"

Shannon pushed the plate his sandwich had been on over the edge of the island, a look of shock on his face. "Shit!" he snapped, looking down at the broken glass, eyes darting between the broken mess and Jeff. "You got a broom around here?"

Jeff nodded, jumping up from his spot and tip-toeing around the mess, not wanting to get a piece of glass in his one of his bare feet. He hurried to the closet and pulled out the broom and dustpan, taking a deep breath to himself. His greatest fear was staring at him in the face. He just hoped he could somehow explain that he'd found someone else without actually bringing up Matt.

Shannon hurried over, grabbing the dustpan and looking up into Jeff's eyes. "I can kill her," he whispered, earning a smile from the nervous man. "Listen, if anything I can kiss you and you can carry me away into the next room and maybe she'll go away."

Jeff chuckled, turning back to the mess. "Matt would kill you," he whispered back, going over to the broken glass and sweeping it into the pan Shannon was holding. He walked back to the closet and put the broom back, watching as Shannon dumped the glass into the garbage can and hurried back to his seat.

Beth smiled, hoping that Jeff would send Shannon away and they could talk alone.

Jeff looked over at Shannon, biting his lip ring. "About me and you?" he asked, looking over at the woman he'd loved for so long.

Beth nodded.

Shannon looked between the two, sure that if any big silence started he would indeed have to throw himself on Jeff and hope it went well.

Jeff inhaled, ready to tell her the entire truth. "Beth, I…" He paused, Shannon's hand slipping into his under the lip of the island. "I found someone else," he said, looking deep into the woman's eyes.

Beth's eyes started to water. "I see," she murmured, fiddling with her fingers again, eyes transfixed on them. "Can I ask who?"

Shannon squeezed Jeff's hand, showing that he would go through with his plan if he didn't want to say it was Matt he'd fallen for.

Jeff bit his lip again, looking over at Shannon and then back to Beth. "I.. uh…" he stopped, the groaning of the stairs telling him that Matt was awake and making his way down. He turned, watching as Matt sleepily stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

Matt smiled, leaning in and kissing Jeff full on the mouth, completely unaware of Beth and Shannon. He groaned, Jeff's tongue fighting against his. "You're really feisty this morning," he said, looking down in the green eyes. "What's wrong babe?"

Jeff smiled, looking across the island at Beth who at the moment was halfway between horrified and disgusted. "Matt…"

The woman got up, throwing glances between the two brothers like they were some kind of aliens. "You and Matt?" she questioned, stepping back towards the door. "You sick freak!" She started cursing at Jeff before finally stopping and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Matt was confused, looking around, finally noticing Shannon, who by that time had taken his hands and covered his face with them. "What did I miss?" he asked, looking down at Jeff.

Jeff wasn't surprised with the reaction he got but it had hurt. In a way he'd hoped that everyone would embrace the fact that he'd just fallen in love with someone that made him happy, but he knew that it wasn't that easy. "Beth knows," he said, folding his arms on the table and letting his flop onto them.

Matt cursed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, taking a stool and sliding it nosily over to Jeff's side. "I didn't see her." He apologized again resting his hands on Jeff's folded arms. "Jeff…"

Jeff shook his head, starting to chuckle. He lifted up, looking deep into the concerned dark eyes. "I really should've known," he said finally, pressing another kiss to Matt's lips, sighing in contentment. "That or I was going to end up with Shannon all over me."

Matt shot Shannon a confused glance, wondering what was going on.

"Don't even ask," Shannon said, uncovering his face and looking back at Matt. "You don't even want to know."

Matt shrugged, pulling Jeff to sit on his lap. "I missed you in bed this morning, he said, Jeff's silky shorts making little friction on his equally silky pants. He kissed Jeff's neck, licking at the strong pulse. "Taste good so early."

Shannon made a loud coughing noise, showing he was still there. "HEY!" he snapped, Matt ignoring him and continuing his assault on the pale neck. "I'm right here!"

Jeff groaned, Matt nipping at his neck lightly one last time before allowing him to get up.

Matt rubbed his shoulder, it a little achy. He felt his heart start to thump against his chest as he felt the thin scars on his bare back. He sighed, rubbing the side of his shoulder trying to forget.

Jeff looked over at Matt, knowing that the scars were bothering him again. He tried not to notice, knowing that when he worried about them it just seemed to upset Matt more. "So, Shannon, what brought you over, besides to eat my food?" he asked, looking over at his best friend.

Shannon shrugged. "Well I figured I get to see a show this morning," he started, a cloth place mat barely missing his head.

Matt chuckled, Shannon's eyes going wide from the attack. "No one gets to see Jeff naked but me," he said, laughing at the fire in Shannon's eyes. "Not even you."

"Really now?" Shannon asked, walking over to Jeff and yanking his black tang top off. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Matt growled but stayed, he loved messing with Shannon. After all they'd known each other since they were kids. He rolled his eyes, before slumping on one arm to watch Shannon give Jeff his shirt back before sitting back down.

"Actually, I came over to see if you two were coming tonight, but when I saw Beth…"

Jeff's eyes pleaded with Shannon not to bring up Phillip. He didn't want Matt to be angry about the other man coming over and them going off to talk. He knew Matt trusted him but he didn't trust Phillip, not anymore.

"Ok?" Matt asked, confused on why Shannon has suddenly stopped talking.

Shannon shook his head. "Well when I saw Beth on her way to the door I figured I'd stick around to make sure Jeff didn't feel too awkward, ya know, Ex-girlfriend in the same house as new boyfriend," he finished, gaining a thankful smile from Jeff. He smiled, telling Jeff he owed him one with his eyes.

"Oh," Matt said, yawning. "So that's what all that was about this morning. Well I'm gonna get a shower, you two play nice now." He smiled at the two glares he got.

Shannon waited until he heard the shower going before speaking again. "Matt still pissed about Phil?" he asked, moving to sit across from the other man instead of beside him.

Jeff sighed, nodding.

"It's been almost a month now," he said, taking on of Jeff's hands in his. "I mean that means something doesn't it?"

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, he just doesn't like him, probably never will," he said, looking up at the ceiling, knowing that the shower was just above them.

"How're the scars?"

Jeff shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. "Most of them are gone, all but the one on his leg and the ones on his…" he couldn't finish, he didn't want to think about them and how much pain they caused Matt.

Shannon nodded, he understood what Jeff was trying to say. "What ever happened to Adam?" he queried, a little shocked at the dark look blossoming on Jeff's face. "Jeff?"

Jeff smiled, looking over at Shannon and began telling him what had happened.

* * *

_Jeff was walking down the hall to his locker room, once again he'd been paired up with Rey. He loved sharing a locker room with him, normally because Rey would give him a pep talk before his match, which he would always return and they would share strategies about what their respected opponents wouldn't expect. He needed to stay away from Adam, after what had happened the week before, he needed a little more time or else he was actually going to kill him. He opened the door to his locker room to find that Rey had already left, leaving a note saying that he'd been moved to another room._

_Jeff looked questionably at the note, finding that it was odd that Rey would be moved just after his match. He shrugged it off, sometimes a fight or two would break out in a locker room between two of the other wrestlers and someone would suddenly find themselves moved in with the one. He sat on the bench, and started rummaging through his bag for his cell phone, he figured he should at least call home to see how Matt was doing under Shannon's care. _

_Jeff hurried through the normal numbers he'd always had memorized, only once he went to hit 'call' his phone vibrated and made a little jingle, saying he had a text message. He opened it, unsure of who's number it was._

Meet me in my locker room

-Adam

_Jeff smiled, if Adam wanted him, Adam would get him. There was only so long he could wait to take his revenge anyway._

_Jeff knew he should've completely ignored Adam's text but in the back of his mind all he could think of was Matt and how he would fight every night with the nightmares. He quickly made his way down to Adam's locker room, knocking gingerly on the door._

_Adam opened the door, looking the other man over from head to toe, licking his lips readily. "That was quick," he growled, reaching out to touch Jeff's shoulder. _

_Jeff pulled back, there was no way he wanted to be touched by that creep. "Can't we talk somewhere more private, like your hotel room?" he asked, turning on his charm and easily running a hand down Adam's chest._

_Adam took a moment to think. "Right after the show, I'm in 264," he said, reaching back to at least touch a bit of the silky skin._

_Once again Jeff countered the touch and turned away, waving back at Adam. "I'll be there after the show," he said, a smile blooming on his face. Oh the fun._

* * *

_Adam was waiting, keeping his eyes focused on the door. He would have Jeff and he __**would**__ carve his initials in that soft skin, showing he owned both of the Hardy boys. He smiled at the thought, his cock already starting to throb as he thought of the blood on Jeff's snow white skin. How beautiful it would be to see blood and cum on his face, spilling from his body… Adam groaned, unable to keep from starting to rub himself over his jeans trying to get some relief. "Dammit," he growled, pulling his hard cock out and starting to stroke it. He'd be ready when Jeff got there so going solo wouldn't change too much._

_A knock came at the door, causing Adam to growl again, as he put his aching member away and got up. "What the fuck do you want?" he snapped, opening the door to see Jeff standing there calm and collected. "Jeff…"_

_Jeff smiled sweetly, pushing the door open and taking Adam's hand in his. "I've wanted you for a long time," he whispered, pushing the other man on the bed. "Can I play with you?"_

_Adam nodded, a dream come true and Jeff wasn't even fighting him. _

_Jeff started to fiddle with his hands._

"_What's wrong baby?" Adam asked, sitting up on his king sized bed and looking at the rainbow haired beauty._

"_What if Vicki comes in," he whimpered, looking innocently down into the bright blue eyes._

"_Don't worry, she's got her own room, I just married her for the power," Adam reassured Jeff, starting to scoot to touch Jeff._

"_I have one request," he suddenly asked, stepping back from where Adam was moving too._

"_What's that?" Adam asked, reaching out to touch Jeff's bare arms._

"_I want to tie you up," Jeff blurted out, shyly looking away from the other man. "I really like it."_

_Adam chuckled, for Jeff he'd do just about anything. "I have some handcuffs, or some ropes, which would you like?" he asked, getting up from the bed and going towards the closet. He pulled out a big black box and set it on the small table off to the side near his door. He smiled, opening it up and pulling out a set of metal cuffs and a red silky rope._

"_I like the cuffs," Jeff said a little too quickly, sure that Adam was going to catch on to him. "I mean, they would look great on you."_

_Adam chuckled. "I'll wear them," he said, handing over the only set of keys to Jeff. "I promise not to squirm too much."_

_Jeff smiled, taking the handcuffs and getting Adam to lay back on the bed. He took the handcuffs and restrained one hand before weaving into the metal headboard and cuffing the other one. This way Adam could move just enough but he couldn't escape. "Now for the real fun," he said, dropping the shy act and going over to the black box. _

_Adam looked at Jeff like he'd lost his mind. "What are you doing?" he asked, pulling at his restraints._

"_Nothing," Jeff said, pulling out the red ball gag that was on top. "But I sure as hell don't want to hear your voice!" He smiled, Adam once again fighting against the restraints as he maneuvered the ball into Adam's mouth and fastened it. "That's so much better."_

_Jeff got on the bed, straddling Adam's chest. "You see Adam, I really don't like you. Well that's a bit of a lie, I hate your guts and what you did to Matt is unforgivable! You sick fuck, putting your name in something that doesn't belong to you," he said, slapping Adam's face so in snapped to one side, showing his small ear. He leaned in, whispering what he wanted Adam to know. "After all Matt doesn't belong to anyone but me."_

_Adam struggled, eye brows knitted together in anger._

_Jeff merely chuckled. "You see Adam, this is why people say pay back is a bitch or my personal favorite: revenge tastes sweet," he said, getting up and walking back over to the box. "Well lets see what you have in here. Ohh! This looks pretty!" He pulled out a long, steel knife. Quickly, he made his way back over to Adam. "You see Adam, I really used to think you were an ok guy, but after what you did to Matt, I think I should show you what it's like."_

_Easily, Jeff slit Adam's shirt open, leaving a long thing cut, now blossoming blood. "Oh Adam… I made you bleed," Jeff whimpered, looking down at the red line. "I wish I could say I was sorry…" He looked at the tip of the blade, it was only stained with the littlest bit of blood. "I think you should have a scar like Matt's." Just as he finished he cut Adam's pants off, leaving a gash in the upper part of his left thigh._

_Adam looked down at his hard cock, wishing that this wasn't turning him on even in the slightest._

"_You aroused?"_

_Adam shook his head._

_Jeff smirked. "Really? You're awfully hard," he whispered, leaning in and blowing over the hot, hard flesh. "Like that?" When Adam didn't answer he eased the tip of the knife at that base of Adam's dick. "Huh?"_

_Adam nodded feverishly, somehow trying to think of something that wasn't going to get his dick cut off._

_Jeff toyed around with the knife, easing it over Adam's cock. A thought suddenly took over and he easily too the knife to the tip of Adam. "You see, I've always wondered what a scar on a dick would look like," he said, suddenly slicing down the hard appendage, leaving a shallow but noticeable line that was heavily bleeding._

_Adam cried out into his gag, trying to hold back the pain._

"_SHUT UP!" Jeff yelled, slapping Adam. "You did worse to Matty! You sick bastard!"_

_Adam just stared at the other man, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his cock._

_Jeff chuckled, getting up and looking down the pale skin. "You know I really don't like blood play." He turned away, going back to the black box. "And I don't want to be here all night, Matt's waiting at home for me," he cooed, setting the knife down and picking up something that made him smile wide._

_Adam's eyes widened, Jeff was not going to use that on him, was he? He watched as Jeff pulled out the long hard plastic cock, the exact same one he'd used on Matt._

_Jeff's dark eyes flickered. "You must've used this on him," he said, voice losing all cool and humanity. He took a few steps closer, smiling as he set it at the foot of the bed and grabbed the long red rope that Adam had taken out before. "You're going to love it."_

_Adam tried to kick against Jeff as his ankles were bound above his head and to the headboard. He squirmed, earning nothing but Jeff punching him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

_Jeff smiled, Adam looked so funny curled up like some tie-up slut that you would pick up off the street. "Now for the next round," he said, taking the hard toy and lining it up with Adam's hole. He didn't even flinch as he shoved the whole thing inside dry._

_Adam screamed, only to be muffled by the gag. His insides were tearing apart, it was too big to be used without lube. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as was blood down his back from being entered too roughly._

_Jeff only laughed, switching on the vibrator to it's max potential and watched as Adam's muffled howl filled the air. He smirked as Adam's thick cock twitched once or twice before shooting its load all over Adam's chest and face. "Like it?" he asked, walking back to the black box and searching for more new toys. He didn't care what the other man had to say, this was pay back, revenge, for what he'd done to Matt._

_Adam sighed, once again hard and close, if Jeff kept that thing in him for any longer he'd be shooting nothing because his balls would be sucked out. He craned his head to see what Jeff was doing, knowing he had to be back at the box._

_Jeff pulled out different BDSM toys, thinking they would be fun to rout on Adam, if he really wanted to. Coming to something more fun, Jeff smiled, pulling out the small nipple clamps, a hard plastic cock ring, and a small cock clamp. He hurried over to Adam, putting on the nipple clamps fascinated at how the the small teeth just sunk into Adam's pink flesh. "Like them?" he asked, looking down in the half pained, half pleasured face. He chuckled, putting on the plastic cock ring, being none to gentle with Adam's sensitive flesh. He yanked hard on the appendage just as Adam growled in delight, happy to be touched._

_Adam groaned again, this time in pain. Jeff wasn't being gentle, like he'd always thought, with him. He'd hoped that one day he'd have Jeff, only he wouldn't treat him like he'd treated Matt. He'd be gentle and loving. He'd take his time with Jeff._

_"Adam," Jeff whispered, nose to nose with Adam suddenly._

_Adam tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, Jeff was so close to him._

_Jeff blinked shyly for a moment, taking the time he had while Adam was still. He snapped the cock clip over the head of Adam's cock and smiled. "I don't know if you know it or not but Matty is the only one that's allowed to fuck me," he said, turning his back to Adam and digging in the black box for the one thing he'd seen almost an hour before, when he'd first started tying Adam up. He pulled out the white cloth and the dark colored bottle labeled Chloroform and smiled._

_Adam sighed, Jeff setting something next to the bedside, and taking the ball gag ot of his mouth. "Jeff..." he whispered, stiffening as he started to cum for the fourth time. He was getting dizzy and he just wanted it to stop, his dick hurt._

_"Good night Adam," Jeff whispered, placing the cloth over Adam's nose and mouth and waiting for him to fall into a deep sleep. He pulled away, taking the bottle and the cloth back to the box, along with the knife. He smiled, thinking he would leave Adam there until the morning, sure that Vicki would find him and all hell would break loose between them. He strolled out the door, heading down the hall to his own room, Matt was waiting for him to call._

* * *

Shannon's mouth was hanging wide open. "You did all that?" he asked, eyes as wide as saucers. "I'm never fucking pissing you off! I'm not going to end up with some dildo in my ass while I'm tied to the bed! Didn't that ass clown remember anything the next day?"

Jeff shook his head. "I guess not, he was asking the other guys if anyone had come back to the hotel with him and they said no. So I guess he doesn't remember me coming over," he said, chuckling. "He deserved all of it, he hurt my Matty," he pouted, looking up at the ceiling once again. "We're still getting through the nightmares and trying to heal."

Shannon nodded. "You know, it would be great if you were up there with me in the shower," he chuckled, earning a playful punch in the arm.

"No means no Shannon!"

"Oh, but no means yes to me baby," Shannon seductively said, throwing himself all over Jeff, only to have them both end up on the floor, rolling around like a pair of five year olds.

Jeff finally pulled away from Shannon, out of breath and laughing. God he loved Shannon, he didn't know what he would do without him. "You know, even though everything with Beth didn't go so good I think everything's starting to look up," he said, laying on his back, hands under his head, staring at the ceiling, thinking that it would be nice to go jump in the shower with Matt, if he didn't have Shannon over, and he hadn't taken one earlier that day. "We'll be there tonight."

"Awesome, it's never a party without you there to get smashing drunk and dance on my kitchen table like a fucking lunatic," Shannon laughed, earning another playful punch from Jeff's awkward position.

"Listen it was one time and one time only!" Jeff snapped, remembering that he'd woken up naked in the middle of Shannon's pool on a big oval floaty only to find out that he'd stripped on Shannon's table before jumping the pool, thankfully landing on the floaty before completely passing out.

Shannon chuckled. Yeah, yeah, Jeff always said that but each party was different and new things always happened. "I better be going, I got some more stuff to do before the party starts," he said, getting up and helping Jeff to his feet. "You go check on Matt, he's been really quiet."

Jeff nodded, pulling Shannon in for a quick hug before letting the man leave. "Call if you need help," he offered, knowing that Shannon would call even if he didn't need it.

Shannon nodded, waving as he opened the door and left.

Jeff sighed, quiet only meant one of two things, and one of those was very bad. He hurried up the stairs, throwing open the door to their room when he didn't hear the shower going and the door open. "Matt?" he questioned, voice panicked. He sighed, the elder Hardy one again sleeping, now completely naked, on the bed, the sheet over his waist. He smiled, crawling in behind Matt, snuggling into the shower warmed back. His nose seemed attracted to the musky body wash and the sweet shampoo as he sniffed at Matt's clean hair. He ran a hand down Matt's back, coming to rest on the small hip. "I love you Matty," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the scars in Matt's shoulder, sure that they were starting to fade.

Matt smiled in his sleep, turning over and taking Jeff into his arms. "Love you too Jeff," he murmured, voice slurred with sleep. He smiled, subconsciously running his fingers though the freshly dyed hair. He pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead and fell into a deeper slumber, his dreams full of nothing but his life with Jeff and the future ahead.

~Owari~

-------------------------------

(A/N): So thats the end of it all. Broken Home is now completely finished... Now I'm kinda sad really... Well I hope everyone liked what happened to Adam, what comes around goes around. Tee hee. Anyway I'm actually kinda sad that it's over because now I can't just start typing on a chapter and be like "Woo Hoo we're done gotta update!". Oh well. I promised to tell you about the upcoming project. I am going to do a Phil/Jeff fic or as NeroAnne so lovingly calls it a 'Junk' fic. All the details aren't all the way worked out yet but I've got a bit of a skeleton worked out. Here is a quick (and crappy) little summay: Jeff is a junkie trying to get clean. Matt is trying to help but will this new stranger be the one to really help Jeff to get off the drugs permanetly?. Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this nice long fic and thank you for reading it all the way though and thank you so much for the feed back and reviews, they really are what keep me going! Song title is Now More Than Ever (Because There's More To Life Than A Broken Heart) by The Dead Unknown. Check out the new fic when it gets posted!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust

Now More Than Ever (Because There's More To Life Than A Broken Heart)


End file.
